Ghosts of My Past
by teamedwardandbella
Summary: All human. Bella left Edward suddenly and without any reasons behind her decisions. When they meet again three years later will he be so quick to forgive her when she has a suspicious surprise?
1. Chapter 1 First Glimpse

AN: Discalimer: I do not own twilight, I wish I did but sadly I do not.

This story has also been posted on flooronefanfiction under my other pen name.

All Human

Edward POV

Time has changed everything. I've been out of medical school for a year and I am now practicing as a doctor alongside Carlisle. I did get some offers for some big time hospitals, although ever since I was little I dreamt of working with him.

Lately, life has been hard alone. All of my siblings are happy in their matches. Alice and Jasper have been planning their wedding; she's obsessing over every little detail. For example, she spent hours debating with Rosalie if lily's or roses made the best bouquet. She still hasn't made a decision. Some nights, Jasper came over to my apartment because there was no room for him in their bed or on the couch. Alice is a bridezilla meets the energizer bunny, a deadly combination.

Rosalie and Emmett are content, they were married two years ago and don't have any plans for children. It's ironic, everyone thought I would have been the first to get married, yet here I am, alone.

I just ended my shift and needed to get away from Alice and her rampage of wedding catalogs. How Jasper kept her under control is beyond me.

I was now almost to the Port Angeles Pier. I loved to go walking to clear my head at times when life seemed hectic.

I got out of my new Volvo, same look, new interior and a better gas mileage. I began walking, not paying attention to the atmosphere. I was browsing the windows, seeing if there was anything Esme might like for her birthday.

It was then that I saw something that I never thought I would see through the windows of the local coffee shop. It was _her_. The one love I've ever had. She still looked beautiful. Her hair was shorter now, only reaching slightly past her shoulders. Of course, that only made it curlier. Her curves were more defined, although I think I know why.

In her arms was a child, no older than three. Bella, a mother? She and I rarely spoke of children and when we did she didn't sound like she was in a hurry to be a mother.

I stood there for a few minutes, watching her. She never looked up to meet my gaze. Bella looked extremely tired; she had dark circles under her eyes, most likely due to the sleeping baby girl in her arms.

Part of me was dying to walk into that coffee shop and talk to her. To make sure she was alright. My more rational side told me I shouldn't be happy to see her, she's the one that left me nearly three years ago. By now she's probably happily married with the father of her child. That was probably the reason that she left me in the first place.

I was so enveloped in my own thoughts; I didn't realize she was staring at me. It looked as though she was having the same internal battle as I was.

Instead of waiting to see what she chose, I left. Walking quickly back to my Volvo. I raced back to my parents' house, knowing that the rest of my family could also have been there, as today was our weekly family dinner. I need to talk to Carlisle. He would surely know the right thing to do, right?


	2. Chapter 2 Bitterness Setting In

AN: Discalimer: I do not own twilight, I wish I did but sadly I do not.

Chp.2

I'm sure they heard my arrival, although they didn't greet me at the door. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were in the kitchen cooking. Jasper was sleeping in one of the large chairs, being sleep deprived due to Alice's obsessive wedding planning. Emmett was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Finally, Jasper passed out on me as soon as he got comfortable in that chair."

"Where's Carlisle?"

"He's still at work, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him."I said with a shrug, trying not to give anything away.

"You can talk to me, bro."

I had to think about that option for a moment, I knew Emmett only meant well. With that I nodded for him to follow me up the stairs. We entered my old bedroom. I sat down on the leather couch across from my bed.

"So what is it Edward?"

"I saw someone today." I wasn't sure if I could say it all at once. Again, I could tell Emmett just wanted to help and was very confused at the moment.

"Who?" He sat down on the bed trying to come up with people that would bring this kind of response out of me, no doubt.

"Bella," He froze as soon as I said her name.

"Where?"He inquired.

"In one of the coffee shops around the Port Angeles board walk."

"I wonder what she's doing back." He mused.

"She has a daughter."

"Bella? We're talking about the same person, right? I mean, Bella didn't even consider kids when she was with you."

"I know." That made me extremely jealous. Whoever it was that had the power to take her away from me apparently also had the power to change one of the most-stubborn-minds-I've-ever-dealt-with's opinion.

"Did you talk to her?"

"I couldn't. She has no idea what she's caused, how could she? Bella probably doesn't even care. She's happy now with her husband and daughter."

"Maybe it's not even like that, maybe she isn't happy."

"It doesn't matter, I doubt she even care anymore."

"You never know bro. People can surprise you. Bella did that all the time."

"I know,

" Was all I could say. I knew Bella could surprise me; she did it every day when we were together. I usually could tell what everybody around me was thinking, but Bella was very unpredictable.

"Next time you see her, try to talk to her. Maybe you can get everything resolved."

"Maybe," We both got up and went downstairs before anyone could notice out absence.

Not much changed except Jasper was now snoring. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were nearly done with dinner. They were also going over wedding details at the same time. We also heard Carlisle's car park outside.

"Edward, Emmett, could you set the table?" Esme asked politely.

"Of course," I replied. No one ever disobeyed our adopted mother Esme; it would cause far too much disrespect. We did our job in silence. I was mostly thinking about Bella.

Once Carlisle came in Esme put the food on the table. We got settled in our seats, the same seats we always sit at, although, the seat across from me has been empty for three years.

I stayed quiet throughout the mean, until Esme noticed something was off.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

I shared a brief look with Emmett who nodded at my silent question. I told them how I saw Bella in that coffee shop and what I thought her reason for leaving was.

Alice looked shocked, I knew Bella's abrupt leaving hurt her almost as much as it hurt me. Rosalie looked extremely mad, she didn't like that Bella hurt our family, especially her Emmett.

"Wow. That's a shock," Esme broke the silence.

"So she's living here now?" Alice had hope and hurt in her voice.

"Evidently, although, I don't know for certain," I replied. Alice was as torn as I was, aside from myself Alice who Bella was closest with.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about Alice and Jasper's wedding plans. Although, compared to some Jasper didn't seem too excited about his walk down the aisle. We of course knew that Jasper was completely in love with Alice. He was just overwhelmed.

We continued discussing various things. Alice kept stressing how everyone needs to be dressed perfectly at her wedding.

Once dinner was over, I decided to help Esme with a few things she needed done around the house. Rosalie and Alice went back to wedding planning at Alice and Jasper's apartment. Emmett and Jasper went to Rose and Emmett's condo to settle the score at their newest video game obsession.

Esme and I were washing the dishes in silence until she decided to speak.

"So what are you going to do if you run into Bella again?"

"I don't know," I simply muttered.

"I think you should talk to her. You two were so close; I don't think she would mind. Plus, I miss seeing you so happy."

"I'm sure Bella's happy with her family," I replied bitterly.

"That doesn't mean you two can't be friends. I know you still love her in one way or another; and knowing how much she loved you it goes for her as well."

"Yes, you're right Esme. I just don't want to put myself out there."

"Take a risk. You haven't done that in a while."

"What about when I dated Tanya, Jessica, or Bryanna?"

"They were nice, except for Jessica. But, I knew you couldn't see yourself with any of those girls in the long run."

I stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating what I could do. I had to take everything into consideration.

"Promise me you'll at least talk to her next time you see her."

"I don't know Esme…"

"Edward, promise," She said sternly.

I thought about it for a minute. I do still love Bella, I couldn't hide that. I knew what I had to do."Okay. I'll talk to her."

Once I helped Esme finish washing the dishes and helped her move a few things, I went home.

I lived in a nice apartment building just outside of Forks. I lived alone, since I wasn't in a serious relationship. Thus, it was always quiet. I spent most of my free time reading or playing the piano.

I was thinking about what I had told Esme. Surely Bella wouldn't mind seeing me. We were in love since high school. Our relationship was the most important thing to both of us. Everything was great. I should've seen the signs that last month when she left. Something was off; she was _never_ hesitant when I touched her, not until that last month. She never cared when I would hang out with my brothers instead of coming directly back to our apartment after class. That changed that final month.

I would find out the truth. I was bound to run into her, Forks was very small. The thing I didn't know is what I would find when I talked to Bella.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Again

AN: I don't own twilight

Chapter 3: Meeting Again.

I was with Emmett and Jasper, attempting to escape Esme, Alice, and Rosalie's constant wedding planning. We decided to drive around Port Angeles. Emmett was starting to get hungry (as usual), so we stopped at a coffee shop; the same coffee shop I saw Bella in and was now making my usual coffee destination at a pathetic attempt to see her again.

We ordered and sat down at a table in the corner. Jasper was clearly still tired; Thus the reason why he got the strongest coffee on the menu.

"Is Alice that bad?" Emmett asked while gesturing to Jasper's coffee.

"She's _very_ enthusiastic," he muttered while taking a sip of coffee.

"Are you ready for this? It's a big step," I added, nobody had really asked Jasper's consent recently.

"Yes. I love Alice more than anything. It may not seem like it but, I am happy we're making it official. I've always had that dream with her."

We dropped the subject, nobody enjoyed talking about our feelings, we moved onto lighter subjects like sports and cars; Regular guy stuff.

We were all involved in our own conversations until I heard someone say my name. I knew, no matter what time there had been I would know that voice anywhere.

"Edward?" She was holding her child and looked even more sleep deprived.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Charlie decided to move closer to La Push for retirement and offered me to take his house and I decided to."

"Couldn't stay away from the rain, could you?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face. He always thought of Bella as another little sister.

"Yeah, Forks grew on me."

"And, who's this?" He gestured to the child in Bella's arms.

"Oh, this is Ashley."

"She's adorable. How old is she?"

"A little over three," she replied, shooting me a look that made me very confused. Like that could mean anything to me other than she had Ashley the year she left me.

"Well, um… I better get going," Bella muttered, turning to walk away.

"Wait," I was unaware for a moment that I was the one who called out to her. I then walked over to where she was stopped. I looked at her closely, noticing she wasn't wearing a wedding ring; that wasn't what I would expect out of Bella. "Would you want to go out to dinner sometime? You know, to catch up."

"Um… I don't know Ashley gets pretty restless."

"I'm sure Esme would love to take care of her. Plus, Alice and Esme would love to see you again."

Bella contemplated for a minute before replying to my proposition. "Sure" She reached into her bag and pulled out a business card. "Here," she said handing me the card," Call me with the plans."

"Will do." She smiled warmly and left. I looked down at the business card.

Isabella Swan

Editor

Little Brown Publishing's

The information was followed by her number, my one way to reach her. Although, I did know where she lived but it would be rude to appear unannounced and most likely unwanted.

I learned one thing, she wasn't married. She didn't wear a ring on her finger nor was her last name changed; although, that still didn't answer my questions about why she left. I know I'll get the truth…eventually.


	4. Family Affair

AN: I do not own Twilight

This chapter is not new, but it had a plethora of errors that were bothering me.

Chapter 4

We drove back to Carlisle and Esme's house. That was where Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were wedding planning…again. Now they were debating over the meanings and symbols of different flowers and bouquet arrangements.

"Did you boys have fun?" Esme asked as soon as we sat down on the couch. They were still at the kitchen table, the same place they've been for the last three hours.

"Yeah," Emmett replied. "Guess who we ran into?"

"Bella," Alice guessed, correct as always. I noted that she had hope in her voice, probably hoping she and Bella could reignite their friendship. Although, I don't know how long it would take if it did happen. Alice was never one to forgive quickly when she was deeply hurt, Bella did cause her a lot of hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice resented Bella before they became friends again.

"Edward, did you talk to her?" Esme asked, remembering my promise.

"Yes."

"And?" Rosalie urged. I knew she still held some resentment for Bella after what she did to me but, she loved to stick her nose in other people's business.

"I made plans with her actually."

"What? Why would you do that?!"

"Rosalie," Esme scolded, "He's an adult, let him do what he wants."

"What are you doing with her?" Alice was genuinely curious, not looking for something to yell at me over, but I could also tell that there was hurt in my planning.

"I told her I wanted to have dinner with to catch up. Do you mind watching her daughter, Esme?"

"Of course not, anything to help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I got back to my apartment, I had the desire to call Bella. She still had an effect on me, nothing she could do would ever change that; although, I decided against calling her. It was close to nine and I could tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she needed sleep.

I dressed for bed and began to relax. My mind was racing with the possibilities of Bella's truth. At lunch tomorrow I would call and arrange everything with her. It was her work number, so I knew she would have to answer.

Although, in the end it might hurt, there's nothing I want more than to speak to her; to tell her that I still care. The more logical part of me wanted to keep the last part silent, I don't know if that would happen though.

When I went to work the next day, I didn't have my mind completely focused on the few patients in the hospital. Once it was lunch, I went into my office and called the number Bella gave me.

"Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I breathed, "Hi, it's Edward."

"Oh, hey. How are you?"

"Great. I was wondering when you wanted to meet up for dinner."

"Um…whenever is good for you. I would need to find someone to watch Ashley."

"I asked Esme, she said she would love to do it."

"Edward, I can't let her do that."

"You know that Esme loves to help. Plus, she misses having children around."

"What? No children from you or Rosalie and Emmett?"

I was a little flattered that Bella thought I would be wanted by anyone but her. Of course those feelings were from long ago.

"Well, Rosalie and Emmett haven't been thinking about children, they aren't ready."

"And you?"

"I just… haven't found the right girl."

She giggled lightly. "Don't worry she's out there." I resisted the urge of telling Bella that I had already found her, she just didn't feel the same.

"I hope your right. What about you?"

"I'm focusing more on my career and Ashley."

"How is she?"

"She's a little restless, but she's pretty good for being so young; although, she hardly talks to anyone."

"I noticed she was very quiet, she must get it from you."

Bella laughed although it sounded a little nervous."Probably"

"So, what happened between you and her father, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, um…he and I just didn't see eye-to-eye."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"It happens. So is tomorrow night good?"

"For what?" I asked, uncomprehending.

"Dinner," Bella replied laughing quietly.

"Oh, yeah."

"I'll drop Ashley off with Esme at 7ish. They still live in the same house, right?"

"Yeah, I'll just meet you at their house and then we can drive to Port Angeles."

"So, it's a plan."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," I hung up my phone unwillingly. I wish I could talk to Bella all day.

I still had twenty minutes of my lunch left so I decided to head down to the cafeteria. I grabbed a plate of food and sat down at a vacant table. Soon, I wasn't alone at the table.

"Carlisle." I acknowledged my father with a nod of my head as he settled across from me at the table.

"So I've heard you have been talking with Bella," he said causally.

"I just got off the phone with her actually," I replied after swallowing a spoonful of macaroni and cheese.

"Have you made any plans with her?"

"I'm having dinner with her tomorrow night. Esme agreed to watch Bella's daughter as a favor to me."

For a few minutes we ate in silence. Finally, Carlisle replied. "Son, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I know that I'm reconnecting with what was once the most important thing to me."

"I realize how important she was to you Edward. Although, what if you two become close again and she runs off like she did before? I remember what that did to you, it was painful. We don't want to see you get hurt again."

"We?" I challenged

"Alice, Emmett, and I," he clarified. "Rosalie decided she's indifferent, since it doesn't directly affect her. Plus, she knows she's the last person you would listen to. Jasper and Esme believe you should go for it." I knew Esme was in favor of me talking to Bella again, she gave me the push in the first place. Jasper and I weren't nearly as close as Alice and I or Emmett and myself, yet he trusted me to make my own decisions.

"I know what happened, but maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding that led to her becoming a mother," he challenged. Whenever Carlisle and I debated it was more of a mental rebuke than anything.

"So that's what this is about?"

"She'll do whatever she can to protect that child, even if that means hurting you. Edward you must realize that _everything _is different. This isn't just some high school romance, these are serious adult problems."

Before I could argue with me father about how I am capable of dealing with whatever was coming, the intercom went off. "Doctor Edward Cullen to room 207," the loud voice repeated. I got up, discarding me half eaten lunch.

"We'll finish this later, Edward." I nodded in response before heading off to where I was called to.


	5. The Dream

AN: I do not own Twilight

New Moon is almost here!!! I am lucky enough to be going to a midnight showing, how about you guys?

Chapter 5

I thought about what Carlisle said throughout the day; that it wasn't smart for me to get involved with Bella, that I wasn't ready to handle her daughter's presence. I agreed with neither of these assumptions, I truly don't believe that anything will come out of a relationship with Bella, like he said, things are drastically different now.

I got of the shower both aggravated and tired, but if that was a result of the circles spinning in my head, I wasn't sure. I didn't bother to towel off thoroughly, there was no one here to pester me about getting the sheets wet, and threw on only a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms. I jumped into my bed quickly, making sure to turn my phone off, and set my obnoxious alarm clock.

I'm not sure of how I began to think about the past, but there it was, staring me in the face with perfect clarity.

I was nearly done studying for my next chapter quiz going to be given the next day and wrapping up my essay that was due to the professor by eight PM tonight.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket as I hit the 'print' icon for my essay, and then swiftly took my cell out of my pocket and reading the message.

The text was from Bella, telling me that she was done with her last class of the day and that she was heading towards the library.

I quickly sent her a reply, announcing that I was done and planned to meet her in the middle of the quad. I powered down the computer and collected my things, including my still warm paper.

I headed down the steps quickly, not hindrance by clumsiness, and began toward the general direction of Bella's class.

I caught sight of her easily; she wasn't looking forward, instead focused on the scenery of the fall day, so she did not see as I came closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder before resting my chin atop of her head. She settled back into my arms, watching the fountain across the way, until she was discontented with that and turned around in my grasp to settle her head in the crux of my neck.

"How was class?" I asked, attempting to make some distance between our bodies to keep from making a spectacle of ourselves for passing faculty and students, although scenes like ours weren't uncommon.

"Umm…fine. My short story is going to be entered in some contest due to the persistence of my teacher," Bella explained with nonchalance, staring at the top button of my shirt and biting her lip.

"That's great, love," I replied with sincere excitement. I had heard tales of her astounding creative writing from both my sister Alice, and my mother, but I had been forbidden from reading anything yet, and if it was published due to this contest, she could make no quarrels about it.

"I guess," she sighed, grabbing each of my hands with her corresponding one.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, grazing my thumb over her knuckle.

"Well, it's just that this other girl in my class is also entered and she's so much better than me, I probably won't even come close, so there's no point in getting my hopes up."

"I think there's plenty to be excited about; you're an amazing writer, sweetheart." I dropped our intertwined hands, allowing mine to go around her waist and to touch my forehead against hers.

"You've never read any of my writing, besides school essays," she reminded me in a smug tone, jabbing her finger at my chest in emphasis.

"That is only because you're so stubborn and won't allow me to, but even from what I have been able to sneak out of you, I can tell you're great."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," she concluded, rolling her eyes and evading mine.

"No, I mean it," I assured her, pressing our bodies closer together, so much for not being like our peers.

"Prove it," Bella whispered, and at that moment I was sure we weren't simply talking about her capability as a writer.

She was biting her lip and looking up at me from under her lashes. She then slowly moved her hands from between us, tracing them up my arms, shoulders, and neck, to finally comb through my hair, grazing my scalp with her finger nails. I knew _exactly_ what that movement in combination with that look meant. It was her own way of telling me that she wanted _something_ from me and she figured the perfect method of telling me a few months ago, it _definitely_ worked.

I felt the exact same way that she did, and I quickly met my lips to hers, physical contact in one way. Suddenly, I had a stabbing thought in the back of my brain, causing me to break the kiss far before I intended.

Bella wore a look of confusion in her eyes while her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from our previous activity.

"Before we get too distracted, I remembered that I have to turn my essay into the professor. Do you want to come along with me?" I offered in a low voice, still caught up in the train of thought that was speeding swiftly before.

"I'll wait for you here," she declared before adding with a smirk and a wink. "I want to conserve my energy for later."

I had to catch my breath slightly before I could compose myself enough to just manage to give Bella a quick peck before leaving. I didn't think I've ever made it across campus as I did then, I was amazed by myself as I managed a quick 'hello' to the professor, gave him the paper, and bolted back to Bella.

That is when things got strange, as I walked out of the coverage of the buildings, something changed at what I was looking towards, although I couldn't quite place it.

Then, I realized as I was walking closer to the space where I left Bella, this is where the change was. I stopped in the shade of the trees in a decent view of my Bella and the obstruction.

Bella was sitting on the bench, resting against a man whose face was hidden by his big hood. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was leaning into his side. I felt overwhelming jealousy and hurt at the sight, then I noticed that setting had also changed, instead of the dark fall leaves cluttering the deadened grass, there were bright flowers surrounding blooming trees.

Once I took my eyes off the surroundings, I noticed that the two on the bench had also changed. Bella was focused on more than just the man at her side; new here yes were darting down to her bulging stomach. She was hugely pregnant with someone's- presumably the male at her right- child.

Following that, the prime suspect then turned their head, causing their hood to slip from their head.

At first the features were changing so quickly I couldn't tell who it was, but I could see that he was laughing at me. Then, the pieces slowly stopped changing at an alarming rate, almost like a slot machine.

I saw many men: Tyler Crowley, an ignorant classmate, Erick Yorkie, a very…motivated individual, I even saw Jasper and Emmett, my own brothers. Finally, the image settled on that of Mike Newton, cackling at me. It seemed like the obnoxious noise was never going to stop, and it just kept increasing in volume while Bella looked on in stately awe, moving her hand from her very pregnant stomach to his hair.

Then, I was back in my room, panting from my suddenness of waking up. I wasn't sure where my thoughts of the past morphed into a dream; although I was certain where the nightmare came in, but I was glad all of it was over.

To my surprise, I had a sheen of sweat on my face despite the cool temperature in the room. I walked over to my curtain-covered window and wretched it open, relishing in the light breeze and the smell caused by the drizzling rain coming down in a steady pattern.

I then strolled to a cabinet right outside my door, grabbing a blanket just in case the breeze became stronger. I fixed my bottoms before climbing back into bed, noticing that I must have been tossing in my sleep.

As I laid back into bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep, I made a promise to myself: I _will_ find out the absolute truth about Bella's abrupt disappearance from my life, no matter if the truth would hurt.


	6. Feelings

AN: I do not own Twilight

I absolutely loved new moon, I'm such a dork that I saw it again after my midnight showing, and I was sobbing both times. I'll never hear the end of it from everyone else, but it was tear worthy in my opinion. The time lapse is what really kills me every time. What did you guys think of it?

Chapter 6

The whole time throughout work both days, I couldn't wait to see Bella. The one thing I was dreading about that time was talking to Carlisle. We were meeting at my parents' house meaning I would have to speak with my father.

I was anxiously awaiting the moment I got to see Bella again. She made me feel as though I was seventeen again. As soon as I clocked out I headed to my apartment to get ready.

It was only 5. I knew I was being childish and silly, but I was counting down until I got to see Bella. Of course, I was nervous about what that time spent might mean. What if after tonight she felt as if I got the information I was entitled and didn't want to see or speak to me anymore. I tried and failed to stop thinking in that way. I was always pessimistic and it wasn't necessarily great.

I made reservations and had gotten showered and dressed properly by 6. It was still too early to drive over to my parents' house. I decided on a whim to play me piano. It's been awhile since I sat down and devoted time to my music, the last time was during my moments of happiness, when the confusion and agitation didn't win everything over. During my previous relationships nothing turned extremely meaningful.

My first two relationships after Bella left were to take my mind off of her leaving. Tanya was an old family friend who's always liked me. Honestly she was pretty in her own way but she care too much about the physical relationship. Next, I dated Jessica; we went to high school together and ran into each other at a bar. At first, I thought it was just going to be a one night stand, but Jessica was extremely clingy. That lead to a two month relationship that was mostly spent arguing. Most wouldn't expect me to have a one night stand, but if anyone knew how I was feeling at that point they would understand. It was basically a distraction from everything else. After Rosalie found out she swore I caught a disease, her and Jessica never have liked each other.

My most recent relationship, and by recent I mean two years ago, was with Angela. She was a sweet girl but I did what I unusually did: compare them to Bella. Needless to say, that didn't last so long or go over so well in my mind.

Through thinking about everything, I didn't notice it was 6:25. I walked out of my apartment, locking it carefully, and went to my Volvo. I drove to my parents' house, trying to focus on the CD playing. The band had a female lead singer and weren't very popular anymore but, they were better than the music on the radio.

I arrived at my destination, slightly regretting driving so fast since that meant there would be more time to talk to Carlisle. I stayed in my car longer than necessary and walked to the entrance slowly. I knew I was being childish thinking that that would delay the conversation longer than a few seconds.

Once I entered I immediately noticed Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Esme was giving me a warm, loving smile, like she usually did. Alice was examining my outfit but, I caught an extreme difference in how I would have thought she would be before reuniting with her once best friend. Rosalie was giving me the same glare she usually did; that made me feel strangely at ease.

"Carlisle wanted to speak with you," Esme said looking up from yet another wedding catalog. I knew that notice would be coming. I walked towards Carlisle's office, where he could always be found.

Once I stepped into the room he did not look up from the philosophy book he was enveloped in, this was usual procedure for us. I took a seat in the chair facing his desk. I waited quietly and patiently as her finished the chapter and could begin our conversation.

"Edward, you know how I feel and you know how our family feels. I think it would be good for you to gain closure by speaking to Bella again. Although, I don't believe you two should become intimate again." Why would he assume it would head in that direction? After tonight is when I would know of would even want to see Bella again. That was dumb for me to think that I could stay away from her for any length of time, even I f I wanted to.

"Carlisle, I don't think we'd ever become involved in that way again. As you said, 'everything is different.' I doubt it would all lead in that direction." Those were true facts; Bella should be worrying about caring for her daughter, not making up with an ex-boyfriend. No matter how much I wanted us to be close; I didn't want her to neglect her child.

"Alright, son. Remember to take everything into consideration if anything were to happen. I know you'll do what's right for you, even if that means disagreeing with some of us." I nodded. Carlisle was starting to make movement to begin reading his book again, so I made my silent exit.

I went back into the living and dining area. Rosalie and Alice were now having a dress over bridesmaid dress colors. Esme wasn't adding to the debate of yellow or purple. When she noticed me she gave a smug smile. I wonder if she got to Carlisle earlier to convince him of seeing her side.

There was a shy knock on the door. I checked the nearby clock located on the cable box, 6:57; it must be Bella.

* * *

I know it's short, I apologize for that, but on a good note for my break off of school, I'll be typing like crazy when I'm not begging someone to go see New Moon with me.


	7. Dinner

AN: I don't own twilight

I said I was going to be posting like crazy, I'm making good on the promise.

Chapter 7

I walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, standing on the steps was Bella. It wasn't a particularly cold night and it wasn't raining but, I still didn't want her to stand outside for very long. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that had a rounded neckline and went just below her knee, over top of it was a black sweater that matched her black ballet flats; Bella was never one for heels. I noticed she was also carrying two bags, one was marginally bigger than the other and was obviously filled with Ashley's things, and the other, smaller one was half empty, both were balancing on her right shoulder. She had Ashley balanced on her left hip attempting to juggle all the weight comfortably.

I opened the door wider, smiling. She took my silent invitation to walk inside and automatically looked around. She smiled after doing a full sweep through.

"Wow, it looks just like I remember it," she said quietly. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or simply thinking aloud. In response, I just chuckled.

Ashley peeked out of Bella's chest and looked at me. She said "hi" quietly, blushing and giggling afterward.

"Wow," Bella remarked looking at the child that resembled her so much.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"She must like you, she hardly talks to anyone besides me and Charlie," she explained. She put Ashley down on the ground beside her and I noticed the little girl was still staring at me. I keeled down to her height and she walked over to me, giving me a hug. I picked Ashley up and surveyed Bella for a reaction, she just smiled.

"I guess I don't have to worry about her not liking people," she muttered to herself.

We walked to the living room; I still had Ashley in tow. Rosalie didn't bother looking up; she simply didn't care about the situation. Esme got up and hugged Bella. Alice stayed in her seat, but she looked torn between doing what Esme or Rosalie was doing. Instead she looked at her old friend and I could see her hurt for the first time.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again," Esme said adoringly. She had always had a soft spot for Bella; she was like her third daughter.

"It's good to see you too, Esme. It's been too long," Bella said carefully, pulling out of the hug.

"Who's this?" Esme asked, looking at the child I was holding.

"This is Ashley, my daughter," She replied shyly.

"She's adorable, looks a lot like you."

"Thanks," Bella blushed, as I expected. "And thank you for watching her tonight."

"It's no problem. After all, the girls and I are just going over wedding details. Carlisle will probably be in his study all night."

"Right," Bella chuckled quietly without humor. "So, who's getting married?" I could tell she wasn't sure if she should be asking that question.

"Alice and Jasper," Rosalie piped in. She wasn't looking at Bella menacingly, like I expected. She seemed as though she was talking to a distant relative she tolerated.

"Oh, congratulations," Bella said, unsure of any other proper response.

"We better get going," I reminded Bella.

"Alright," she said. She then looked at Ashley."Be good."

Ashley just rolled her eyes and replied, "yes mommy." I chuckled at how well she held her own against Bella. Rosalie, Esme, and Bella soon joined in my muffled laughter. Esme then held her arms out for Ashley and I gently handed her to Esme. Bella handed her the bags containing Ashley's things.

I began walking towards the door with Bella following. "Don't stay out too late," Esme reminded us. I rolled my eyes; I am an adult and perfectly capable of making it home at a reasonable hour.

I held the door open for Bella both when leaving the house and getting in my Volvo. We drove in silence for a few minutes.

"I see you haven't changed much," Bella remarked, looking around the car.

"How so?"

"Well you still love Volvos," I chuckled before she could continue. "You're still messy," She glanced around at the various Cds, books, and jackets lounging around in my car. "And you're still the gentleman you used to be," she smiled.

Her happiness caused me to instantly smile."So, Ashley doesn't talk much?" I asked, remembering she mentioned it back at the house.

"No, not unless she's at home or she's comfortable with that person." She was looking out the window so I couldn't quite see her facial expression.

"So she's comfortable with me?" I pressed.

"Evidently," Bella shrugged," She also thinks you're cute." She smirked after saying that, which led to her giggling.

"And you know this how?" I asked out of amusement.

"She told me after we left from the coffee shop. Apparently she has my taste," she blushed a little after saying that.

"So you're an editor?" I asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, I did go to school for it after all. Plus, it's easy; all I have to do is read and check grammatical errors." She followed along with my topic change without mentioning it, although I know Bella recognized it.

"It's all you did most of the time anyway," I noted of her usual behavior and she laughed lightly.

"And you're a doctor?"

"Yes, I work with Carlisle actually."

"At the same hospital as before?"

"Yes, he wouldn't move from there."

"I remember all the times I had to go to that hospital," she laughed.

We continued the last few minutes of the drive in silence. I pulled into a casual restaurant, something I knew Bella would approve of. Again I opened both doors for Bella. We took our seats once our hostess led us to them and I took into account the romantic, secluded setting.

"So you have full custody of Ashley?" I began to make conversation.

"Yeah, the father didn't want to be a part of it. He basically chickened out."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Ashley seems really happy."

"Yeah, she can be a handful though," she said smiling.

"So Alice and Jasper are getting married?"She asked once the waitress left after taking our orders.

"Yes, it's been pretty hectic. Of course, you know how Alice can get."

"Jasper's still handling her so I'm sure she's not _that_ bad."

"Rosalie was worse, Alice is just more excited."

We spoke of our families for awhile. Renee and Phil got a divorce after hidden marriage counseling. I told her about Alice and Rosalie's boutique, Emmett's construction company, Jasper's job as a history teacher, and the bar Jasper and Emmett own in Port Angeles. I wanted my answers, but I didn't want to rush Bella.

We talked about her daughter a lot. Ashley has plenty of Bella in he, it was extremely obvious to me. She didn't speak much of the father, only that he didn't want to be involved and Bella didn't want to subject Ashley to that.

Our drive home was relatively silent. We had a meaningless conversation about how we still listen to the same music we did in high school. I know I was counting on this dinner to get my answers, but maybe I could drag this along and spend more time with Bella.


	8. Some Truth

AN: I don't own twilight

New moon just gets better and better, but the annoying eight-year-old's who claim to have read the books irritate me. I don't see how some people my age get it in its entirety, let alone children.

Chapter 8

We made it back to Carlisle and Esme's house by 9:30. Esme apparently was born to be a mother; she said she got Ashley to sleep a half hour after we left a shock to Bella.

"Thank you for watching her Esme," Bella said picking up her sleeping daughter.

"It was my pleasure, she was an angel. I'd be happy to babysit whenever you like," she replied.

"Thanks, Charlie isn't that great with kids," Bella admitted.

Esme smiled and told Bella goodnight. I began walking Bella to the door when we were stopped by Alice.

"Bella, do you want to go out for coffee sometime?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Um, sure, how about tomorrow?" Bella replied unsure.

"Okay, twelve at the coffee shop on Main St. in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

I opened the door for Bella once her conversation with Alice was over. We walked out to her black Audi Coupe, she asked me to hold Ashley so she could get her keys and unlock the car. Once the lock was disabled, I arranged Ashley in her car seat. I then went over to the driver's side of the car to say goodnight to Bella. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, facing outward, waiting for me.

"I had fun, we should do this again sometime," She began as soon as I was standing in front of her. "And thank you, you didn't have to do this."

"Of course, I've wanted to speak with you for a while."

"Yeah, I know the feeling,"she said quietly, looking down at her hands resting in her lap.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow, after your _fun_ day with Alice."

"Right," she said with a laugh. "How scared should I be?"

"She's harmless, she won't attack. After all, she's never been an evil little pixie," I replied with quiet laughter.

"She doesn't like what I did, does she?" Bella surprised me at the beginning; it was the first time she actually mentioned what happened.

"Not particularly," I muttered, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"I understand I shouldn't have done it how I did. I am sorry for that; I can't say I'm sorry for leaving though, it's what was best for everyone."

"I don't know about that," I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Edward. It hurt me as much as it hurt you," she replied, looking up at me. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I simply replied. I expected her to begin driving, but instead she hugged me. She felt amazing to hold, her sent still drove me crazy. She released herself from my hold too early and got into her car. We said her goodbyes and once her car was out of sight, I went back into the house.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were collecting their wedding catalogs into neat piles.

"No more obsessive planning?" I asked in a teasing manor.

Alice just smiled and replied, "Oh you're just bitter because you aren't anywhere near marriage." I didn't take her comment seriously; I knew she didn't mean any harm by it.

I sat down in the living room and got comfortable. Alice soon followed once she had all of her wedding catalogs, magazines, and a copy of Wedding Planning for Dummies.

"So, is there a reason you asked Bella out to coffee?" I casually brought up as soon as she sat down in the overstuffed chair. She looked especially small in such a large seat.

"Honestly, I didn't give much thought to it. I just wanted to talk to Bella."

"Alright, try to be polite, she's been through a lot," I said, thinking about what Bella said before she left.

"So have we," Alice muttered under her breath, not intending me to hear. I ignored her comment; I knew I didn't want to argue with Alice.

I went to my apartment shortly after my conversation with Alice. My apartment seemed hauntingly empty after my day with Bella. Once I got home I noticed I had a text message, I didn't notice its arrival due to my phone being off during my 'date'. I opened it and, to my surprise, it was from Bella. It read, 'I can't wait to see you again; I hope it's not that long of time.'

The thought that she wants to see me like I want to see her gave me a thrill of hope and happiness. Maybe everything _could_ work out. Screw what my family thought, whatever happens, happens.

It was extremely hard to fall asleep; I wanted nothing more than to talk to Bella. It didn't help that I didn't know when I would see her again, although I knew she wanted to see.

I tried every method I knew to fall asleep: counting back from 100- I reached negative fifty-seven before giving up- , focusing on something extremely hard-of course that led to Bella- then I tried day dreaming, which sometimes led to sleep- that dissolved to Bella. I knew it should seem pathetic that I was giving a woman so much power, but she mesmerized me. I couldn't help but think about her; although, it did greatly interfere with my call time of 7:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. Fortunately, I finally fell asleep at 1 a.m.


	9. Plans

AN: I don't own twilight

I broke down and spent money on a New Moon jacket, it wasn't fair Edward and Bella were calling to me.

Chapter 9

I woke extremely tired, wishing somehow my alarm was lying to me. To my extreme distaste, the alarm clock read correctly, stating it was 6:30 a.m. I finally peeled myself out of bed and over to my closet to get work clothes on.

I arrived at the hospital with three minutes to spare. I did my usual duties and was counting the hours till lunch, the time I could talk to Bella; after all, she did have coffee with Alice today, something that could easily be good or bad.

At my job I've seen everything that could possibly happen in a town as small as Forks. Thus, nothing really fazed me at my job, which unfortunately meant that work wasn't a great distraction. I knew that the four hours until lunch would be extremely long, not because I skipped breakfast and was hungry, but because I was waiting to talk to a beautiful woman.

My prophecy was correct and the four hours seemed to equal a day's length, rather than the actual 240 minutes. Finally, at eleven o'clock I entered my office and dialed the number that seemed to be etched into my eyelids.

Bella answered on the second ring. She sounded relieved, as was I. "Hello Edward, how's work?"

"Good, I suppose; although it isn't as exciting as general hospital." She giggled slightly at my comparison, the desired effect.

"Well, let's hope not or everyone around you would be dropping like flies."

"No, I wouldn't want that," I muttered, not wanting to sound too corny. "So, how was coffee with Alice?"

"Surprisingly quiet," she replied in a dulled shock, but it left me extremely confused.

"Wow…is that even possible?" I asked rhetorically. I've never had a quiet encounter with Alice. Even when the little pixie is depressed she speaks rapidly.

"Apparently. We even talked about the weather. The weather, Edward! What's especially pathetic about that is the weather here hardly ever changes, yet we were talking about it," Bella finished, clearly frustrated. I began laughing at her rant; it was quite hysterical to listen to."Edward, it's not that funny," she whined.

I stifled the end of my laughing fit with a sigh; this could actually be a problem. "You're right Bella, I apologize. What did you discuss besides the ever changing weather?"

"We talked about Ashley –apparently she's fond of Alice- her wedding, Charlie, and clothes. It was extremely unnerving, almost like she was forcing herself to do this on a bet, or something," she sighed, still not losing the frustration she clearly expressed earlier.

"You know Alice never meant any harm. She was most likely trying to make sure you were okay, but didn't want to get into a meaningful conversation in a coffee house."

"Right," Bella replied with a hard, but quiet chuckle. "Guess I should've figured something like that out of the meeting."

"Well we all know Alice is known to be cryptic from time-to-time," I replied in an attempt to make Bella feel better and finalize the subject. "So… how's Ashley?"

"Good, she's been talking a lot more. She asked me when she could see Esme again. Though, I can't blame her, it's hard not to love Esme."

"I'm sure Esme would love to see Ashley. Maybe she could vist with her and you and I could… maybe… go out again." My proposition sounded too nervous and worried to be even close to confident.

"Um… yeah that would be great." I breathed a silent sigh of relief when she uttered those words. Apparently my company wasn't a nuisance like I once feared it would be.

"We should go on a picnic, just like we used to," she suggested, recalling our past. I smiled at the memory of our picnics in the meadow, what I used to think of as our meadow. "Is the place in the forest still there?"

"Yeah, I've been there a few times since I've been back to Forks, it's still the same." I would go to the meadow whenever I needed to think, a tradition I started at the age of fourteen. No one knew the exact place of my private sanctuary, except Bella.

"Great, so when do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow at eleven? I don't have to work tomorrow so it's probably the best time, is that okay?"

"Yeah, do you want me to drop Ashley off and meet you?" She asked sheepishly.

"I can pick you up and we can drop Ashley off on the way. I'll pack the lunch," I offered. I wanted everything to be as easy as possible for Bella, but mostly I wanted to show her I could be the cooperative good guy.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked curiously. She always used to cook for the both of us when we were together.

"Yeah, it's the same house as before, right?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

I closed my phone slowly and glanced at the clock, I had ten minutes left of my lunch break. I should've bought my food before hand; I'd have to remember that next time. I looked through my desk, searching for the chips and granola bars I save for times I don't want to eat hospital food, or drive somewhere during my designated lunch time. I grabbed a bag of Cheetos and began munching, wondering what Alice was truly up to. I then realized tonight was our weekly family dinner; something I'm sure will be moderately awkward. I haven't spoken to either Jasper or Emmett recently, although I don't believe much has changed. Nothing would interfere with our family bond.


	10. Memory Provoked

AN: I don't own twilight

Thank you for all of you who have added my story to alerts and favorites, and those of you who write me such encouraging reviews, they make me happy.

For any of you who have wondered why I haven't switched off to Bella's point of view, I have a reason for that. I started off in Edward's point of view, you know how he's feeling about the situation and hopefully want to find out the truth as much as he does, if I switched off to Bella's, then you would know more than him, which wouldn't coincide with my goal of the audience finding out with him. Plus, I think you all know where this will eventually go.

Chapter 10

At seven thirty I drove to the house I grew up in. I noticed all the cars were in the driveway, meaning I was the last to arrive, as usual. When I entered the house, I noted the sounds of the Seattle Mariners game coming from the living room. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were talking animatedly about various things, none of them being the wedding. I also realized that Jasper wasn't asleep, like I expected, instead he was watching the game attentively with Emmett.

I sat down silently next to Alice who acknowledged me with an enthusiastic "Hi Edward!" She always was the happiest, even when she wasn't exactly happy.

There was relatively no conversation, unless Jasper and Emmett didn't agree with a call made in the baseball game. Although, the words began flowing freely when we were all seated at the dinner table. Alice and Rosalie began talking about the wedding, but they quickly stopped when Esme gave them a look we all knew too well.

"Edward, how was your night with Bella?" Carlisle asked after a few silent moments.

"Good." It seemed extremely inadequate for the time I spent with Bella, but that was all I could muster at the moment.

"You went out with her?" Emmett suddenly piped in with a strong amount of surprise in his voice.

"Yes," I said, not wanting to admit I knew the reason for Emmett's tone.

"Oh...that's good I guess," he shrugged and Rosalie gave him a tentative look. It seemed as though the conversation was being carefully controlled for my benefit.

"Esme, is there any way you could watch Ashley again tomorrow?" I asked, looking directly at my mother and trying to ignore the other eyes on me.

"Of course, were you two planning on doing something then?" She asked, wearing a warm smile that seemed to radiate off of her. She also seemed a little smug; if not for her push I wouldn't have this relationship with Bella.

"Yes, we're planning on going on a picnic actually," I replied, taking a bite of the barbecue chicken sitting on my plate.

Instead of saying anything, Esme smiled wider, giving off obvious hope and happiness as to the turn my life abruptly took.

"So, how long is it until the school year's over, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper worked at our old high school and once school ended for the summer he focused on the pub he co-owned with Emmett. The two positions still made me laugh silently, there was extreme contrast.

"Three weeks, but it's going to be really tough. We still have finals coming up and we have to review for those, the hardest part is getting them to stay concentrated." Jasper taught history for the sophomore class, even though the end for them wasn't a special milestone, it can still be hard to concentrate. I remember attempting to study for finals with Bella, that wasn't the easiest thing to do when any little movement from her would immediately grab my attention. She didn't mean to be a road block; according to her I was just as big of a distraction to her as she was to me. Unfortunately that meant we were forced to study separately, or else our grades would suffer.

I quickly snapped myself out of the past and focused on the present. Every now and then it gets hard to accept your happiest time is in your past.

The dinner conversation continued on light topics. We spoke of the hospital, Alice and Rosalie's clothing store, Future of Fashion, and Emmett and Jasper's pub, True Blood (AN: Thank you Brianna's mom). The conversations soon faded and we excused ourselves and said goodbye to our parents, but Alice, Jasper, and I were planning on meeting at Rosalie and Emmett's condo to talk more. Their place was about twenty minutes inside Port Angeles, so we arrived by nine.

When we got inside, Emmett immediately went to the bar to start making drinks. It was easy to tell why Emmett convinced Jasper to open a bar, he certainly didn't mind drinking often, which was clear by the fully stocked bar located in the kitchen.

Everyone but Alice and Emmett passed on the drinking, I especially didn't want to be caught up in DUI, and the other doctors at the hospital would lose all respect for me. Plus, I didn't want to have a hangover on my date, that wouldn't be the wisest decision.

We all gathered in their crème and red patterned living room- Rosalie said that color needed to be brought into the usual color scheme- taking seats on the overstuffed leather couches and chairs.

The conversations lead off simply, talking about usual things. Apparently Rosalie ran into Jessica the other day, you can only imagine how bad that could've been for Jessica. The only thing that stopped Rosalie was the knowledge that Jessica would go to the hospital and wait specifically for me to be her doctor, that's a thought I don't want to have.

Through the night, the alcohol began to take effect on Emmett and Alice. When Alice is drunk, she laughs hysterically at everything, and I do mean _everything_; she's not the best company if you have a headache. Emmett, on the other hand, is even more of a comedian, but seems to always focus on dirty jokes. There was one similarity between my two alcohol loving adopted siblings, they'll say whatever they want once they are thoroughly intoxicated.

I should've known that the topic of Bella would come up eventually, but it wasn't really something I was eager to get into. My reason was very rational: two people didn't like that I was having any kind of relationship with Bella.

"So, Edward, how's Bella?" Emmett staggered over the words and began laughing under his breath once he spit out Bella's name.

"Um...she's well," I answered with uncertainty. I was unsure what Emmett's intentions were and I didn't want to add fuel to any beginning fire. After all, who knew what would come from a drunken Emmett?

"I don't see why you're going after Bella, but then you've always been Ed-weird," Alice chimed in and then began laughing like a hyena at her mention at my immature childhood nickname. I rolled my eyes; this was going to be a very long night and a very bad headache.

"Alice," Jasper reprimanded her, but she just rolled her eyes and pushed his chest lightly, not stopping her loud, wind chime laugh.

"Seriously, she left you once, she'll leave you again. Then you'll turn back into zombie Eddie, creature of the dark and depressed moods. But I'll be there waiting until you're better to tell you ' I told you so...'" Emmett said matter of factly while opening his sixth can of Becks beer.

I knew there might be some truth to his words, but I couldn't face those facts, not when I knew that could be a real possibility. I shook that thought; Bella was my friend now, nothing more no matter what history we have together. Only because it is her, that's the only reason why I'm doing this. I needed to know the whole truth, why did everything change for the worst in such little time? It hurts to think of what we could've had, if not for that faithful day.

***Flashback* **

I had my books sprawled out on the kitchen table of my and Bella's apartment, I had a big test tomorrow and I hadn't been studying as hard as I should have been, instead I was hanging out with my two adopted brothers. I did feel bad for neglecting Bella, but I planned to make it up to her this weekend- all weekend actually.

I was engrossed in my studies when I heard a careful and quiet open and close of the front door. I waited for a few minutes, expecting her to come and find me to talk about her day and get started on her own work. She just got back from her shift at the college book store, a place Bella seemed to fit in really well. However, it remained quiet and empty throughout our apartment. I was beginning to worry, so I decided to investigate.

I entered our bedroom, the place I spent the most time with my love, and saw something that surprised me. What was she doing? Bella was moving around our room quietly, taking everything that belonged to her and put the items into her large suitcase sitting on the bed. She didn't notice that I stood in silent shock in the doorway and she continued on her gathering rampage. Bella finally caught sight of me when she walked by the one mirror we had in the room, and saw my reflection. She only stopped momentarily and then continued collecting her books sitting on our shared bookshelf.

"Bella?" I called out. What was going on? Why was this happening?

Bella only stopped momentarily, collecting her own personal library more slowly than before. Her back was facing me, but I saw her shoulders slump and her head slightly drop; she was deep in thought. She finally turned to face me with a sigh.

I studied Bella carefully; this was potentially the last time I could _really _look at her. I noted that her eyes were watering; she had darker circles under her tearing eyes than I've ever seen since I met her, and she was fidgeting, clearly nervous. She was looking down at her worn copy of Wuthering Heights, playing with the tassel attached to the bookmark that was inside.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked cautiously, moving slowly to stand in front of her. I carefully put my hands on her shoulders, making my presence more prominent. "Bella?"

She sighed and finally looked up from her tattered book to me. "I'm leaving Edward. I have to go," She said in a finalizing tone, but I wasn't going to give up so easily. She jerked her shoulders out of my grasp and went back to packing.

"Bella, why are you leaving?" I asked, following closely behind her. "Is it because of school? You don't have to leave because you're dropping out. I can take care of the both of us, Bella; we can still be a family. Please, don't go." I noted that she flinched slightly when I said the word 'family', maybe I was choosing the wrong word choices.

Bella didn't turn around to answer me; she just took a deep breath and spoke her mind. "I have to leave, Edward. I can't stay here; it's not good for anyone. I have to leave you and everyone and everything else. Don't make this harder than it already is." She exhaled loudly and turned quickly, careful not to look and or touch me, and continued on to the closet.

"What about school?" I asked, following her once again. Truthfully, at the moment I didn't care much about her schooling, I was just trying to think of an excuse to keep her here. She _couldn't_ leave me.

"I'll transfer, it's almost the end of this semester and I have decent grades, another school will accept me," Bella continued grabbing her items as she spoke, not paying attention to me like she usually would, how she always did when we spoke to one another. I noticed that her side of the closet was almost empty, she was going to gather the rest of the things of hers in this one trip and she didn't have anything left in our- soon to be my- room. I needed to do something, anything to get more information out of her.

When she turned to walk out of the closet, I stood in the middle of the doorway, blocking her exit. She was going to talk to me.

"Edward, let me through," she said, clearly frustrated that leaving me wasn't going to be as simple as she thought.

"No Bella. You're going to explain this," I gestured toward the massive pile of clothing in her hands and then folded my arms over my chest; I tried to keep from becoming angry by locking my fists securely together.

She sighed once again, but at the end a slight sob came through and she clamped her eyes together tightly, an action she usually performed to keep tears away. "I have nothing to explain to you," she spat in a vicious way I never heard from Bella before. She was speaking to me like I was a stranger who had just ran over her cast, rather than conversing with me in a way as to be expected from those in a relationship.

"Ha, that's absurd. I have every right to an explanation," I attempted to make my voice sound strong, but it sounded my more weak then I thought I was capable of.

"Why?" She challenged, maybe in an attempt at distracting me.

"Well, because one I'm your boyfriend, two I'm your roommate, four I'm your lover, and five because I love you," I felt very strong for being able to spit out that much. "Now, will you please tell me why you're leaving?"

"I can't do this," Bella began slowly. "I can't stay here with you and everyone else. It's too hard to be around such happy people when I'm nowhere near that. I need a change, this isn't me and I have to stop pretending. I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm leaving."

"You're... breaking up with me?" Those words felt wrong to say, they didn't seem to be accurate. A break up reminded me of an immature high school romance, clearly not a description accurate for Bella and me. If she left, I wasn't just losing my love, but also the future I thought was set in stone for the two of us.

She took in another breath that slightly sounded like a pant."I-I guess I am." Bella didn't look at me; instead she seemed suddenly interested in her old pair of Converse."Please, Edward, just...let me go," Bella strained for that final sentence. I was reminded of what Bella told me about what she remembered when her mother left her father, same basic words that she just used.

"Answer one more question for me," I already sounded defeated and my heart was already broken, this would drive a stake into it. I really was masochistic. "Do you still love me?" I whispered, fighting hard against my emotions to do anything rational at this moment.

"I don't know," she whispered, still looking down. That was it, the stake was through, my real meaning in life was over, all my dreams were gone. I stepped out of the closet and leaned against the wall furthest from the bed Bella was now at, finishing her packing.

She didn't say anything as she grabbed her bags and looked at me. Maybe she was waiting for me to go into a testosterone fueled rage, but if this was what Bella wanted, I wouldn't object. If Bella could no longer love me and wasn't happy, I would let her leave, like she wanted.

Bella began to walk out of the room and I followed closely behind, intending to dig myself deeper into the awaiting pit of despair. She stopped once she was at the door, she dug through her jean's pocket and revealed her key to our my apartment. She held the key out to me and I tried not to let everything hit me, because I knew when it did it would have the weight of a ton of bricks and would result to me being on my knees, begging.

"Take care of yourself, Bella," I whispered, looking at my new spare key.

"Okay," Bella was whispering too, maybe her departure was hard on her as well.

I looked up in time to see the only girl I ever loved walk out of my life. "I loved you," I whispered as the door slammed close.

That night, I couldn't bear to sleep to sleep in the bed, it still smelt like Bella. The next day, I failed my final and had to do an emergency extra credit assignment to manage a low B in that class.

Nothing was the same after Bella left, but after awhile I slowly gave up hope that she was coming back, and started living as if Bella was never the most important part of my life.


	11. Approval

AN: I don't own twilight

I got the New Moon Score! It's beautiful.

Sorry, this chapter is short, but I'm going to be continuing to update frequently through out this weekend.

Chapter 11

When I finally began to listen to Alice and Emmett's drunken rant the conversation's topic was far from Bella and I and our new found friendship.

I looked at the clock on their cable box, it was 11:43. I decided it was time to depart so I wouldn't be tired on my lunch with Bella.

"I'll see you guys later," I announced, standing and stretching, not entirely sure how long I was dazed thinking about the past.

"You're leaving?" Rosalie asked. She was probably the only one that heard me due to Emmett's blaring rap music; despite him being the only one who specifically liked the genre, he wouldn't let us listen to anything else in his presence.

"Yeah, I have to take care of a few things early tomorrow," I explained, not sure if she remembered that I had a date with Bella.

Rosalie looked around at Jasper, Alice, and her husband, letting out a sigh, probably noticing how intoxicated Emmett had actually gotten. She put down her magazine I hadn't noticed she was reading instead of participating in the 'party' and began to walk me out of the house.

"I shouldn't have let Emmett get so wasted," she said once we were outside her front door.

"Emmett tends to do that from time to time, it doesn't help that Alice helps him play bartender," I replied, trying to lighten the mood. I began to wonder why Rosalie was walking me out to my car. We weren't very close, so we very rarely spent time talking one-on-one.

"So, Rosalie, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, getting to the point, I knew that's how Rosalie preferred things to happen.

"I just wanted to let you know... even though I don't do this sort of thing, I wanted to tell you that I support your relationship with Bella." That was out of Rosalie's normal behavior, she didn't usually pay attention enough about my relationships to form a real opinion- except when it came to Jessica, there were plenty of opinions there. "The truth is, I find it ridiculous for Emmett and Alice to be offended that you want to spend time with her. Frankly, I don't think it's our business who you spend time with. Plus, if you being with Bella prevents you from being with girls like Jessica, well then that's a bonus." Like I said, plenty opinions about Jessica.

"Thanks Rosalie," I said, a little relieved that someone besides my always loving mother was on my side.

"No problem, little brother," she hugged my shoulder and began to walk away. Then, she turned back to face me. "Oh, and have fun with Bella." She gave a wink and then went walking back into her house.

I got into my Volvo and made my fifteen minute drive to my apartment. Sleep sounded sweeter then, but before I passed out completely, I carefully set the alarm on my phone; I wouldn't miss time with Bella. I wondered when I would actually get the answers I was searching for, how close I was to the truth, but now I would settle for the time I was given.


	12. Going on a date

AN: I don't own twilight

How would you guys feel about...detailed intimate moments between Edward and Bella? Not a full on anything, but not a breaking dawn maneuver? It would mean that I have to change the rating, but whatever you guys want.

Chapter 12

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock, why did I choose the most obnoxious sound to wake me? At least it did get the job done and I awoke on the first alert, leaving plenty of time to shower and change. I did everything slightly faster this morning than usual, possibly due to the nerves of the date. Although, date didn't seem like the right word, we weren't seeing each other romantically, we weren't doing anything I wouldn't do with family or a close friend. However, my emotions treated this meeting the same as the dates Bella and I shared in our teen years, but that only made the truth more important, something I'd have to keep at the forefront of my mind all afternoon.

I packed only food I remembered Bella enjoyed; those revisited memories were sometimes painful, but also easy. They could be painful because I knew that things could never be like that again, not with anyone else or even Bella; the glory of first love was gone. On the other hand, the memories of happy times were also easy; it was easy to understand my emotions at the time, even if they were sometimes alien now.

I was extremely grateful when it became an appropriate time to go over to Bella's. I grabbed the picnic basket that was full of various food and drink that we both liked and a blanket, the grass was sure to still have traces of last night's rain spritz.

The road to Bella's house was much more familiar then it should be, after all, it wasn't a street I traveled frequently. However, I knew the familiarity had to do with my past life with Bella. He house was like a welcome second home, even if Charlie wasn't comfortable with that at the time.

When I finally reached Bella's newly acquired home, it was three minutes until eleven. I walked up the concrete drive and old porch- with a newly added child swing and folding chairs. I knocked on the door and heard the sound of high pitched giggling and quick footsteps. Momentarily the door opened and Bella stood in front of me with Ashley clinging to her leg. Bella smiled and open the door wider stepping aside carefully in a gesture that was welcoming me in.

I walked into the house I knew so well, I could tell you anything about it. For example, there was a stain on the carpet in the living room from a time Bella spent here over the summer as a child; she knocked a table over, also sending Charlie's guacamole to the ground.

Ashley let go of Bella's leg and was staring at me intently while Bella shut the door."Sorry I'm not exactly ready yet, but Ashley was being a little...difficult," Bella finally said, looking down at her daughter who was wearing a mischievous grin on her face. I finally got a good look at Bella, she still had old sweats on, no shoes, and her hair appeared knotted.

"It's okay; we're not in a big hurry."

"Mommy, will I get to see Esme?" Ashley finally spoke, tugging slightly on Bella's pant leg.

"Yes, Ashley, hold on," Bella looked from me to her daughter." Could you watch her for a minute?" She seemed timid to ask, almost as if she expected me to be insulted.

"Of course," I smiled at her.

Bella briefly glanced between her daughter and me again, finally she walked up the stairs and left Ashley and I in the foyer.

I decided to make conversation with Ashley so I knelt down to her height. She gave me puzzled look, pursing her lips like she was trying to figure out what I was doing. "Edward?" She mumbled questioningly, swaying from side to side.

"Hi Ashley." She swayed a minute longer before walking over to me, putting her small hands on my knees. "Are you excited to go see Esme?" I asked, in a strange hope to make conversation with a three year old. In response she bobbed her head up and down, causing her pig-tailed brown hair to move along with her. I noted that along with Bella's hair and completion, she had Bella's eyes, but they were interfered by another color that I couldn't make out.

Ashley began to tug on my fingers, analyzing them in a childlike manor. I was beginning to realize that even her simple movements could instantly remind me of her mother; maybe that's just how my brain works, leading everything back to Bella.

I began to hear uneven footing thumping down the stairs. I turned around to see that Bella had her old, black Vans, comfortably fitted jeans, and a blue sweater. Her long, wavy brown hair was now smoothed and held out of her face by a plain black head band. She was looking at Ashley, who was still amused by my hands and hadn't noticed Bella's entrance.

"Ashley, are you ready to go visit Esme?" Bella asked to grab her attention. Ashley looked up from my hand and shook her head quickly as a response to the question.

I grabbed Ashley as an attempt to help Bella as she grabbed Ashley's bag and car seat, and walked out to the Volvo. We arranged Ashley's car seat and settled her in; I was amazed at how cooperative she was for a toddler.

The drive to my parents' house was filled with small talk, mostly centered around each of our careers. Ashley stayed quiet, except for the one time she asked how long it was going to be until we got there.

Once we arrived Ashley appeared to be excited about spending the afternoon with my mother. When we were greeted by Esme at the door, Ashley clutched onto her leg until she was picked up. Bella and I only stayed momentarily and then went back to the car.

"Did you pack the lunch?" Bella asked once I pulled out of the woods.

"Yes, it's in the trunk," I gestured behind me and then changed the track number on the CD.

"I don't know if I should clap at the fact you made lunch," Bella muttered, using sarcasm while fixing the volume.

"You know, I am perfectly able to take care of myself. After all, I do live alone and I don't go to Esme for every little thing," I replied in a light tone, she already knew what I was telling her.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Today seemed like a particularly peaceful day in Forks, there were little clouds in the sky and it was pretty warm, aside from the occasional breeze.

Neither of us attempted to make small talk to break the silence, we were both comfortable with no conversation. After about twenty minutes of driving I pulled over alongside the trails, although we wouldn't be talking any of them.

I got out of my Volvo and walked around the front of the car quickly to open Bella's door. She blushed and muttered "Thanks" in response, the followed me to the trunk of my car. I hit the corresponding button on my keys and grabbed the blanket and basket. I handed Bella the blanket and retrieved my sunglasses from the gym bag that was also in the back. I locked up my car and began to lead the way through the forest.

"Wow, it still looks the same," Bella muttered while we were walking towards the meadow, via my new short cut.

"Bella, it's a forest, of course it looks the same," I chuckled slightly.

"Well...it's not so much that it looks the same, it...feels the same," she looked at my face while I was giving her a puzzling look.

"I guess I'm not making any sense," she muttered looking down at her feet.

"I think I understand what you're saying. Almost like, everything feels right?" I asked cautiously, by my standards my life was right now.

"Yeah," she smiled at me.

We continued to talk about the forest, Charlie, college-although we stayed clear of anything outside of the classroom. Finally after close to two hours of walking - the time shortened due to my new path was extremely helpful- we made it through.

"The meadow," I acknowledged with a sweeping hand gesture.


	13. The Past in Reflection

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN**:How would you guys feel about...detailed intimate moments between Edward and Bella? Not a full on anything, but not a breaking dawn maneuver? It would mean that I have to change the rating, but whatever you guys want.

Chapter 13

At first, we didn't enter. Bella stood at our entrance and looked at the sight like the first time I brought her here. I stood silently beside her, but she was my study rather than the path of grass freed from trees.

Bella soon stopped her silent gawking and walked to the center of the grassy patch. She carefully laid out a blanket and sat down, she then noticed that I hadn't followed her. Bella blushed slightly and patted the blanketed area in front of her, motioning for my presence.

I walked slowly to the checkered blanket and sat directly in front of Bella, putting the picnic basket to the left within easy reaching distance. Bella gave me a doubtful look as she opened the container in search of the food I packed.

She laughed lightly, sounding slightly baffled. "Impressed?" I asked in a teasing manor.

"Yes, I expected a lot worse," Bella laughed again. I remember the time when that was my favorite sound in the world. She took out one of the sandwiches, unwrapped it, and began munching.

"You know, I remember when we ditched school to come here," she reminisced between bites.

"Yeah, that was a fun day."

"That was the first day...that you told me you loved me," she replied quietly, looking down at her shoes.

"I remember," I said keeping my voice at the same level she was using. "We came here every weekend in the summer."

"Yeah, do you remember when we camped out here?" Bella laughed at the crazy memory.

"That was certainly an experience; it was a good thing we listened to Alice about the weather instead of the news."

"Renèe thought Alice was physic," Bella laughed once again, and I couldn't help but feel as though nothing has changed between us in the years of separation. "I missed this place when we went off to college."

"Yeah, I always wanted to come back here, but it seemed like we never had the time."

"Or as Emmett said 'we became very _busy_.'" She replied with a laugh, mocking Emmett's implications.

"I remember he kept asking me if the hormonal combustion was too much and we finally gave in."

Bella didn't reply immediately and instead waited until her giggling turned into attempts at breathing regulation. "We kind of became obsessed with that, didn't we?" She let out small giggle thinking about _that_.

"I guess, but then again, I was always somewhat obsessed with you," I said before actually thinking I was saying. Bella didn't look repulsed like I expected, instead she blushed scarlet.

"Well, most every girl in school was obsessed with you at one point, even in college it was pretty bad," she giggled again, causing more blood to rise to her cheeks.

"I never noticed them actually."

"I know that only made most of them angry with me, but that was kind of funny."

"It wasn't your fault that I couldn't find interest in anyone else," I replied, picking up drinks and handing them out to Bella. She took a water and drank it silently for awhile.

"I thought you hated me when we first met, you didn't even talk to me," she recalled, twirling her bottle cap to close and open her water repeatedly for no reason.

"You know I didn't," I mumbled, looking at the extremely green grass.

Bella didn't say anything for a long moment and I began to think about what was going through my head the day I first met her.

FLASHBACK

I parked my Volvo in its usual place in the school parking lot. Alice was bouncing with excitement in the back seat between Jasper and Rosalie; Emmett was sitting in the passenger seat throwing Rosalie weary looks, questioning Alice's sanity.

Despite Alice's strange behavior, she was my only blood relative, so I'd like to think she had some sort of normality. The rest of my siblings were adopted due to Alice's birth being too hard on Esme, making any larger family possible only by adoption.

Today Alice was particularly happy about the arrival of the new girl at our school, the first new student since our arrival in Forks. Bella's her name, even though her father Charlie, the chief of police, calls her Isabella, Alice swears she would like the shorter version better. Alice had another of those strange hunches that she always relies on.

At the moment I wasn't particularly fond of , she was the reason behind Alice's energy, therefore derailing any peace that could have happened in the last few weeks. Alice had another hunch that she and the new girl are going to be great friends, despite the only information had been from Chief Swan and there wasn't much to go on.

"I want to wait outside for her, I promised Charlie that I would make her feel welcomed," Alice said once we were out of my Volvo. The rest of us were heading to our classes and away from the cold and rainy weather. Alice, however, was still at the car, leaning on its hood.

"Alice, I don't think she's as eager for your company as you are hers. She could be completely different from what you're expecting," I said, revealing just how exasperated I was by the situation. Alice glowered at me, clearly disappointed that I was doubting her.

"Who knows Alice, she may even want to hang out with Jessica Stanley instead," Emmett joked from Rosalie's side, clearly sharing my views on the subject.

"I just have a feeling and if you don't want to help me, fine, but I'm still going to be welcoming. In fact, she just parked her car, I'll see you guys later," Alice jumped away from her position on the Volvo as if it had shocked her.

We stayed by in the position Alice stopped us at long enough to watch as Alice waited by the cab of an old rusted red pickup truck and nearly scare the brunette that climbed out of it. I wouldn't see Alice until lunch and I was slightly grateful for that, I didn't want to hear any rant that may wait for me.

Apparently all went well in the morning, because there was an unknown brown head sitting at the table next to Alice. I got in line to get my lunch, noticing that the conversation around me centered around my sister's new friend. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie were dissecting every word she said to them- and it wasn't many- and analyzing the way she looked, comparing her to any celebrity they could think of. Jessica and Lauren were discussing why they thought it was so wrong for so much attention to be centered around someone who they considered plain. I couldn't take either side- not that I would voice my opinion on the subject so bluntly- because I hadn't seen anything other than the back of her head, not enough that I could make an opinion on someone's physical appearance.

I got the food I desired and headed to our usual table. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were now added to the mix, leaving only on chair open between Emmett and Bella. I sat my backpack down by Emmett's feet with a loud thunk announcing my presence, though it didn't cause any change at the table. Alice was talking animatedly to Bella while the rest of my family watched.

I sat down in my seat quietly and automatically began scarfing down the greasy pizza they offered at Forks high, Alice was so excited she wouldn't let us stay in eat breakfast before we left.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, Edward," Alice said in between a break from her babble. I swallowed the hunk of pizza currently in my mouth and looked at the girl to my right.

She maneuvered her curtain of mahogany hair to the side and looked at me. To my surprise, she was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and a timid smile, a dream worthy combination.

"Hi," she whispered, not meeting my gaze. I knew at that point I would make myself sound unintelligent if I tried to speak, so I just nodded once in acknowledgement and went on eating.

I didn't attempt conversation and left immediately after I swallowed my last bite of pizza. At first, I thought about going to the school library, it was small and didn't have a very large collection, but it was always quiet there. Instead of taking solace in the library, I found myself walking to my Volvo.

The rest of the lunch hour I blasted unpopular music and sang along, I even took time to clean out my slightly messy backpack. Though, the bell finally did ring signaling the end of lunch, leading me out of the car and to my nearby biology class.

I was one of the first to enter Mr. Banner's class. I took my seat at the empty lab table that only served as my learning environment, I wasn't a very popular target of befriendment and that made me grateful on days like today where no small talk would be necessary with an unwanted social acquaintance. With the extra time, I began rereading one of the classic novels we were studying in English. I was encaptured in the story when I heard a text book thud on the opposite side of the lab table. When I looked up I found none other than Bella Swan.

Again, I decided not to say anything to the new mystery, instead focusing on the unchallenging biology work currently being explained. I could feel her eyes on me often, and when I looked at her she would look away quickly, other times she would meet my gaze and open her mouth for a second, but quickly snap it shut and stay quiet instead.

As soon as the bell rang, I almost ran out of the class. In Mrs. Goff's class, all I could think about was Bella,. What if I did try to talk to her? Would I get mixed up and off track? What if my grades dropped due to the distraction, thus causing my absence from the prestigious schools I've always dreamt about going to?

Once school finally came to a close I was the first one to my Volvo and I immediately got in the car, determined to drive away from school the second everyone was in the car.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper made it to the car five minutes after me. Emmett, who kept his earlier position of the passenger seat, kept eyeing me; maybe my irritation was more prominent in my facial expression than I thought.

"Where's Alice?" I asked once, Rosalie slammed the door shut.

"She's going to Bella's house," Jasper answered.

"Oh, and she told me to tell you and I quote, 'You should trust me more, I was right about everything, including Bella's name. Ha, ha.'" Emmett relayed the message with a never wavering smirk.

"Alice also needs you to pick her up from Bella's house before dinner. She said she'll call and give you directions," Rosalie added, getting a nail file out of her bag.

So, now the new difficulty in my life just became my sister's best friend. Great. The worst part is I'll have an extreme problem with keeping away from her.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked over to Bella, she was still the same as she was in the confusing high school years and so was I. However, the circumstances were drastically different, other people could be easily hurt now, I don't know if our relationship- romantic or not- could ever be as strong as it once was.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, looking intently at me.

"Just about how we met, like you probably were."

"You're getting better at knowing what I'm thinking about."

"No, it was just a lucky guess."

"I was kind of afraid of you that first day, actually," Bella admitted out of the blue.

"Really?" That confused me, I knew I was being rude, but I didn't think that I would be thought of as scary.

"I just...nobody ever seemed to hate me so much without actually knowing me, and even then I don't think anyone felt so intensely about it. I thought there was something wrong with me." Through Bella's explanation, she didn't look at me, instead focusing on her moving hands positioned in her lap. She let out a nervous laugh and shook her head, never moving her eyes from her lap.

"I was just confused. I didn't know who you would turn out to be, and I didn't like uncertainty. I didn't want to fall for you and find that it was all just an act, that I would lose my concentration for some shallow, self-obsessed girl. I've always been too careful," I finished with a shrug. Bella finally looked up at me and let a small smile play on her lips. "What?" I asked.

"It was a relief then, to know you weren't perfect, that you made mistakes and had preconceived notions. I guess it made you more real to me," she admitted, letting blush color her cheeks.

"I was petrified when I asked you out," I admitted, since we were letting all of our emotions out about the times we spent together.

"So was I. It didn't help with how excited Alice was, which pressure me not to screw up."

"Once the first date did well, she all but booked the chapel," I said with a laugh and Bella joined in.

"We all know how Alice is prone to get. Now, Alice doesn't like me that much, does she?" Bella seemed tentative to learn the answer. I'm sure she got a few hints when Alice wasn't her usual self when they had coffee together, after all she said Alice had been relatively quiet, a strange setting for my pixie sister.

"Honestly?" I looked at Bella, wanting to know what she wanted. She nodded her head slowly. "I think she's holding a grudge that you left without telling her. She thought you two were like sisters."

"And now she doesn't want to talk to me. She probably doesn't even like that you're talking to me," she said with a sigh.

"Not especially," I confirmed. "Don't worry about it though, knowing Alice she'll probably forget about it when her wedding gets closer."

"I just... I don't want Alice or anyone else to be mad at you because of me. It's not fair to your family."

"Really, Bella, nothing's going to happen, like I said, don't worry," I assured her patting her right knee in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks," she whispered, making an unexpected action. Her hand was resting over top her jean's pocket; she then slid her hand down until she reached my hand. She laid her hand over mine, letting her fingers grasp onto my hand, touching her fingers to my palm.

I was shocked by Bella's sudden boldness, but I squeezed her fingers in reassurance. She smiled at me, glad at our first casual touch after strict no contact, maybe?

"How's your job going?" I asked curiously, but actually I was trying to change the subject.

"Good, all the stories they've sent me to proofread have been really good."

"Are you planning on being a writer eventually? I knew that's what you really wanted to do in college."

"Eventually, but I don't have that much time now, what with taking care of Ashley and all."

"Is that hard? Being a single mom, I mean. Now you have Charlie and Esme as help, but do you ever wish her father was in the picture?"

She hesitated for a moment, thinking deeply about the question. Was it rude to ask that? "Honestly, Edward, it could go both ways, but I couldn't imagine him as a good father, it just wasn't his time, I guess."

"Is Ashley a lot like him?" I asked curiously, I knew I wouldn't know the father, but I couldn't help being curious.

"Not that much, actually she acts more like me, which is something I can handle," she said with a shrug.

I looked at the picnic basket- almost empty- then I looked toward the sky, the sun was at its highest peak, we've probably been talking for two hours.

"Do you think we should head back now?" Bella asked, looking at me. She always took note of whatever I was doing, causing her to be on the same page as me.

"Yeah, we can talk to Esme for a little while too," I added as an option, I really didn't want to end my time with Bella.

"Okay," she said with a bright smile. She always was fond of my mother.

I got up first, releasing Bella's hand in the process, then brushing any grass off that could be lingering on my dark jeans. I looked down at Bella who was gazing at the stream nearby that she always liked.

"This place always seems better when you don't come for awhile," I muttered, expressing how I felt about the meadow. I waited until her eyes met mine before I continued. "You always find something you forgot in your mind, or notice something new completely."

She didn't say anything in response; instead she continued to analyze her surrounding, including me. Maybe she didn't want to leave.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked finally, attempting to break her trance.

"Yeah," she said quietly, giving me another small smile. I reached my hand out as support to pull her up. She took it quickly, almost as if she was afraid I would pull it away at the last second, and I helped to steady her to her feet. I grabbed the picked up the picnic basket and blanket off the ground; I folded the blanket and stuck it in the basket as a more efficient way of carrying the objects. Finally, I grabbed my sun glasses from one of the belt loops of my jeans, slid them on, and began leading the way back to my car.


	14. Shock

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN: I'll make a deal with you guys, this weekend I'll post as many chapters as I get reviews, repeats don't count, so does that sound like a fair deal? **

How would you guys feel about...detailed intimate moments between Edward and Bella? Not a full on anything, but not a breaking dawn maneuver? It would mean that I have to change the rating, but whatever you guys want.

I hate friendship drama, but then again something has to give eventually. I wish I had a friend like Alice, but don't we all.

Chapter 14

This time there was hardly conversation on the way to my Volvo, it seemed like every subject had been touched today, nothing more to discuss.

I watched Bella walk, noticing how careful she was, stepping gracefully over anything that would have made her trip before.

"Have you gotten more gracefully?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I had to be more careful when I was pregnant with Ashley; I didn't want anything to happen. Maybe I'm still being graceful," she laughed lightly shrugging.

We finally made it to the car and I quickly opened and closed the passenger door for Bella before tossing the empty picnic basket and my sunglasses in the trunk.

I drove at a reasonable speed back to my parents' house, partly because I was paying a great deal of attention to the conversation Bella and I were having.

I noticed when we reached the mansion in the forest that Rosalie's red BMW was sitting in the driveway. We got out of my Volvo still smiling and laughing.

Bella looked at the car that I took notice of moments before. "Is that Rosalie's?" She asked while I was closing the passenger door. Bella was standing so close to me that I could smell her breath.

"Yeah," I said after some consideration of what Bella might be thinking. "Don't worry about her though, she doesn't think like Alice does."

She smiled timidly and allowed me to lead her to the house. When we walked in I could smell freshly made cookies and hear Ashley's laughing. I looked back at Bella to find her smiling and walked to the kitchen with her following.

"Edward! Mommy!" Ashley's high pitched voice announced our arrival. She was sitting at the small round table in the kitchen with a three quarter empty glass of milk and a half eaten cookie.

"Good cookies?" I asked Ashley in a friendly voice.

She shook her head up and down quickly; taking another bite of the chocolate chip covered sweet, and then clutched the remains close. "Mine," she declared.

"Can't blame her, Esme always did make the best cookies," Bella said with a smile, wiping a chocolate mark from Ashley's cheek. It was a strange experience to watch Bella be so maternal.

I heard the sound of clicking footsteps, clearly made by heels and considering whose car was outside, that meant Rosalie must be nearing.

"Bella, your daughter is adorable," Rosalie said as soon as she was in the room. She was wearing a blood red trench coat, dark jeans, and matching heels.

"Thanks," Bella replied. It seemed as though she was afraid of Rosalie, even after my reassurance.

"So, how was the meadow?" Esme asked, turning from the oven to us.

"Still beautiful," Bella said admiringly. She always truly loved that place, although I couldn't understand how she could be quite so in love with it. "How was Ashley?" She asked while ruffling her daughter's pig tails.

"An angel," Rosalie said with the same amount of admiration as Bella had with the meadow. She smiled brightly towards Ashley, who, to my surprise, returned it.

"Rosalie showed up about ten minutes after you left to talk and decided to stay and help me watch Ashley," Esme explained with a smile. She always enjoyed when everyone got along like this.

We continued to talk, the conversation centering mostly on Esme and Rosalie catching up with Bella. When the talking slowed Bella looked at the clock located on the coffee maker.

"I think I should go, I still have to edit this story for work and that might take awhile," Bella explained, looking at me.

"Of course, come on," I said, grabbing my keys and Ashley's bag that was sitting by the table. Bella grabbed her now sleeping daughter and turned her attention toward Esme and Rosalie. "Thank you for watching Ashley today."

"Of course, like Rosalie said she was an angel."

"You should come to dinner next week," Rosalie suggested, eyeing me almost as if to check for approval.

"It could give you a break from cooking," I said in a teasing manor, nudging Bella slightly.

"Okay," she beamed before saying a quick bye. I helped arrange Ashley in her car seat once we made it to my Volvo, and soon we were heading away from the forest.

"You would think with the cookies she ate she would be awake," I commented looking at Ashley in the rear view mirror.

"She's never been a rational child, never made any sense," Bella said with a laugh and I joined in with a quiet, unsure chuckle.

We made it to Bella's house and I helped her get Ashley's things into the house while she carried her sleeping daughter to her room while I stood in the foyer awkwardly. I wasn't sure what was expected of me by Bella. So, I leaned against a wall and waited for Bella to come back down.

She finally came down the stairs, not lifting her head until she reached the landing. When her eyes met mine, a smile spread across her face, the smile that she's been using on me since I met her. Bella crossed the short distance between us until she was at arm's length. I could reach out and hold her...

"I should leave you to your work," I said to break the silence and change the subject going on in my mind.

"I guess," Bella said with a sigh, her eyes glancing quickly to the laptop sitting on the kitchen counter. "Come on, I'll walk you out." She opened the door and led me to my car. She stopped at the passenger side and leaned lightly on the car. I followed suit, leaning next to her.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that we're talking again," Bella said finally. "I missed doing things like we did today."

"I know, it's almost as if no time has passed, it's strange."

"I agree," she replied quietly, looking at the ground.

"So, I'll pick you up next Thursday, that's when we have family dinners," I explained.

"Okay."

"I'll see you then," I said and then began to walk to the driver's side, but then a hand grabbed my elbow, forcing me to stop and look back at Bella. To my complete surprise, she stretched up on her toes, wrapping her arms around my neck, and placing her lips onto mine.

In that instant my instincts took over and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She smelt and felt the same in my arms.

The kiss didn't last for as long as my mind originally thought it was, but it was just as sweet of a moment. When I pulled away and looked down at Bella I realized I still had my arms locked around her waist and her around my neck. She was blushing a deep scarlet, but her confidence wasn't evaporating.

She slowly slid her arms from my neck and I followed her lead, removing my arms from her.

"So, I'll see you next week," she said finally, her confidence still not wavering.

"Right," I replied weakly, still slightly shocked by her sudden move.

She smiled and began to walk back to her house, waving goodbye shyly once she reached the front door.

I quickly got into my car once she was inside; retracing the path I just took back to my parents' house. If there was anyone I was going to talk about this with, it would be my mom.


	15. Sisters

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN: **I got 5 reviews for the last chapter, so you will get 5 chapters. Sorry this one is short, but vital.

Chapter 15

Due to my too fast driving I made it back to the house where Rosalie's car was still outside. I climbed the porch steps rather slowly, unsure of how exactly I was going to explain this. What was I worried about exactly?

Inside, I found Esme and Rosalie sitting around the kitchen table talking. When I walked in Esme had a surprised look on her face.

"Edward, what are you doing back here?" My mom asked as I perched myself in the door frame on the kitchen.

"I don't have to work today."

"And?"

"And I wanted to talk to you about something," I gave up with a sigh, there was no use lying to your mother.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to the chair to her left, also across from Rosalie. I took her instructions and sat in the chair she pointed at. "Coffee?" She suggested, to which I shook my head yes in answer. Esme got up from her position as the head of the table to fill a mug with coffee and get a few of the now cooled chocolate chip cookies. She placed the items in front of me and I murmured thanks in response before grabbing the cup and taking a long gulp.

"Now, what's wrong, Edward?"

I bit my cheek, debating on what to say. I looked from Esme to Rosalie only now taking notice to her silence since I sat down. Was she still being the nice Rosalie from last night and earlier today?

Esme was giving me an apprehensive look, so with a sigh I began explaining. "It's about Bella." I paused to take a bite of cookie and a drink of coffee. "After I brought her back to her house, well... she kind of...kissed me." I felt ridiculous to be explaining this, like I was gossiping like an old woman who had nothing better to do with my time.

Esme let out a giggle and I looked up from where my eyes were fixed on the coffee cup in front of me. "What?" I asked oblivious to what's funny.

"You sound like you did when you and Bella first began going out; it's cute," she explained with a smile.

"That doesn't exactly help. What am I supposed to do?" Rosalie let out a sigh as I finished talking, the first noise she made since I came into the room. I raised an eyebrow, looking at her as encouragement to say what she obviously wanted to at the moment.

"Edward, you like Bella. What's the problem?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"You're resorting back to your old ways," she diagnosed, letting out another sigh.

"I hadn't really considered that."

"Last time you two were together, you always second guessed every decision you made, even though you always thought about things for days," Esme reminded me. Sadly, they were both right, that was the same attitude that lead me to prolong the start of my relationship with Bella in the beginning, but its different now, I know Bella inside and out, and we're been through a lot together. Maybe that means our relationship will only be stronger this time around, if that is where my closeness with Bella is going.

"So, do you know what you're going to do now?" Esme finally asked as I set down my now empty coffee cup.

"I think I do, mom, thanks," I said and I began to walk out of the room, but I stopped in the doorway. "You too Rosalie. I'll see you guys Thursday."


	16. Dates

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN: **Three chapters left to post this weekend

Chapter 16

Within the days leading up to Thursday, I only talked to Bella on the phone, and those conversations were too brief for my liking. We hadn't formulated what our relationship was to be considered. It was clear that we still cared a great deal about each other, but I didn't know if she was ready for an actual relationship. In truth, I don't know if I'm ready for the commitment a relationship with Bella is sure to bring, she was my one weakness.

I had been thinking over things too much recently, specifically what progress with Bella could mean. If things did get serious, what about Ashley? She seemed to like me, but that didn't mean I would make a good replacement father.

Also, it seemed strange to me that Rosalie was being so nice, so compassionate towards the situation. She didn't usually get involved in anything that she didn't have to. She was even trying to convince Emmett to see things her way, which was why she was at our parent's house last week after Emmett was being unreasonable about countless things and seeking Esme's help to soften him up.

I was concerned that Emmett and Alice would make Bella and Ashley feel unwelcome at dinner, but both Esme and Rosalie reassured me that they would take care of everything, including them.

Nothing anyone could say would keep me from being nervous about tonight. I was going over to Bella's early out of her request during one of our short phone calls. That gave us plenty of opportunity to talk about everything, from our relationship to one of my forgotten reasons for talking to Bella in the first place, why she left. At first, I only expected to get my answers and move on as quickly as possible, finally closing that portion of my life once and for all. Although, now I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, completely forgetting to factor in the hold Bella always had on me, and it was as prominent now as ever.

I had to work from eight to four, leaving me an hour in between the hospital and going to Bella's house. I was never as grateful for work as I was today, it gave me the opportunity to put tonight in the back of my mind, but occasionally the hospital wasn't enough to distract me and then lunch was full of room for thinking. It seemed as though the future was riding completely on tonight.

As soon as work was finished I went to my apartment to prepare myself, both mentally and physically, for tonight. I showered and changed into a light blue button down shirt that Alice bought me on one of her many shopping escapades, wearing it would automatically put me on better terms with her, and dark jeans. Of course, nothing I could do would help me clam my racing thoughts that all centered around Bella.

I found myself, once again, at my piano. I began to play a familiar melody, the one I composed for her when we first began to obtain a liking for one another. She always loved when I would play for her, it was I simple way to please her and she was flattered to say the least when she found that she was the muse for one of my compositions.

My serene environment was abruptly interrupted by my beeping phone, the signal designated for a new text message, this time from Alice. It read: 'Mom told me Bella's coming to dinner and that I have to be on my best behavior. I'll try my best, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.'

That was all I could ask of Alice for right now. I knew she had strong feelings about Bella's abrupt departure without giving any explanation behind it, but she was going to be courteous and repress any negativity.

I glanced at the clock on my phone, a quarter to five. I slipped the device into my pocket, grabbed my car keys, and began to head down to my car.

While driving to Bella's house, my nerves hit me like a ton of bricks. The last time I remember being so anxious was my first date with Bella. In a way it seemed fitting, this night was as important as our first date nine years ago.

FLASHBACK

I descended down the stairs quickly, wanting to sneak away unnoticed before Alice caught me and began to ramble on about what not to do and the consequences of my actions. If she began on her long list that would only cause me to become more anxious.

Unfortunately Alice was always one step ahead of everyone, she popped out of nowhere, jumping in front of me soundlessly. She always did have a great way to surprise people.

"What is it this time, Alice? Another list?"

"No, I just wanted to say good luck on your date," Alice began innocently, but that's how it always begins. "And to be sure not to talk too much, but don't speak too less, either because then everything will get really awkward and-" Alice could have and would have gone on for at least forty minutes if not for Esme intervening.

"Alice, don't overwhelm him," she said calmly, putting her hands on Alice's shoulders and guiding her out of my way. "Have fun and don't stay out too late."

"Okay," I said with a sigh, my family was unnecessarily happy about my going on a date with Bella. Esme gave a slight frown at my reaction, so I instantly perked up; there was no need to upset my mother. "I'll be home before eleven." I gave Esme and Alice a peck on the cheek before departing.

I was barely aware of my actions while driving through the night to Chief Swan's house. Parts of my nerves were just the meeting of Charlie as more than 's son, but to my bewilderment and relief, the police cruiser wasn't in the driveway as I expected.

I moved slowly toward the house, trying to mentally ready myself for what was to come. What if Bella found me repulsive suddenly? Or, I could ruin the date completely and drive Bella away. Our new found relationship was for the both of us, and it was all depending on tonight.

My knock on the front door was answered speedily by a red faced Bella. She smiled brightly and stepped out of her house, making sure to lock the door behind her.

I got a good look at her, noticing she was wearing slim fitting dark jeans and a long sleeved-hooded deep blue sweater that I once complimented, the color was my favorite on Bella. Her mahogany hair billowed around her face in curls. She had her old shoes on, something Bella cherished as much as her old truck.

We walked to my car in silence; the quiet seemed to be more prominent now that my nerves were present. I opened the passenger door for her before getting in myself. The silence didn't break until I pulled out of the driveway and began descending down the street and toward the highway.

"So, where are we going?" Bella asked, she hated surprises, but sometimes that didn't coincide with what Alice planned.

"A little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, it has very good food." I decided to tell her instead of making her uneasy about tonight; I could surprise her some other time.

Bella smiled at me slightly and began tapping her fingers on the center console in time with the music currently playing, but I knew that it was a cover up for her nervous habit.

I put my hand on top of hers; pressing her hand down to smooth her fingers and stop their movement. She looked up at me; a blush began to creep across her cheeks.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, remembering my surprise when I didn't have to go through the motions of the awkward father-boyfriend meeting.

"He decided to take an extra shift at the station."

"Does he know that you're out with me?"

"He knows that I was planning on going out."

"Bella," I sighed.

"It's not something he Charlie absolutely needs to know about."

"Did you tell him that you were seeing me?"

"Yes," she declared proudly.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. I didn't want Bella to think I was angry with her, so every opportunity I would smile at her or rearrange my arm to touch her.

Once we reached La Bella Italia I helped Bella out of the car before leading her inside where we were greeted by an overly perky hostess.

"Reservations?" She asked in an unnaturally high soprano. The hostess looked to be in her early twenties with unnaturally blond hair and too much make up.

"Two under Cullen," I replied, paying close attention to Bella. She had a disgruntled look on her face aimed directly at the hostess.

"Okay, right this way." She directed us to a booth in the back. "Your server will be right out," she said before quickly leaving.

I slipped into the booth, Bella sitting directly across from me. I gave a smirk as I took in her expression.

"What?" Bella asked taking in the look on my face.

"What was that look for?"

"Didn't you notice how she was looking only at you and directing her over friendliness towards you specifically?" Bella replied with a strange mixture of both amusement and irritation.

"Not really, I was mostly paying attention to you."

Bella rolled her eyes, though the smile on her face betrayed her. The waitress came out rather quickly, this time I decided to look for what Bella noted in the blond.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked, looking directly at me.

"Mushroom Ravioli and a Coke" I replied quickly, not bothering to look down at the menu, that was my usual at this restaurant, instead I focused my gaze on Bella.

"I'll have the same," Bella murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. We pushed the menus toward the end of the table where the waitress picked them up before scurrying off.

I moved my head back to stare at Bella. She sighed, removing her arms from her chest and resting one of her hands in mine outstretched over the table. I squeezed her fingers gently, causing any signs of irritation to swiftly erase off of her face.

"Don't worry about other girls, I don't pay any attention to them," I reassured her with a sincere smile.

"I should be used to it; after all there are tons of girls that look at you that way at school."

"Like I would pay them any mind," I scoffed, reaching over to brush away a strand of hair that was floating out place. I moved my hand down to her cheek; she was blushing deeply and trying her best to evade my eyes. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"No, I don't think so." Bella's blush darkened and her brown eyes finally met mine.

"You look stunningly beautiful, ," I complemented quietly while caressing her cheek slowly.

"Okay," the waitress said abruptly, causing both of us to quickly pull away from each other as she came down the empty isle to our table. She set the plates and cups down on the table before flipping her hair and turning toward me. "Is there anything _else_ I can get you?" (AN: Had to put that, just too good to resist.)

"No thank you," Bella interjected swiftly, perhaps gaining confidence in my previous words.

"Okay, well, let me know," she said slowly, seeming slightly taken aback. The clunking of her heels slowly faded away.

"Rosalie would be proud."

"Yeah, she and Alice told me about that kind of thing happening before. They told me quite a bit when they held me prisoner at your house."

"Carlisle and Esme prefer when you stay with us as opposed to alone when Charlie has night shifts. Esme has strong maternal instinct."

"You parents are nicer to me than I deserve."

"On the contrary, my parents like you very much. You're not like most girls, and they've figured you must be special for Alice to have gone out of her way to befriend you and to have broken my concentration. You certainly are special to me Bella."

Her blush came back quickly, causing her to switch her gaze to her food and begin eating. I did the same. Although I kept to observing my date.

I was about halfway done with my meal when Bella looked up at me with an inquisitive expression.

"This may seem a tad strange, but what do you think about... children?"

To some, this may seem like uncharted territory, a conversation you just don't have on the first date, well if you want a second that is, but Bella and I have talked a great amount since I let my guard down and we would ask each other anything that came into our mind.

Everyday for the past month we spent at either my house or hers talking and doing school work. Though we've considered ourselves to be seeing each other as more than friends for the past few weeks, this was our first official date.

"I'm not entirely sure, I know I want children, but I'd have to have a stable job and be completely in love with the person. I know I would never have a baby just to have one."

"Hmm," she remarked in a pondering tone.

"And you?"

"I'm not entirely sure about it either. I don't think I could picture myself as a mother."

"It's hard to think about, anyone or anything can instantly change how you feel about the situation."

"Yeah," Bella agreed quietly, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked eying her empty plate.

"Yes, we can go."

I looked around searching for a waitress when the one who served us conveniently appeared. "Check time?" She asked with a smile. She may have been waiting around the corner, which could change into varying degrees of disturbing.

"Yeah," I replied as she set down the check book before walking away slowly, glancing back at me ever so often.

I glanced at Bella who was staring at the check book with pursed lips. "No objections," I said in a finalizing tone as I reached for my wallet. She immediately put her lips in a tight line and tried not to acknowledge how much money I was pulling out. I left a fifty, enough to cover the meals and leave a nice tip for the waitress, although I'm not sure if Bella would approve of the amount left to her. I put the tab on the table and began to get up from the booth.

Bella was at my side within and instant and I carefully began to lead her out of the restaurant.

"Have a good night," the hostess called as we made it to the door. Bella muttered thanks before slipping through the door I was holding for her and making her way with me to my Volvo.

I walked with her to the passenger's side and opened the door, but I stopped her before she could climb in. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my head down to her height and pressed my lips to hers. I knew from the point, Bella was going to be very important to me.

END FLASHBACK


	17. Talking

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN: **Two chapters left to post this weekend

Chp. 17  
When I arrived at Bella's house, my nerves went into over load, I hoped it would get better once I saw Bella, but I knew that they wouldn't diminish until the night's end was close. I knocked on the door tentatively, mu nerves reaching their greatest height in the time waiting for Bella to answer the door.

To my great relief, the door opened quickly courtesy of a smiling Bella.

"Hey, come in," Bella said immediately, opening the door wider in invitation while stepping back simultaneously.

I walked through the threshold, closing the door behind me. "Where's Ashley?" I asked, noticing it was far too quiet for a house with a toddler in it.

"She's taking a nap. Listen, Edward, I think we need to talk," Bella said nervously, fixing her emerald green v-neck sweater. She was wearing her usual jeans and Converse, but her hair appeared curled. She really was the most beautiful woman I ever saw.

"Yeah, I think we should too." Bella lead me to the living room and sat down on the couch. I sat next to her, my hand accidentally brushing her knee.

"So...after what happened last Friday I think it's clear what I feel and.. I wanted to know if you...wanted to try this again." Bella asked both unsure and insecure. It was clear that the confidence she had last week had long evaporated.

"Bella," I said slowly, hesitant to put my feelings into words. "Are you sure we should get in involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what about Ashley?"

"Ashley loves you and your family, she wouldn't mind if you and I spent some time together."

"Well...in that case, I would like to try again with you."

"Really?" Bella whispered, leaning closer to me. Her cool minty breath blew on my face and I instinctively moved closer, causing my lips to press to hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and scooted closer to me. It was clear to both of us that this was a highly missed activity. Although, I know that this time should have been used for conversation, right now we were telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth; I was still a man and I couldn't help but want to kiss Bella.

Sadly, my phone began to beep in my pocket, causing both Bella and I to jump away from each other when the sound surprised us. I took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I have a favor to ask you." Esme's voice came through the phone, that's when I realized I forgot to look at the caller ID. "Could you come any earlier to help me around here? I know you have to pick up Bella, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble, than I would appreciate the help."

"Well, actually mom, I'm over at Bella's right now. I can check to see if we can go over early." I was looking directly at Bella while saying this; it was a waste to repeat the same thing twice, especially when Bella and I could be doing other things. She mouthed 'yes' quickly, but wore a look of slight confusion.

"Yeah, we can make it."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit. I love you, son."

"Love you too, mom. Bye." I looked back over to Bella once I returned my phone to my pocket.

"Does your mom need help with something?" Bella asked, probably trying to fill in the blank that was the reason behind her confused look.

"Yeah, she probably just needs me to move some furniture for her, nothing major."

"Okay, I'll go wake up Ashley," Bella told me, popping up and beginning to go toward the staircase, but I grabbed her wrist causing her to stop on the opposite side of me than where she was sitting. I got up slowly, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other cupping her cheek.

"In case we don't have opportunities later," I whispered in explanation while leaning down until our lips melded together. Bella pulled away quickly, biting her lip and gazing up at me before slipping out of my grip and scampering up the staircase.

I walked over to the mirror located in the hall and looked at myself. My hair was slightly more disheveled than usual and my cheeks had a light blush. I slid my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit of mine, and checked the clock located on the wall, it was twenty after five, we would make it to my parents in fifteen minutes by my driving. This wasn't exactly as much time as I wanted to spend with Bella, but it seemed like a great amount compared to the time we spent over the past week.

There were two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Edward!" Ashley's small voice called once she was down the stairs. Something about her youthful excitement couldn't help but make you smile.

"Hi Ashley."

"Here, Ashley, put your jacket on and we can go see Esme," Bella instructed to Ashley which she followed exactly as asked, bouncing up and down slightly in impatience and excitement.

I walked over to Bella who was reaching around in a coat closet. She turned around once she felt my presence, turning quickly to hand me Ashley's car seat. Ashley was waiting by the door now, but made sure to keep in the eye line of both Bella and I.

"Mom, is Alice going to be there?"

"Yes, Alice and Rosalie will be there." Once Bella said that, Ashley's impatience seemed to boost along with her excitement.

Bella pulled herself out of the shadows of the closet and turned to me smiling shyly while fixing the bag on her shoulder. She then began to walk toward the door, picking Ashley up once she reached her, and I couldn't help but follow her like a Golden Retriever. Damn, now I sound like Mike Newton.


	18. Emmett

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN: **One chapter left to post this weekend. Sorry this one is short, but only a few chpters left until the truth is revealed.

Chapter 18

When we reached the house in the woods, both Rosalie's BMW and Emmett's jeep were parked outside. It was strange for both cars to be there, but who knows with those two.

Esme came out to greet us once we got out of my Volvo. Ashley immediately latched onto Esme. I knew that this was fun for Esme; she always loved taking care of people, particularly children. She was so close with Bella when she was younger that it was almost as if Ashley was a grandchild to her.

We entered the house quickly and I noticed that Rosalie was in the kitchen with a wine glass looking slightly angry, but her expression took a ninety degree turn once she saw Ashley.

"Edward, could you go help Emmett move a few things upstairs? He's in Alice's old room," Esme called as she resumed her position in front of the stove.

I replied yes and looked at Bella next to me. I touched the small of her back in reassurance before going to find my brother.

Instead of moving furniture, Emmett was sprawled out on the bed watching a baseball game. I stood in the doorway, watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Ed," Emmett greeted once a commercial came on.

"You haven't started?" I asked, looking around what was now used as a guest room and noticing nothing seemed out of place.

"I wanted to check the score of the game and, well... you know how that goes," Emmett explained with an innocent smile while moving towards a table. I followed and helped him lift it, allowing him to enlighten me on Esme's plans for the table.

"Is everything alright with you and Rose?" I asked right when we reached the desired spot for the table.

When I asked my question, Emmett put the table down with more force than necessary, turning it into a slam. "Nothing's wrong," Emmett said, walking towards the night stand. He turned around abruptly, walking back to where I was still standing.

"Actually, we got into a fight and she's been staying here the past few nights because she's that mad at me. Do you want to know what we were fighting about?" He paused momentarily, turning his question into a rhetorical one. "She thinks that I should let you make your own decisions without any interference." Emmett's face didn't move from his stone expression, his arms were crossed over his chest. All this would seem like an intimidating show, but I wasn't fazed by the gesture.

Emmett finally sighed, his face unfreezing and his arms dropping to his sides. "You know, I'm starting to think she's right. I can't try and stop you from seeing Bella, and I shouldn't anyways; it's not what family would do. I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you, I just wasn't thinking. I know that it's different for you and Bella now, it's just that when she left it hurt you deeply and I guess I was trying to protect my little brother." Emmett wasn't one for putting his feelings on display often, but when he did you knew it was always heartfelt.

"Thanks Emmett, that means a lot."

"Come on; let's get this stuff moved so I can eat."


	19. Family Dinner part one

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN: Thank you to all of you who have put me or the story on Alerts or Favorites. Working on a new story idea that's been dancing around my head for days, but no need to worry, Ghosts of my Past is my main priority. If you'd like to know the idea, say so in a review.  
**

Chapter 19

When Emmett and I finally finished and went downstairs, Jasper and Alice had arrived as well as Carlisle.

Jasper and Carlisle were talking to Bella and Ashley, while Alice was sitting in a chair near the corner of the living room, slightly pouting.

Emmett immediately walked over to Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch thumbing through a fashion catalog while drinking another glass of wine, and began to apologize. That satisfied her, she always liked it when other people told her she was right.

I walked over to where Bella was and put my hand on the small of her back, causing her to look up at me happily.

"Dinner's ready," Esme called from the dining room. Carlisle and Jasper turned around quickly, joking that they had to hurry before Emmett ate all the food, something that was plausible thinking of Emmett.

Bella turned to Ashley, seeing if she wanted to be carried into the dining room, but instead Ashley rushed to my side, grabbing on to my leg with an innocent smile on her face.

"Edward?" Ashley said my name like it was a question, but I got what she was actually trying to communicate. I bent down to pick her up, smiling back at Bella noting how joyful she actually seemed. There was no need to worry if her daughter and boyfriend got along.

At the dining room table the chairs were modified to arrange one side to contain four people, the extra addition didn't cause a great cramping due to the enormity of the table. I sat Ashley down in one of the middle seats on the side with an extra place, then I pulled out the chair to the left of Ashley for Bella. I was initially going to sit on the opposite side of Ashley, but Rosalie was seated in the place. She gestured toward the seat next to Bella with a smirk while she talked animatedly with Ashley. I did as she directed, brushing Bella's hair out of her face with a swift movement of my hand.

Esme was at one head of a table, to the left of me, with Carlisle on the other. To the left of Carlisle and facing Rosalie was Emmett, who was currently filling his plate to capacity, Alice was to his left with Jasper next to her.

The first few minutes of the dinner were silent, the awkward atmosphere was palpable. I could tell Jasper was trying to find a way to alleviate the tension by finding an easy conversation that everyone could get involved in.

"Did you boys get everything done upstairs?" Esme asked once the clinking of plates and silverware stopped.

"Yes, mom. Do you think you could make us a new floor plan?" Emmett replied after swallowing a mouthful of food, leading his mound of food to go down in size quite considerably.

"For what?"

"Jasper and my's _business_."

"Of course."

"Bella, how's your job been going?" Carlisle asked wanting to change the subject before it stayed of pubs and alcohol.

"Great, they've been sending a good amount of work my way."

"How did you get started with that company?"

"Well, I got an offer for internship when I transferred to college in California and I worked my way up from there."

"Have you submitted any of your own stories?" Esme asked curiously, she always loved Bella's compositions, although for some reason she was always reluctant to show me anything she wrote.

"No, I'm too afraid of ruining a good thing, I don't think any of my submissions would go over too well," Bella entrusted with burning cheeks. It was clear to me Bella was eager for a conversation topic switch.

"I think you should," Rosalie commented, taking a large gulp of the red wine in her glass.

"Alice, have you picked your honeymoon spot?" I asked quickly, trying to divert the conversation from Bella, just as she wished.

"Well, I've got it narrowed down to Italy, a private tropical island, and Chicago," Alice ticked each spot off with her dainty fingers while smiling widely at the possibilities.

"You haven't decided yet?" Esme asked surprised.

I glanced over at Bella who mouthed the words 'thank you.' I smiled at her blissfully, enjoying the time we could spend together, and then brought my hand to intertwine with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No, I haven't really given it much thought," Alice admitted.

"Just _every_ other part," Emmett remarked sarcastically, giving a huge smile when she turned to glare at him. I felt disconnected from the conversation, I was paying more attention to my girlfriend- a strange realization came with thinking that.

"Alice, what's a honeymoon?" Ashley asked, showing she was paying more attention to the conversation than everyone would think.

"Well, it's uh...when newly married couples...spend quality time together by playing...games and things of that sort."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like very much fun," Ashley replied, putting her attention back on her meal.

Everyone, myself included, found Bella's daughter amusing and holding a certain amount of charm. She is certainly a wise and curious child.

"Bella, did you go anywhere after college?" Jasper asked when everyone turned their attention away from Ashley.

"I stayed with Renee in Florida for awhile before my last year started and then went to college in California. It was weird to go from constant rain and clouds to strictly sunshine."

"What college did you go to?"

"Cal-State Fullerton, Phil got a job offer to be the coach, so I got extra financial aid and Renee helped me with everything."

"Ah, college, fun times," Rosalie commented with a dreamy sigh.

"Fun?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "You were completely stressed out most of the time."

"Yeah, but the end of the year parties were fun, and the beginning of the year, and the mid semester...plus the ones in between," she rambled, toying with her wedding band.

"I don't know how you managed to get two years done in one, I was terrible at balancing with my fun design classes, let alone your complex doctor courses," Alice said, taking herself back in time with Rosalie.

"Lots of sleepless study nights," Carlisle imputed knowing the vast amount of work that comes with that career path.

"Yeah, but worth every bit of it," I said in a finalizing tone. College could easily become a touchy subject, especially with Alice.

Unfortunately, my attempt at closing the subject was unsuccessful. Alice continued rambling with Rosalie and Emmett. Bella added a few comments now and again. Amazingly enough, Alice kept her promise and then some, maybe it was the fact that Jasper was monitoring her closely or maybe it was the wine, either way she remained cordial and friendly towards Bella.

The talk soon flowed into Emmett and Jasper's pub, Alice and Rosalie's shop, and Esme's renovating. Ashley would occasionally pop in, asking about things she was unfamiliar with, leading Alice and Rosalie to explain in understandable terms. Overall, the night was going better than I expected.


	20. Family Dinner part two

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN: Next Chapter, the truth is revealed, anyone excited? I think you'll like the outcome, but the story is not nearly over. **

**I was thinking of doing one day a week that I would absolutely post, which day would you guys prefer? **

Chp. 20

Eventually, we were all done with dinner. Bella seemed very thoughtful and worried at the same time, occasionally glancing between Alice and I, almost as if she was expecting a feud to erupt over the dinner table due to her presence.

"Ashley, would you like some ice cream?" Esme asked with a bright smile which Ashley mirrored with a shaking of her head in a manner to mean yes.

Esme began to get up, collecting a few plates, to which I helped, grabbing a few and carrying them into the kitchen, following my mom.

I heard Emmett's booming voice call after us, "Can I have some too?" His question caused both Esme and I to chuckle. Emmett was never going to mature, and I'm sure with Ashley around it's only going to be more potent.

I heard some soft, uneven footsteps. I turned away from my place at the counter to find Bella coming into the kitchen sheepishly. "Need any help?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and an innocent smile. She came to my side where I was rinsing off the dishes used during dinner, and placed a hand on my back, leaning herself into my side ever so lightly. I turned off the water and maneuvered myself to face Bella. Her cheeks were already burning and I quickly reminded myself that my mother was still in the room.

On that thought, I turned my head quickly to where I heard bowls clatter on the counter, finding that Esme was paying more attention to Bella and I than scooping, hence the extra clatter.  
My mother instantly blushed at being caught, giving us an apologetic look and closed the carton of ice cream. I turned back to look at Bella who followed my gaze to Esme. Bella's head was resting against my chest lightly, and her arms were wrapped against my chest, my hand was stroking through her disarray of hair without any conscience thought.

I heard the closing of the freezer and pulled back slightly from Bella. "Esme, do you need help?" I asked, still continuing my combing through Bella's hair.

"That would be great," she said while examining the nine bowls. Despite Emmett being the only one to ask, she was serving everyone. Bella and I unwound ourselves from each other to grab three bowls each.

I could tell that Ashley was the average child when it came to sweets, her eyes lit up when we reentered the dining room with the frozen treat. We sat down, putting the bowls in the middle of the table, and began to pick back up on the chatter.

"Emmett, eat properly," Esme scolded, causing all of our attention to drift to Emmett. He currently had a spoon with a massive glob of ice cream- too large to fit in his mouth- half-way up towards his mouth.

"What?" He asked, causing some of the ice cream to fly off of the spoon and onto the table, inducing more laughter than before.

"Wow, Em, Ashley has better table manners than you," I joked, causing him to fake insult before picking back up on his unconventional eating.

"Alice, what all do you do you have planned for the wedding?" Rosalie asked, enjoying her combination of red wine and vanilla ice cream.

"Well, I have my dress, Jasper's tux, the place, the invitations, shoes and make up, and the bridesmaids dresses," Alice again used her perfectly manicured nails to tick off each item. It amazed me that she could recall all of these things without so much as a second thought when at other times she was so forgetful.

"Who are you bridesmaids?" Bella asked, to my surprise. It wasn't like her to insert herself in any possible line of fire.

"Rosalie, Tanya, and Kate," Alice listed again with perfect recall, but there was a glint in her eye that I didn't quite understand. Maybe Bella unintentionally hit a nerve when it came to our past together as a whole group.

"Thanks to me, the cliché of hideous bridesmaids dresses was evaded," Rosalie claimed, using her trademark self appreciation to give herself the credit.

"Sure, Sure, Rose," Jasper retorted, putting his arm on the back of Alice's chair. Rosalie shot him a playful glare and stuck her tongue out. Emmett had definitely rubbed off on her in the years of their marriage.

Alice glanced at her designer wrist watch and pouted her lips, tapping her finger on the tiny clock as if hoping that would change the time, weather that gesture was good or bad I am not sure.

"Well, I think Jasper and I better get going, we both have work to do," she explained, getting up and stretching her tiny arms out. We all got up slowly, filing out to bid them farewell.

Bella and I sat on my piano bench, backwards so we were facing everyone else scattered around the foyer. Bella kept smiling up at me; she was leaning close to me, our hands intertwining ever so often. Alice and Jasper were talking to Ashley and all three wore constant smiles.

"Do you remember when you used to play for me, sometimes for hours at a time?" She whispered in my ear, lightly playing a few random keys on my baby grand.

"Yes, I'll have to do it again sometime," I whispered back, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. She nodded her head and bit her lip, diverting her eyes from mine before I could detect the meaning behind the movement from her face.

Alice glanced at Bella and I, then began to drift toward us, leaving Ashley wrapped up in her conversation with Rosalie. Bella and I got up simultaneously, stepping quickly to meet up to Alice.

Alice immediately put her arms around me, she seemed even smaller that when she was standing so close. I patted her back, wondering why she seemed so caring when before she made it clear that she was disappointed in my decision to be close to Bella again.

When she stepped back she wore a smile on her pixie face. Ashley came bounding away from Rosalie to wrap her arms around Bella's waist. Bella leaned down to pick up her excited child.

"Mommy, Rosalie said that she would take me down to her dressy store."

"Oh, really?" Bella asked, looking over at me with slight laughter. Well, I finally found behavior that wasn't in Bella's genes.

"Yeah, can she take me?" Ashley stuck out her bottom lip, trying to convince Bella to let her go.

"Sure," Bella answered with a smile as Ashley gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then managed to get Bella to put her down without any verbal communication.

Alice, Bella, and I watched Ashley skip back to Rosalie and saw her excitement as she told Rosalie the news; she was very amusing to all of us. Alice's twinkling giggles broke the silence. "She's really adorable, Bella."

"You didn't see her at the terrible twos," Bella quietly joked, causing small laughter from both my sister and I.

Alice looked Bella up and down, reminding me of the make-overs she used to perform on her then best friend. "Nice outfit," she commented with honesty.

"Thanks."

"You know, Rosalie and I could get you clothes for really cheap if you're interested."

"Oh yeah, that would be great."

"It was good seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too." The small talk was very awkward and impersonal, not something anyone would expect from Alice.

Jasper walked over, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she responded too quickly. She gave me a quick hug while sending Bella a small wave. Jasper gave Bella a brotherly, one armed hug and clapped my shoulder before following his wife-to-be. Once the door slammed shut in finality, Bella turned to me, letting out a sigh.

I moved closer, putting a hand on either side of her waist. She rubbed the back of her neck while looking thoughtful. "Well, that certainly was...strange."

"I agree, definitely not Alice's normal behavior."

"At least she's being nice," she said, sounding relieved and puzzled at the same time. I pulled her closer, adjusting my hands to rest on her back. She let out another sigh, letting her breath blow on my neck as she rested her head on my shoulder.

It seemed like only seconds until Rosalie called for Bella, causing both of us to jump away from each other in surprise. "Can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked, to which Bella nodded before kissing my cheek and strolling after Rosalie.

I sighed, then walked toward the dining room where there was bound to be work that need to be to be done. I was right as I found Carlisle beginning to clear the many glasses and bowls scattered about the table.

Neither of us spoke as we collected the various eatery items, although I felt as though there was something he wanted to say. After all of the articles were put into neat piles to be easily transported into the kitchen, Carlisle let out an inquisitive sound. I looked at him curiously, but her was paying a great deal of attention to pushing in chairs.

"Something wrong, Carlisle?" I asked as I began to balance as stack in my arms.

"Nothing really, just thinking."

"About anything important?"

"You probably don't realize it, but it's extremely interesting to watch the way you and Bella interact with one another. To be truthful, I was paying more attention to the two of you than the actual conversation at dinner," he admitted, sounding slightly ashamed.

"Reading psychology books again?"

"Yes, they're quite interesting actually. You may want to look into reading them yourself."

"I'll have to consider that," I told him sincerely before taking the stacks of dishes into the kitchen; I decided to help Esme by rinsing the bowls while Bella was otherwise occupied.

Once I was done with the cleaning, I decided to see what Emmett was doing. In the living room Emmett was nodding off while watching sports highlights with Ashley, who was asleep on the love seat. Somehow, the similarity between Ashley and her mother appeared more prominent to me when she was sleeping.

I felt Bella's presence next to me before I actually realized she was there. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she leaned into my side.

"Typical Emmett," she muttered, indicating to the giant lump snoring to block out the latest on the Mariners.

"I think we'd better get Ashley back," I replied, interlocking my hand into the back of Bella's hair.

"Probably," she said, sighing. I followed her lead over to the love seat as she picked up the sleeping Ashley. I lead Bella to the kitchen so she could say her goodbyes to Rosalie and Esme.

Rosalie was loading the dishwasher as Esme was making a pot of coffee. The two immediately took notice to our arrival, pulling themselves out of the tasks they were taking part in prior to our entrance.

Rosalie ruffled a curl hanging from Ashley's heavy head and gave Bella a grateful smile. "It was good seeing you again Bella; we'll have to get together again soon."

"Definitely."

"And if you need someone to watch Ashley, I'd be glad to help," Rosalie beamed.

"Thanks." Rosalie gave Bella an awkward hug that showed a friendship in bloom, the only reason it was awkward was the occupation of Bella's arms.

Esme patted Bella's back and gave her a warm smile before turning to me and giving me a hug. I couldn't help it; I have a soft spot for my mom over everyone else in my family. "We'll see you next week, probably sooner."

"Of course," Esme agreed with a small giggle while pulling out of our mother/son moment.

I began to lead my date out of the house when Rosalie called after her. "Bella, remember," she said mysteriously and added an encouraging smile before slipping back into the kitchen.

The whole ride back to Bella's house was very quiet and when I would ask her a question or make a comment, she would give a very short answer and not offer any help forming a conversation she would insert more than a two word response to.

When I finally pulled into the driveway, I turned off my Volvo and looked over to Bella with curiosity etched into my expression.

"Is everything alright Bella?"

"Yeah," she lied unsuccessfully. There was something she wanted to say, but wasn't going to say.

"No, you're lying. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I have to get Ashley inside."

"Couldn't I come inside?"

Bella had a contemplative expression on her face, her thoughts racing through her eyes. "Yeah," she said almost soundlessly. "Come on."


	21. Confession

AN: I don't own twilight

**AN: Weekly update every Monday starting this Monday. **

Chp. 21

I helped her get Ashley and her car seat removed from my car, then waited patiently in the living room while she put her daughter to sleep.

When she came down she seemed apprehensive to say the least and sat an unusually far distance away from me on the couch. She was twiddling her thumbs and refused to meet my eyes. Something was really eating at her and I was dying to know what.

"Bella?" I called seeming to something far away, but in truth she was only arms length away. I moved closer to her on the couch, I moved the billow of hair that hid her face from my view to behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Edward, what I'm about to tell you... is very serious and you have to know that I would never lie to you about something like this." Her chocolate brown eyes the seriousness that she was elaborating in her words.

"Just spit it out, it can't be that bad."

"You're Ashley's father," she said quickly, almost so fast that I wouldn't have caught it had I not have been paying attention. I did catch her quick truth though and it took me a minute to process what she said completely.

_"You're Ashley's father." _That meant that I'm a father, a dad. The father of Bella's child. The father Ashley's never known. Part of me was extremely happy, I finally had a claim on Bella, and she couldn't exclude me now that I knew that whole truth. Although, the other part of me was scared, how I could be a father? I had no clue what to do in any of the classic scenarios people think about when parenting is brought to the front of your mind.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked with a frantic edge to her voice, stroking her hand across my cheek.

"Is this true? You're one hundred percent positive?"

"Yes," she said quietly, diverting her eyes from mine and removing her hand from my face. "It's why I left, I didn't think it was the right time for either of us, and I didn't want to mess up everything that you had going for you at the time, so I took myself out of the equation.

"You hardly had time for the two of us, so I was afraid if we had another person there that you would want to give up everything that you've been working so hard for, I didn't want to live with that guilt. I just acted on impulse, I didn't think of what would happen to either of us in the end."

She turned her body so that I was directly facing her. "I am sorry, it wasn't fair to you or Ashley, I do realize that."

"You went through all of this alone?"

"I had Renée there, she knew everything and we told Charlie later, but I really wished I would have had you. I brought it on myself, so I don't really have a place to complain."

"Bella." I closed my eyes, shaking my head at her irrational judgment. "Why did you do that? I could've been there for you; I would've taken care of all of us."

"I figured that out too late, by that time I was too far in the lie. I didn't think anything could be fixed and I thought maybe I deserved to go through everything by myself for doing that to you. I am _very_ sorry, so much so that I can't even express it to you, but I hope that maybe.. you still care about us."

"I understand why you left, even if it was an irrational and premature decision. I'd like you be a part of both of your lives... if you'll have me."

"Of course," Bella threw her arms around me and I took in the warmth of her soft body.

"I'm sorry for ever leaving you, Edward," she whispered in my ear. She pulled out of the hug and looked back at me with relieved eyes and heavy lids.

"I better get going."

"Okay, bye Edward," she said getting up at the same time as me. "Can we talk about this more tomorrow?"

"I think that would be wise."

Bella stretched up on her toes to wrap her arms around my neck. I bent my head down to meet her lips for a quick peck. "Goodnight Bella."

She removed her arms from around my neck and shrunk back to her normal height. "'Night Edward."


	22. Edward and Esme

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, it means a lot to me. I'm off for Christmas break, so be expecting a bunch of updates. **

**Man tears in this chapter and a mommy's boy Edward, but we all love him for it.  
**

Chapter 22.

Once I sat in my car, realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Bella told me that I was the father of her child, one that, until recently, I had no idea even existed. That really couldn't be true, but part of me knew that something was off anytime Bella mentioned the so-called father. Maybe I shrugged off any suspicion for fear of the effects if I did confront her.

I didn't realize I was retreating back to my parents' house until I turned off the highway and into the forest. I knew it was late, but this was important and something I'm sure Esme would want to know about.

There were still multiple lights on downstairs once I reached the house, and both Emmett and Rosalie's cars were parked outside. I went into the house frantically, losing my last bit of control that I managed to hold onto.

When I reached the foyer I called all who may be awake. "Mom? Dad? Rose? Em?"

"In the living room," Esme called back, sounding a bit surprised.

I entered the living room to find Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle lounging around eating cheesecake and watching the Home Shopping Network. Esme's curiosity and confusion was evident on her face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Her concerned mothering voice was on full alert and I wondered what I looked like, that she was automatically worried about me.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, attempting to avoid her question.

"Dead asleep upstairs," Esme replied, narrowing her eyes at my noticeable side-stepping of the question. "Now, what's wrong?" She patted the space in between her and Rosalie on the couch, Carlisle sitting in the large chair to the right of it.

I begrudgingly followed her orders and sat down with a sigh. I took in everyone's expressions, both Carlisle and Esme were worried, but Rosalie was completely at ease, even a bit giddy.

"You knew," I accused, looking directly at Rosalie.

She finished the scoop of cheesecake on her fork before replying. "Yes, I'm shocked that I'm the only one who thought of it, or maybe I was just the only one not afraid to confront her about it. I even convinced her to tell you the truth earlier, that way you have more of a choice before you got in too deep."

"Hold on," Esme maneuvered her way into the conversation quickly before Rose and I continued to talk. "What is it that is going on? It's about Bella, I'm sure."

"It is," Rosalie quickly intercepted the conversation before I could speak. "And, if you think about it, it's pretty obvious."

"Can we cut to the chase, please?" Carlisle spoke for the first time, clearly wanting to know what Rosalie and I were talking about.

"Bella told me... I'm.... Ashley's my daughter," I finally spit out, wanting it to come from me before Rosalie could cut in. "It's why she left," I added in a whisper.

At first, no one spoke. Esme was shocked, but there was also a pleased smile on her face. Ashley was her first grandchild, she's been around her and maybe she has thought of her that way, but now it was the solid truth.

I looked over to Carlisle, ignoring Rosalie's nonchalance as she kept eating her damned cheese cake. He seemed very thoughtful, as though he was trying to calculate something very hard in his head, perhaps trying to work out if it was plausible if Bella and I could have conceived Ashley before she left me.

"Rosalie's right, it is pretty obvious if you think in that direction," Carlisle said, clearly trying to lighten the situation. "Ashley does act like you, and sometimes Alice, you can even see specks of green in her eyes." I did wonder what that other color was in her eyes, maybe I realized it was green and was just lying to myself, not letting it register.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I whispered, looking down at my hands clasped in my lap. Thinking about everything from a new perspective made me angry. How could she do this to Ashley? To herself? To me? I clenched each of my hands into a tight fist, tendons sticking out, in an attempt to control the overwhelming animosity I suddenly felt towards the situation.

"Why couldn't she just have told me the truth from the beginning?!" I ran my hands through my hair in an exasperated movement, trying to contain the rage.

"This whole ordeal could have been prevented, but now I have to create a foundation with Ashley, and I have no idea what to do. Constantly she will be around all of us, but she won't know that we're her family. Who knows what she'll think when she finds out, she may think I ran out, but I didn't even know she existed. I never even had the opportunity to consider what Bella and I could do to make that work."

"Edward," Carlisle began, interrupting my rant while I spent time taking deep breaths to calm myself. "Are you sure that Bella's telling the absolute truth?"

"I know that Bella wouldn't lie about this, it just makes sense. Looking back on it, I just know in my gut that's the reason why she left."

"Are you sure that you can handle this?"

"I can," I replied shakily, noticing that it was coming up physically too, as I caught my hands rocking to their own accord. "I have to be."

"Edward," Esme's soft, tearing voice came in for the first time. I looked over at my mother, noting the tears in her eyes and the tear stains across her face, I couldn't help but break down. The last time I went through this emotional climate was, ironically, when Bella left me, unbeknownst to me, being impregnated with my child.

I cried into Esme's shoulder as she whispered reassurances to me, just like when I was younger. I finally calmed the sobs and had just a few tears escaping now and again. I was strong enough to admit that I was crying over this situation, out of fear and regret.

"Can you give us a minute?" Esme asked and I heard two shuffling pairs of feet in response.

"Edward," Esme sighed and I could feel her fixing my sure to be crazed coif.

"It's okay, honey." She rubbed my back and kissed my forehead before I took a deep breath and raised my head from her shoulder, wiping my face vigorously with my hands.

"I'm sorry that I reacted that way," I told her, looking only forward.

"Don't apologize; you needed to get it out. Now, will you tell me, no editing, what is wrong?"

"Will you tell me how you feel about this whole…mess?"

"Of course."

"I'm afraid that I won't be a good enough father for Ashley, or that I'll do something that will make Bella run away again. I'm angry because as much as I sympathize with Bella and understand why she ran away, I'm still mad that she made an irrational decision and took our child and herself away from me. I'm disappointed in myself that I set it up to look like I cared more about school and my career than Bella, leading her to feel that evading me was the only way to go about it. Overall, I'm more confused about what to do than anything," I concluded with a frustrated sigh, feeling good that I could fully explain myself, but overwhelmed when I thought of everything piled together.

"It's perfectly normal for you to be feeling afraid, most men get nine months to get used to the idea of being a father, Bella just sprang this on you. I don't think she'll leave again, not unless she's deluded into thinking that's what's best again. It's obvious that Bella cares for you and I'm positive she feels overwhelming regret for leaving, she had to go through the same separation that you did, but hers was also while she was pregnant with _your_ child; Bella suffered too."

"She is remorseful about leaving," I added, somehow feeling the need to defend Bella as much as possible.

"I expected that," she smiled coyly before continuing. "You need to set some ground rules with Bella though, just as a precaution to make sure you're one hundred percent involved. I do agree that Bella's decision was without rationality, but I can sympathize with her, she made the wrong choice for all the right reasons."

"What about your feelings?"

"I am sad that you missed out on such a special moment, and selfishly, I'm sad for myself as well. She's my first grand- baby, and it hurts to have missed that; she's a true Cullen. Although, I also know that I'll be able to make the time up with her."

"And what about Ashley not actually knowing who you are?"

"Ah, but Ashley is wise beyond her years, after all, she's your and Bella's daughter. She may figure everything out on her own and surprise us all. Besides, she's young; all she'll know is that people care about her."

Strangely, aside from the melt down that I experienced a few minutes ago, I felt better, like a massive cloud that had unnoticeably been hanging over my head for awhile now was suddenly gone.

"Don't be too hard on Bella, you've been given something good and that's her and Ashley. She was just trying to do the right thing. She had to go through all those times when women are usually unbelievably thankful for their men, all by herself. Plus, she knew it was her fault."

Thinking about it from Bella's point of view made me embarrassed at my rage before, she was trying to make the best decision for all of us, but it was clouded and came out wrong.

"Better now?" Esme asked in a nurturing tone, rubbing my shoulder in reassurance.

"Yes, thank you. I don't think I could have figured that out by myself."

"You'll be a great father Edward, and you'll have all of our support."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell the others, especially Alice," I said with a sigh, realizing I had a new dilemma.

"We don't have to tell them now, they don't need to know. It's a delicate situation, especially with Ashley being so young."

"You're right," I replied with a smile, glancing quickly at the clock on the mantel. It was well into the morning hours. "I think I should head back to my apartment."

"You can just stay here, you still have clothes in your old room."

I took that offer into consideration and decided it was a much wiser decision than trekking back to my empty apartment.

"Alright, goodnight mom," I said while getting up and stretching.

She followed and I gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything, mom, I love you."

"I love you too, son. Don't worry about anything, it will all work out."

On that light note, I headed for the stairs and went up two flights to my familiar room.

I quickly stripped for bed and checked the alarm clock, setting it for seven, giving a decent amount of time to see my Bella before heading to work.

I realized, lying back in my familiar bed, that sleep wasn't going to be achieved easily, so I let my energetic thoughts run wild.

I began to set everything into stacks mentally, lunking family, my job, Bella, and my regular social life together. This exercise made me realize something, I'm twenty-eight years old and I didn't have any meaning in my life. The most important things to me- prior to Bella's return- were work and family, which would have been fine if I were completely satisfied. I was always trying to find something to quell the emptiness that I didn't face, but I could never find anything with concrete happiness.

Enter Bella, causing everything, with one exception, to shift back to the way it was a little over three years ago. Now it seems as though there's a large opportunity for meaning, I could be with Bella, the only girl I've ever loved, and take care of our family.

Maybe Esme was right; this could be the best thing, what I've needed for quite awhile. I was going to get happiness and substance back, get my best friend and first love back, and our child- a symbol of the love we once had. I was going to get my cake and eat it too, but I was uncertain about how- and if- things could work out.


	23. Conversation Over Pancakes

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, it means a lot to me. I'm off for Christmas break, so be expecting a bunch of updates. **

Chapter 23

I barely got four hours of light sleep due to my racing mind, I don't know how I could even manage that much. I had to work at eleven and right now it was a quarter until eight; I was already dressed and showered. Now I was debating on whether or not to call Bella to see if I could discuss things with her in person.

Almost as if she could read my mind, my phone began to ring, the caller ID naming Bella.

"Hello?" I caught the call on the second ring.

"Hey, Edward, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and talk."

"Umm… is now good?"

"Perfect, I can even make us breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up my phone and jogged downstairs, saying goodbye to my mother and giving her a quick explanation as to where I was going before leaving the woods behind me all together.

As soon as Bella opened the door, I was instantly hit by the smell of pancakes. Bella's pancakes were one of my favorites that she made whenever we were together; she usually fixed them for breakfast when she wanted to be on my good side.

At first, we only made small talk, both of us gracefully dancing around the real topic we needed to discuss. Ashley was still asleep so we were free to talk about whatever we wanted.

Bella was almost done with making the pancakes; the small talk deceased, leaving only the sound of Bella's finishing preparations and my fingers tapping on the kitchen table.

"Um…could you get the syrup and stuff from the fridge?" Bella asked without turning to look at me. I quickly obliged, finding the items easily due to a system Bella developed without noticing when we were living together.

Bella brought the two plates and utensils to the table with surprising grace. For the first few moments the only sounds were the opening of bottles and containers, and the clink of utensils against plates.

Bella sighed, an uneasy sound passing through her open mouth. "We really need to talk about this."

"I agree."

"I'm glad that you're being accepting about this, it's a great relief that you didn't just blow up or something."

"Of course not," I said with my teeth clenched slightly as I remembered the night before, to be truthful I didn't blow up at her. "It was certainly a surprise to find that Ashley was my daughter, but I trust you, Bella, and I know you would never lie to me about something like this. It'll take some getting used to, I'm not sure how to be a father exactly, but I'm going to do this.

"We do need to get one thing straight though, before anything else happens and I forget this. I want you to promise me that you will never keep anything for me like that ever again and you won't leave no matter what happens between us, okay?"

She gave me a warm smile, but I could see the guilt in her eyes. "Agreed, I feel really bad about taking away your decisions before, now I come back and interrupt the life you had before with my sudden news."

"Honestly… outside of my family and work, I didn't really do anything. I haven't even been playing my piano much, it's sad to admit I really didn't have a life."

"Wow," she said softly, "I wouldn't expect that After all, girls constantly threw themselves at you, I would've thought you gave some of them a chance."

"Well, just because they find interest in my, that doesn't mean the feeling is reciprocal." Bella blushed, shaking her head in lack of understanding.

"What about us?" She asked quietly, looking down at her plate, maneuvering her last piece of pancake around to absorb the rest of the syrup.

"What do you mean?" I reached across the table and placed my hand lightly on her forearm, causing her to look up at me revealing her eyes deep in thought.

She popped the remains of her breakfast in her mouth before answering. "Do you… still want to be involved with me, I mean, as more than Ashley's mom?"

I took a deep breath, buying time to find how to word what I wanted to say. "Just because I found that what I thought was your daughter, is actually our daughter, that doesn't change how I feel about you. It does mean that I have another priority, but I do still care about you, Bella, I can't ignore that, I haven't been able to ignore it for, what ten years now." She blushed at my reminder at just how long our relationship has been. "But you have been lying to me all this time, how I didn't notice I don't know."

"I did it for a good reason, you know that, and about the not realizing it, I think you were on denial."

"Denial?"

"You usually do that when you think things are too…unbelievable in a good way, so believe you completely extinguished any evidence of the truth."

I took that into consideration for a moment, she was right, as usual. "You really do know me well."

"Of course I do," she mumbled, a sly smile playing across her face as she bit her lip while looking at me from under her lashes. She quickly leapt up, grabbing both of our plates and making her way over to the sink. Nearby I spotted a new dishwasher, I couldn't blame her for acquiring one.

I got out of my chair slowly and quietly, following behind Bella, putting my hands on her waist.

"Have we got everything straightened out?" I whispered in her ear, causing Bella to put the plate down and turn off the water, making her heavy breathing that much more noticeable.

She turned around slowly, grabbing a towel from the counter and drying her hands thoroughly before looking up at me.

"I think we did," she murmured with a slight glint of desire appearing in her eyes. She slowly reached up to me, standing on her tip toes to gain enough leverage to kiss me, but I met her swiftly, not wanting her to cause an accident with her amazing grace and supporting her weight to help even more.

Abruptly a not very pleasant beeping went off, I knew the detestable sound well, it belonged to the beeper I was obligated to carry for the hospital. I pulled away with a sigh, making sure she was carefully settled down on both of her feet before I tugged the abhorrent device out of my pocket. I watched as Bella tried to even her breathing out, leading me to form a cocky grin on my face by knowing I was capable of evoking that reaction from her.

My face fell when I saw that the message was requesting my arrival to the hospital early, stating that the other doctor had to leave early due to an illness.

I let out an exasperated sound, truly not wanting to report to the office now. The unexpected demand now left no more time to see Bella or my…daughter until later today after my now monstrous shift; the thought of Ashley actually being _mine_ was a notion that would take me awhile to get use to.

"I have to get to work, one of the other doctors was complaining of being sick throughout the night and they finally sent him home, but I'll come by later tonight, if you'd like?"

"Okay," she muttered, injecting some glum into her voice. "Bye, then?" she used a questioning tone, raising her eyebrow slightly.

I leaned down to give her a quick goodbye kiss, but Bella turned her head at the last minute, causing my lips to land against her warm cheek. I retreated back to my height and shot her a questioning look.

"I know you need you to go but there's something we haven't talked about."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Should we tell Ashley that you're her father or not?"

"I don't know if she should know the whole thing yet, maybe we should let her think of her own reason and explain it to her when she's older."

"That sounds best," she agreed surprisingly quickly.

"How did you forget about that?"

"I tend to misplace thoughts whenever I'm around you. It makes me feel like I'm seventeen again, it's kind of embarrassing."

"I can understand," I said softly while brushing my hand across her cheek. I leaned down to quickly place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"See you later," I called while heading out the front door.


	24. Asking

**AN: Happy Holidays! My friend and I made a fan website: **http(:)//tsagafannation(.)ning(.)com/ **I would really love it if you checked it out. **

**I'm debating weather or not to begin posting my other story soon, or just concentrate on this one, which would you guys prefer? **

Chapter 24

The work day was uneventful and filled with thoughts of Bella and Ashley. As foreign as this whole parent thing is to me, I was greatly looking forward to this new chapter, as cheesy as that may sound. With this new addition I would actually have a life outside of my constant hospital shifts and my family, and the mundane dates that never amounted to anything and were actually a way to get my family to relax about me, would completely be exiled, thankfully.

At lunch I called to check on Bella, who told me excitedly about this story she was editing, she thinks it could do really well, maybe even be adapted later; it was always engaging to hear her discuss literature, it was a place she felt she fit no matter what. She seemed grateful for my checking in, it was a simple way of showing that I was thinking about her.

Finally my job was done for the day, I was immediately eager to see my new family, but with the eagerness also came nervousness. Bella did say that she wanted me to come over after work, so I made the correct turns to retreat back to her house.

When we pulled up the drive I could see Ashley's head peek through the blinds in the kitchen, I chuckled in remembrance, Charlie used to attempt inconspicuous spying when Bella and I would sit outside her house in my car. I walked up with no real thought; no sense of reality seemed present, and that gave me an airy feeling.

Once I landed on the porch the door swung open to reveal my tiny toddler. She wore a huge smile before pouncing onto my leg, I swiftly picked her up and her little arms wrapped around my neck. I peeked around her shoulder to see Bella leaning in the door way, her smile reflecting Ashley's.

I put Ashley down and she quickly sprinted through the door and towards the living room. Bella and I laughed quietly and I moved closer to her. Bella's eyes softened as she looked me up and down, I crossed the remaining space between us until I could easily wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her flush against me. I looked down at her sheepishly, not knowing if now was a good time for physical affection, but she silenced all my fears by resting her forehead against my chest and breathing in my scent. She tried to hide what she was actually doing as she pushed herself closer against me, but I knew the truth, and she knew I shamelessly did the same thing, although I wasn't afraid of being caught in admiration.

She pulled away from my embrace abruptly and grabbed one of my hands, leading me towards the living room. We stopped just outside in a corner so Ashley couldn't see us out of her peripheral vision. Bella stopped in front of me and indicated to our daughter who was coloring at the coffee table while watching a bright cartoon. Bella peeked at me up at me and slightly stood up on her toes to put her lips to my ear. I wrapped my arms around her waist, allowing some support of her weight to prevent any falling.

"Try spending time with her, she may not know exactly who you are, but she likes you and she knows you're important to me." She gracefully arched her neck to press her lips to the sensitive spot under my ear, inducing a slight quiver from me. "Try," she emphasized before maneuvering out of my arms and gliding into the kitchen.

No one could possibly fathom the wide array of emotions the shot through me in not even twenty-four hours. In an odd way, I selfishly was glad, now I had a real tie to Bella; there was no way she could ever leave me in such a complete way. Although our situation was definitely a unique one, I was grateful for it and would make the most of it.

The night wasn't as awkward, and while I didn't forget that this was my family, I didn't let it control my actions during the night, instead I decided to act casually, as if I would on any other night before I learned the truth.

Ashley became tired almost immediately after dinner. While I was helping Bella clean the dishes and put them in her new dishwasher, Ashley was in the living room watching TV. Once Bella and I were done we found Ashley deeply asleep on the couch. Her hair was sprawled wildly on the throw pillow she acquired and was curled in a ball, trying to stay warm due to her not covering up with a blanket before she fell asleep.

"Do you want to help me put her to bed?" Bella asked me with a very innocent and encouraging expression on her face, she was biting her lip while trying to gauge my reaction. She seemed very pleased with my effort so far, but she should know I would do most anything for her, and now, Ashley.

"Of course." Bella nodded for me to proceed, so I walked over to Ashley and picked her up slowly, careful not to jostle her awake. Bella led me up the stairs and towards a too familiar bedroom; Bella, of course, took up Charlie's old room, leaving the bedroom containing too many memories to Ashley.

I helped get my daughter settled into her twin bed and watched Bella's face light up by the corner of my eye. She was standing in the doorway, leaning back and observing the scene. I walked next to her, inclining close to her and putting my hand above her head on the door jamb to hold my body away from hers. She slouched back slightly, showing some calm, but her eyes still flicked back to Ashley now and again, probably checking to make sure she hadn't woken up.

"You did well," she said in a low voice, but it didn't diminish the appreciation she was communicating.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile, following her gaze to our daughter, she was sleeping soundly with her back to us, her breathing even in her slumber. "I can see why people love being parents, it's very rewarding."

"So, you wouldn't mind doing this all the time?" She asked a layer of nonchalance attempting to mask her wavering confidence. Bella tried to distract both of us from her cryptic question by moving her hand to my shoulder, toying with the collar of my button up shirt.

"Of course not, she's my daughter too, meaning it's my job as much as it is yours," I said with conviction as I ghosted my hand across Bella's cheek.

"Well… I know this sounds crazy, and you probably think it's too soon, but would consider… maybe… moving in?" Her eyes darted everywhere, attempting to hide away from any emotion I may show.

"Hmm…I don't know, Bella. I want to, but won't that be weird for Ashley?"

"I guess I didn't think about that."

"I really would like to, though."

Bella's chocolate eyes met mine and she pursed her lips slightly in consideration. "You can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Bella, you know I would never agree to that," I told her, releasing a sigh and ducking my head to rest my forehead atop hers. "You really want me to move in that badly?"

"Yes, it would be good for Ashley to have you around more consistently. Plus, I want you to be around all the time."

I gave her my crooked smile, causing a sharp breath to exude out of Bella. I returned to a normal stance and raised an eyebrow at her while licking my lips, she really did want this and my apartment was so empty, an appropriate reflection of the past years.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" I asked and hoped she would give me an honest answer, comparing this relationship to our last one, this step she was asking me to take with her actually took us years.

"The way I see it, we know each other extremely well and while we aren't going to start off exactly where we left off, we wouldn't start fresh either. Besides, our circumstances are unique and I this isn't for us as a couple as much as for the sake of a relationship between you and Ashley."

I let out a sigh and turned my head to look at Ashley once more, something about this whole situation made me very sentimental. "Okay, I'll move in."

"Really?" Bella bit her lip to hold back the excitement that was clearly emanating from her.

"Yes," I said, watching as a smile matching my own came played across her lips.

She straightened herself up quickly, throwing her arms around my neck and enveloping me in a hug. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you Bella, anything."


	25. Coffee with Carlisle and Esme

**AN: My friend and I made a fan website: **http(:)//tsagafannation(.)ning(.)com/ **I would really love it if you checked it out. **

**I'm debating weather or not to begin posting my other story soon, or just concentrate on this one, which would you guys prefer? **

Chapter 25

The next few weeks were spent making the technical arrangements for my moving in with Bella. I closed the lease on my apartment and began organizing things for storage or relocation. Our status was unconventional to say the least, but it meant being with Ashley and Bella, so I would do it, no matter what anyone else thought.

We planned to store my clothes and other personal items like that in Bella's closet, but I would be spending my nights on the pull out couch located in the living room. Although Bella attempted to convince me to take her room, there was no way I could sleep well knowing she was stuck on the couch.

I was nervous about how Ashley would take all of this, but, to both my surprise and Bella's, she seemed completely at ease with the predicament. Bella decided it would be best to tell her alone, so I'm not sure exactly how that conversation went, but from what Bella told me and how Ashley reacted after, she seemed excited and understood completely what was going on, despite Bella still not telling her once and for all that I was her father.

The whole truth was still unknown to the rest of my family, except for Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. We could have told all of them the truth from the beginning, possibly gaining more support, but at the moment Bella and I were trying to make arrangements and figure everything out for the best possible outcome, not the easiest thing to do, and adding any stress that could come along with telling my other siblings may complicate things even more and drive a wedge between Bella and I.

It was certainly a strange conversation, telling Carlisle and Esme about my decision to move in with my daughter and her mother in a very unconventional way. Bella was the one who insisted that we tell them right away, also giving her the opportunity to explain anything they wanted pertaining to her decision with Ashley. We all decided to have coffee at my parents' house a few days after we made the initial decision, making it also be the first time for them to talk to Bella after them gaining the knowledge that Ashley was their granddaughter.

We drove to Carlisle and Esme's in the afternoon, coming from dropping Ashley off with Rosalie and Alice at their shop in Port Angeles. Alice didn't say anything besides a generic greeting and farewell to Bella and myself, but was the extreme opposite with Ashley, talking animatedly with her as Rose had a short conversation with us.

Bella suggested we have coffee at the house in the woods as opposed to any of the local cafes. Forks was a tiny place, and if anyone was to overhear our conversation, news would spread like wildfire, using our situation as opportunity to point fingers in accusation at their belief of a scandal.

We were parked outside the Victorian house, the woods creating an ominous scene along with the cloudy sky, Bella was nervous enough to attempt to prolong the inevitable conversation.

She let out a long sigh before finally speaking. "Edward, I really don't want your parents to start hating me. I'll go insane knowing that, even if I did bring it all on myself," she explained part of her nervousness, lifting her hand to her mouth and absentmindedly chewing on her thumb's nail.

I quickly pulled her hand away from her face, intertwining our fingers and giving hers a gentle squeeze. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Carlisle and Esme love you just as much as they did before."

She took a deep breath before putting on a brave face. "Okay," she whispered, telling me that she was ready to see whatever was waiting for her.

I leaned in quickly, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I'm here," I whispered in her ear before leaning at the correct angle to allow my lips to meet hers.

We got out of the car simultaneously, and I instantly waited for her to catch up to my side. I grasped Bella's hand as soon as she was next to me, clutching it tightly to remind her of my words in the car. When we reached the door, I opened it for Bella and quickly lead her to the kitchen, where Esme could always be found.

Sure enough, I was correct about the placement of my mother. She was fiddling with the coffee maker, and when she wasn't playing with that she was brushing a crumb off the counter or fussing with her hair and clothing. Each movement went so quickly that it was all just a mush of actions following each other with no real thought behind them.

"Hey, mom," I called out in greeting, making her jump slightly at the sudden interruption of the silence throughout the house, well aside from that out the coffee maker. Esme took a deep breath before she turned to face us.

Bella quickly dropped my hand and ran over to Esme to envelop her into a hug. All I could hear from their close conversation was Bella's sob filled apologies and Esme's calm reassurances, after that all the noise passing between them was too hushed for me to hear.

They finally collected themselves as Carlisle entered the room, clapping me on the shoulder as a silent hello while he passed whereas I continued standing at the entrance. Bella stood by Esme with embarrassment clear on her face, she was afraid to be here and afraid to hear their verdict, both on herself and about the news her and I had to share about our moving in together. It was obvious to everyone that Esme would be understanding, she was never one to hold a grudge and she could also sympathize with the confusion around pregnancy.

Carlisle masked any emotion he may have in a diplomatic sense of calm as he hugged Bella. I could tell that even that small exchange made Bella feel better; she wasn't being accused or ostracized.

"Um…I made coffee, why don't we all go sit down," Esme suggested, looking around and taking in our awkward stares being shared throughout the room.

Carlisle grabbed four mugs out of the cabinet and put them down on the round, wooden kitchen table, then added the coffee pot on his second trip. I pulled back a chair when I reached the table usually reserved for conversations similar to this one, and gestured for Bella to take the seat.

Bella walked over from her last position where she was hunched in on herself while she stood next to where Esme was standing with her. She seemed sheepish, and it was all too clear that she wanted to drop into a hole and never have to face the conversation. I could relate, of course, but I knew that if we wanted to progress in our relationship, then we'd have to face the past and any problems that still stand from choices made previously.

I sat next to Bella, easily taking her hand underneath the table. I suddenly recalled the last time that she and I had to sit at this table with my parents was in the middle of our senior year, telling of our plans to go to the same Seattle college and live together in an apartment, just the two of us, rather than moving into the house Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had like Alice.

Esme took the seat on the other side of Bella, with Carlisle sitting to her left. No one spoke at first, all intently watching Esme pour coffee into each of the mugs and provided each of us with the pick-me-up liquid.

Carlisle broke the awkward silence with a sigh that would have otherwise been inaudible if not for the dead silence throughout the whole house.

"I supposed we should just get right into it. The sooner we start, the sooner it's over, right?" Carlisle began, a strange edge, I believe was nervousness, rising in his voice.

"I'm really sorry about how I handled the situation, I wasn't thinking clearly and I didn't want to put all of you through more by coming back so soon once I realized what a large mistake I made, so I just continued along with the charade. I know how wrong it was for me to take away your rights as grandparents, and Edward's as a father, but I just convinced myself that-"

Bella's long explanation of how truly repentant she was had been cut off by Esme. "Bella, dear, you don't need to apologize, we understand that your intentions weren't malicious in the least. As you explained, you were considering what was best for Edward's future. There's no need for you to continue to apologize," she said soothingly while patting one of Bella's hands that were settled on either side of the coffee cup she hadn't moved off the table.

Bella gave her a timid smile and perched herself on the edge of her chair to position herself closer to me to where our knees were touching. I lifted my left arm to settle it on the back of Bella's chair, causing her to lean back into my arm and slide her arms off the table. I tugged lightly on one of Bella's long locks, straight today, to remind her of my support, I was here, listening, and ready to participate.  
"When did you find out you were…pregnant?" Esme asked tentatively, beginning the round of questions to come. She was hesitant, not wanting to hit a nerve of Bella's.  
I began twirling the piece of Bella's hair I was toying with earlier in between my pointer finger and thumb, attempting to distract myself with watching how the light set on it as it turned and her reaction to my touch. I wanted to know the answers to these questions too, but I wanted to store them away for evaluation later, that way I wasn't getting my emotions and opinions involved at this moment.

"Well I noticed something was _different_, so I took a test. When it came out positive, I made the decision to tell Edward after his finals were over, so that he would be able to completely concentrate on his tests. I didn't really say anything about it, not even hinting toward it, but I did take a secret doctor visit, just to make sure everything was fine. Then, while I was considering everything, I noticed how hard it was for us to keep afloat without another person to worry about taking care of, both mentally and financially. We hardly had time for each other, especially towards the end of the semesters, between our classes, homework, and our jobs, let alone someone who needed constant attention.  
"I made the decision, at first, I wasn't sure and I was positive that something was going to happen to change my mind, but soon enough I was packing my bags. I needed to tell someone so I would have a place to go and help me, so I told Renee everything and she helped me transfer to the school Phil was starting to work at, she never really said anything about my decision though. It was a really confusing time." I tried not to focus on anything too closely, but I couldn't help but see those last few weeks through Bella's eyes. It was now clear to me why she would be upset often, or distant, or why she would flinch at even my most casual touch.

"And Renee and Charlie know everything?" Esme continued her questioning like a pro.  
"Yes, even that Edward's the father."

"Were they with you when Ashley was born?"  
"Renee was, since I was living with her at the time."

"When and where was she born?"

"On August 29th 2006 in Anaheim, California, she was adorable." Both Bella and my mother had an adoration filled twinkle in their eye when they spoke of Ashley, but it was understandable, I felt the same.

"What's her full name?"  
Bella had a gentle blush on her cheeks as she answered, "Ashley Esme Renee Swan." Esme seemed more than pleased with that.  
"Did you notice the resemblance when she was growing up?"

"Of course, she looks a lot like Edward, especially to me, and I'm sure you noticed her excitement level is similar to a certain pixie we all know. Plus, she's thoughtful and cautious, like Edward." I smiled to myself a bit, she really was mine. It seemed like a very surreal subject, actually being a father, but I was ready now, I was becoming more and more convinced that I could do this.

"Did she ever ask about her father?"

"Actually, she hasn't; it's strange. It's like she knew it was a sensitive subject."

"Why did you guys decided not to…wait?" Carlisle asked, and the look on his face clarified any confusion I might have about his cryptic question.

I decided to quickly step into the discussion, noting the overwhelming scarlet blush on Bella's face. "We were alone for the first extensive period of time and in a very good place in our relationship, it just seemed logical to take the next step. Neither of us really talked about waiting, it just kind of progressed naturally," I answered, feeling my own blush rising. No matter how old I became, talking about sex with my parents was never going to be a favorite topic of mine.

"And you two weren't using protection?" Carlisle continued on the awkward question path.

"Bella was taking birth control, but that can fall through, as you know."

"Were you two planning on getting married?" Esme asked, curiosity present and eyes full of hope.

"I was planning on asking Bella after my graduation, so we would have ample time to go through the motions."

Esme had a pleasant smile on her face, pleased to know that Ashley came out of mutual love and care, not simply an accident during convenience.

"Bella and I have some news," I announced when no one made an attempt to continue the interview. "Since my apartment is farther away than I would like and I feel like I need to build up a relationship with Ashley, I'm moving in with Bella." I sounded more confident than I felt on the inside.

"That's great, son," Esme said happily and genuinely.

"You approve?" Bella asked with a smile rising in her voice.

"Of course we support the decision," Carlisle imputed. "We trust that the two of you took everything into consideration and made the most logical choice. Congratulations."

"Is it alright if I drop some stuff off tonight?"

"Of course, anything you need," Esme replied with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied, looking over at my Bella. "I think we ought to get going," I announced, glancing at my watch.

Carlisle and Esme saw us out, wishing us the best and offering help with moving and watching Ashley. Bella didn't say anything until we were in the car.  
"You know," she began, "Rosalie was planning to watch Ashley longer."

"Yes, but I was think we need to visit someone else."

"Who?" Bella asked while going to change CDs.

"Your father."


	26. Charlie's in Charge

**AN: My friend and I made a fan website: **http(:)//tsagafannation(.)ning(.)com/ **I would really love it if you checked it out **

**Really bad day... Really, Really bad day... 'Nuff Said. **

Chapter 26

"What? Why are we going to talk to him?" Bella's voice was reaching a high register with the shock she had from my plan and she missed her opportunity to load the CD she had in her hands, causing it to return to the disc in the first slot.

"Bella," I sighed, grabbing the CD from her hands and skillfully placing into the sixth slot. "Your parents are just as important as mine, and since we can't drive a few states down to visit Renee, we're going to the reservation to visit Charlie."

"Charlie already knows you're the father," she attempted in protest, failing pathetically.

"Yes, but does he know that you and I are planning to cohabitate?" She didn't say anything, instead seeming to concentrate, most likely trying to find an excuse. "I didn't think so; don't be so difficult, sweetheart." Her lips had fallen into a pout at her lost, so I reached over to where her hands were positioned in her lap to grab one and intertwine it with mine.

"What did you just call me?" Bella asked with a smiled. "You're starting with the pet names rather early."

"I can't help it, it's what I'm used to with you."

Bella laughed lightly and squeezed my fingers. "You're forgiven," she promised, giggling again.

Any conversation was evaded with Bella changing the track number on the CD and her mouthing the words to her favorite song.

Once we crossed the La Push border line, I asked Bella the directions to Charlie's house, leading me to the new residence he'd taken up, not just for the fishing, but for Sue Clearwater.

Sue was the wife of one of Charlie's good friends who died when Bella and I were just teenagers, causing Sue and Charlie to become closer. By the time Bella and I came back for Christmas in our freshman year at Seattle University, the two were seriously seeing each other.

I pulled onto a dirt road, looking for the unnoticeable turn off Bella described. We reached the house quickly, recognizing Charlie's old blue pickup parked outside.

The house itself was quaint; it was obviously old with a white porch in the front, complete with a swing. The house was cream and had a dark brown border, one story, and was close to a fishing spot I remember being dragged to when Charlie thought it was time for us to bond. Overall, it seemed ideal for Bella's father.

We got out of the car just in time to see Charlie peek his head through the curtains. He met us at the door with an exultant smile on his face.

"Bella, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?" He said with a laugh, giving his daughter a hug.

"We wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Edward Cullen, nice to see you," Charlie said pleasantly, holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it, shaking it in greeting.

"Nice to see you again Chief Swan," I replied, sneaking a glance at Bella who was nervously biting her thumb nail.

"Charlie," he corrected before leading both Bella and I inside.

"Where's Sue?" Bella asked, seeming comfortable taking a place on the small couch.

"She's at a meeting for the town, the usual. I was going to tag along with her, but now I'm glad I didn't," he explained, seeming unordinary happy as he took a seat in the chair across from the couch, giving me the cue to take a seat on the couch next to Bella. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I told Edward the truth," Bella replied shyly.

"I figured you would, once you told me you were getting involved with him again. You never could lie to him. Do the rest if the Cullens know too?"

"Just Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie," she replied, glancing at me.

"_Rosalie_?" Charlie asked, clearly confused.

"Rosalie has been more understanding since Ashley came into the picture," I explained.

"I can see why, Ashley's loveable."

That I could agree with, but I decided against saying anything. No one said anything; instead all of us seemed to be observing each other.

"Bella, can you give Edward and I a minute?" Charlie finally asked, eyeing Bella carefully, as if to reassure her that he meant no harm.

Bella got off the couch slowly, giving my hand a squeeze before pushing herself off once and for all and walking to what I believe was the kitchen.

Charlie scooted the chair closer, making it to where he was directly in front of me.

"Well," he began, obviously trying to find the correct way of going about this. "How do you feel, knowing that you have a daughter?"

"Scared, but I'm happy to have her, I didn't expect that to come on so soon," I answered honestly, deciding I wanted this nicer Charlie to like me for as long as possible.

"Every man gets scared before they have a kid, I'm still afraid for Bella, even though I know she can take care of herself and she has other people to watch after her.

"I can relate to you, Edward. I know what it's like to have your child be removed from your life, as well as the person you're in love with. It's very painful, but you're got to grin and bear it, make the best of the time allotted to you."

"I didn't know that I had a child when Bella left, though," I pointed out, struggling for something to say. This emotionally sure and knowledgeable Charlie would take some getting used to.

"I know, but you felt that way in the beginning, right? Betrayed, crossed by someone you trusted more than anyone else," he paused briefly and leaned back in his chair, chuckling at nothing I could see. "I'm sure this is strange for you, the last time you and I spoke; I was nowhere near how I am now. I had a major attitude adjustment, all thanks to Sue. Plus, I find I can like you better now that I know you're not controlling my daughter, she can make decisions that she wants and not just what you want for her."

"That's why you didn't like me before," I stated, more to myself than Charlie.

"I was looking out for my girl, I'm sure you can understand that. I had no idea what your intention could have been with her. I knew you had to be a pretty good kid, after all, Carlisle and Esme are your parents, but that didn't really change my opinion."

"That certainly explains a lot."

"I guess I never did realize how serious you two were, not until she left you."

"Things were bad?"

"She definitely beat herself up about it, I've never seen her like that, but she was happy about Ashley. She didn't resent her like some women might, instead she put all of her energy into Ashley, that made things better for the both of them.

"Anyway, like I was saying before, you don't have to worry much about Ashley. She's extremely smart for her age, better at figuring things out than most adults, in my opinion."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Don't mention it, just take care of my girls," he said in a gruff voice before patting my shoulder. "All right, Bells, you can come back in," he called, settling back into his chair.

Bella walked back into the hallway leading back to us, nearly tripping as she did. Maybe I did over estimate her more graceful appearance.

I was chuckling slightly as she sat down.

She raised her eyebrow before saying, "Something funny, Edward?" Charlie was glancing between the two of us with petite confusion.

"Not in the least, Bella," I replied, clearing my throat before throwing her a smirk.

"Dad, we have something we need to tell you," Bella began suddenly, most likely deciding to get it over with before she lost her nerve.

"Okay," he said, eyeing both of us in confusion, obviously not having the slightest idea what news we could be bestowing upon him.

She glanced at me once, with hope clear that I would jump in and save her form actually having to tell Charlie the news, but I wanted Charlie not to start giving me side glares when he thought I wasn't looking like her used to, so I thought I would let Bella field this one.

"We decided that it's only logical for us to…move in…together. He's going to pack up his stuff and move in…with Ashley and I," Bella rambled, talking in circles and bouncing her knee nervously, leading me to clamp a hand down on it before she hurt herself.

"Not in the same room right?" Charlie asked, sounding every bit adult and making me feel like I was seventeen again and he was watching me to see if he could tell if I was thinking any X-rated thoughts about Bella.

"Dad," Bella rolled her eyes. It was obvious Bella and I had a physical relationship before, or else Ashley would be nonexistent and we wouldn't be here. "For your information, he's taking the pull out couch…for now," she muttered the last bit, just quiet enough for Charlie not to hear.

Hmm…so she wanted to be room buddies again eventually? I could work with that, most definitely.

"All right, I know, I know. You two are both adults, and you have a kid together, it's no big deal if you two are living together again. Good luck?"

We stayed and talked light heartedly with Charlie for a little while before departing. We then called and asked Rosalie to meet Bella and me, along with Ashley and Emmett, at my apartment to help with packing. Tonight would be the last time I see my apartment.


	27. Moving

**AN: If any of you have read my author's notes in the past, you know I have been pushing the website my friend and I made: **http(:)//tsagafannation(.)ning(.)com/**, but now we really need member, we only have five, so I have thought of a bribe, I guess. If you join and send me a message, on there I'm decodexedwardxcullen, then I'll write a back chapter from Edward and Bella's life of your choosing. I will not be posting them here, only on that site. Fair enough? **

Chapter 27

Bella and I arrived before Emmett, Rosalie, and Ashley, leaving a few minutes to ourselves before the actual moving was to begin.

When Bella walked into my apartment, she seemed surprised, it was then that I realized she never did see my place before this.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked while taking Bella's jacket. She simply nodded at my inquiry and continued to gawk at the living room, dazed.

I went into the kitchen as unnoticed as possible, grabbing tow iced teas, remembering Bella's preference for less soda. When I walked back into the often neglected room, Bella was sitting on the overstuffed black chair; her legs were pulled up to her chest, but her feet we carefully hanging off.

"Thanks," she mumbled as I handed her the bottle and then sat across from her on the matching couch, all Alice's doing. "I feel a little guilty," she admitted suddenly.

"About what?" I confused, but grateful she actually wanted to talk about how she felt.

"I'm taking you away from all of this; it isn't fair that you're moving into my small house just because I selfishly want it. Your lifestyle is so different; I'm taking away what you're used to."

I waiting until she settled back into the position she was in before her circle of nonsense, otherwise known as an explanation, started.

"Bella, you really think I care about any of this?" I asked gesturing to the furniture and decoration that my mother and sister picked out for me. My apartment was barely reflective of me, the only pictures I had were ones of my parents and siblings and those were very few.

I got up tentatively, but with purpose and went from the comfortable position I was in to sit in front of Bella, pleading with her to understand. I grabbed one of her small hands and encased it in both of mine. "It's not selfish for you to want me to move in, it certainly did surprise me, but it's not really for our relationship, but for Ashley and I. Trust me, none of this _stuff_ can stand up to the importance of you and Ashley."

She looked down at her lap, watching as our intertwined hands toyed with each other nervously. She was glowing, her cheeks a bright crimson. Bella let out a nervous laugh before sliding her fingers out where they intertwined with mine, and brushed the curtain of hair that was beginning to shadow her face, meeting my gaze with flushed cheeks still in tack. "I'm really being silly, aren't I?"

"Of course you are," I replied with a smirk, running a finger down her cheek, causing her to smile and laugh along with me, making the mood lighter.

"It's okay," I promised, reaching for her hand again and squeezing it in reassurance. "I'm scared too, but this is going to work out, I know it."

Bella took a large intake of breath before looking back at me with a sarcastic smile. "Since when have you become so optimistic?" She joked, recalling on the countless times I was negative throughout the time we've know each other. Bella always helped to reassure me of most everything, the other way around was a rare happening.

"Since you came back," I began, deciding to give her an honest answer, "there has to be some good to come from all of this if we can work everything out so calmly."

She smiled once, then leaned her head down to rest her forehead against mine, then eagerly meeting my lips.

The kiss was very sweet, innocent, but it certainly had a plethora of feelings behind it. She broke away suddenly, wearing a huge grin on her face and seeming more than content at the moment.

Then, a gentle knock came from the door, followed by a loud, booming thump, and some high pitched giggles. Bella and I smiled back at each other, not really minding the interruption. I got up off the floor, then helped Bella to get up and guided her to the foyer. I wretched the door open just as Emmett was about to make another obnoxious thud with his fist, but instead he stumbled forward, catching himself on my shoulder. What may have become awkward or a moment to beg for a hole to appear in the floor became hilarious due to Emmett's nature of trying to be a show off.

Ashley was giggling up a storm, her face flushing in a way resembling her mother. "You're goofy Uncle Emmey," she exclaimed through her giggle fit.

Uncle Emmey?

It certainly seemed as though Ashley knew who her family was, but then again, it was just be what it was, a name to call him. Neither Emmett nor Rosalie didn't seem fazed by the title, laughing easily at what was said, Bella and I joining along helplessly.

I glanced at Bella, noticing that she was darting her eyes in an easy pattern between Ashley and me, seeming happy about the easy bonding between all of us, but also sharing my confusion about Ashley's name for Emmett. Trying to ease her racing thoughts, I walked behind Bella to wrap my arms around her; she leaned back into my body comfortably, allowing me to rest my head atop of her's.

"So, what do you need help with Edward?" Rosalie finally asked as Emmett and Ashley began to calm their laughter, her get-down-to-business attitude clearly showing.

"Well, I have to pack up the small things and take aperture furniture, and then get it into a moving van; you guys brought it, right?"

"Jasper said he was coming down to help, he's bringing the van with him," she responded with a smile, she was on our side more than ever, mostly due to her soft spot for Ashley.

"That's helpful, I don't suppose Alice is…," I trailed off, not wanting to fully bring up the rough patch in our family.

"No, she's down at the shop," Rose replied while mussing Ashley's hair. I was surprised at Ashley's calm behavior; usually she would jump on either Bella or me at the first sight of us. It was only then that I could put my finger on the difference, normally around Ashley, Bella and I didn't display romantic gestures, but at the moment Bella was wrapped in my embrace casually, like she was used to it, which was exactly how it was.

"We should get started," Bella remarked, speaking for the first time and breaking the silence that set in with the reflecting upon Alice's negativity.

Everyone broke apart at that suggestion, including Bella and myself. All of us continued further into my apartment, discussing who would do what and settling in to wait for Jasper to join us, making moving things around easier, although Emmett swore he would never need anyone's help, being as bold and cocky to say he could lift the couch with his pinky. We all knew how Em could be though, and we didn't want him to hurt himself because of his ego…again.

As we took seats around the living room, Ashley jumped into my lap, giving me a hug in greeting. She stayed quiet, seeming focused on Bella and I as Ashley leaned against my chest. I had my arm draped across the back of the couch where she was sitting and I was twisting and untwisting her hair.

Finally, there was a soft knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ashley exclaimed excitedly as she bounded toward the door, causing all of us to get up at the same time to follow after her. It was, of course, Jasper, so there was no need to worry there.

"Jazz!" She was obviously exultant as she opened the door. Jasper's grin came in full force and he picked her up, allowing for her to give him a proper hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey kiddo," Jasper responded lightly to her excitement. It was strange to see the reaction between them; after all, Jasper wasn't exactly an open person. Then again, everything I thought I knew didn't make sense anymore?

For example, I thought Bella was never coming back. I thought I was going to wind up being a terminal bachelor. I also thought that Alice would be there to stand by my decisions, particularly with Bella. At the moment, I wasn't sure of very much, not even if what I was doing was going to work, but on the same token, I simply didn't care.

It may be immature to not completely think through every decision, but when I was being offered everything I've been pining for the last few years, as well as something I never dared to delude myself into thinking I had, why would I give it up so simply? Nothing could really validate the decisions in this situation, but…who cares?

I smiled at myself, reflecting upon my impromptu epiphany. I slid an arm around Bella's waist, allowing her to lean into my side, and she completed the gesture by wrapping her arms around my torso. Everyone else was encaptured with making a list of who would do what while leaning against the walls of the foyer, Ashley demanding she have a part in the helping, so stubborn, just like her mother.

I didn't notice I was chuckling about the situation 'rounding around in my head until Bella asked me what was funny.

"We're crazy; you do realize that, right?"

She laughed gently. "I know, but I'm fine with it, normal seems very undesirable, and is out of the question in the first place."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, I wasn't entirely sure of what she meant and I wanted to encourage her to share any thought she had with me.

"Well, if we had done everything traditionally, that would have lead to us abstaining until we were…married, leading to no worries about any additions that came along, completely removing all the confusion from our lives."

"I'm not going to regret anything, nothing can be done now, it's just us three," I reminded her, kissing the top of her head.

"And those three," she added with a chuckle, pointing to the hilarious Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"And Carlisle and Esme."

"Charlie," she noted.

I could feel the sadness between us as since we couldn't say one name while speaking the truth. Alice was my sister, and one of my closest friends. For Bella, Alice was the only one she had so close for such a good chunk of time, aside for myself. The absence of her was palpable; a dynamic was missing between the five of us, the same feeling after Bella left. Nothing was the same without her, something had to be done, and soon.


	28. Positive

**AN: Not one of you took me up on my bribe...sad, but the offer still stands: **.com/

**In a few chapters there will be a more...intimate moment. No guarantee if it'll be good or not, I've never attempted one.**

**"Picture to Burn" belongs to Taylor Swift.  
**

Chapter 28

"Edward, how many CDs do you have?" Bella whined from the other side of my bedroom where she was storing away my beloved music collection. Emmett, Jasper, and I were dismembering my bed as Rosalie and Ashley were taking a break from packing my clothes; deciding to retrieve more boxes from out in the moving van while it wasn't so freezing.

"You should know it's huge," I replied, leading Emmett into childish laughter, forcing both Jasper and I to smack him lightly in order to get his booming chuckle to cease.

"Very mature, Emmett," Bella chastised, shaking her head as Emmett was smirking and waggling his eyebrows at me. "I think a few of these are mine, by the way," she told me, referring to a short stack next to her thigh.

"Like what?" I asked, walling over to where Bella was plopped down in the center of piles of plastic cases and cardboard boxes.

Bella looked up at me with a grin, clearly trying to hold back laughter. "Taylor Swift?" She held up the CD, keeping her giggling composed, and raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, Ed, I didn't know you liked country," Jasper retorted with a laugh, breaking all of our serious facades.

"Hey, I like Taylor Swift!" Emmett declared seriously and I immediately knew where he was going with this.

"Em, no."

My warning was, of course, ignored and he began singing, attempting to maintain a southern twang at an octave higher than I thought he was capable of.

"I hate that stupid old pick-up truck you never let me drive, you're a redneck heartbreak that's really bad at lying. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn."

Jasper came in with Emmett at the end. I was attempting to preserve my mask of lack of amusement, but quickly lost it when Jasper and Emmett struck poses and wiggled their fingers in the jazz hand style they used on the horrid cheerleading movies Alice always watched. Bella and I were shacking with laughter, and by the end of it there were tears in my eyes from the comic relief.

Rosalie walked into the room as we were attempting to return our breathing to normal. Ashley was trailing behind her carrying a unassembled cardboard box, her brown hair clearly windswept.

"What the heck are you two morons doing?" Rosalie asked as she took in Jasper and Emmett's rather compromising position: their legs were overlapping each other, causing them to stand closer than any two men ever should, their arms were still outstretched from the hand gestures, and, to top it off, they were both grinning like the morons Rosalie called them.

Emmett and Jasper stepped away from each other immediately, attempting to deflect Rosalie's shame inducing glare coming from her equally cold blue eyes.

"They were butchering Taylor Swift," Bella replied with more laughter as Emmett was unintentionally shrinking away from Rose's line of sight. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Wow," both Ashley and I said at the same time. Bella started giggling quietly, leaning into my shoulder that was against hers due to where I landed during our laughing fit.

Jasper threw a confused look between the door way and the shelves of CDs, obviously catching something that lead him to an equation that didn't necessarily add up.

"Come on, I'll make you clowns something to eat. Do you want to help Ashley?" Rosalie asked her gaze and voice turning softer when she spoke to my daughter.

"Yes," Ashley replied happily, bobbing her head so her hair bounced around her where it sat at the top of her head in a pony tail.

"Do you guys want anything?" Rose asked, her eyes sliding over to Bella and me seemingly without her own desire.

"No, I'm fine," Bella spoke up, staring at one stack of CDs. "I want to make a dent in all of this."

She laughed lightly in response before looking at me, expectant for my answer.

"I'm going to stay here and help her."

Rosalie began to walk down the hall, her heels making a noticeable clop. Jasper stopped at the door way to scoop up Ashley, throwing one last glance at me before turning his attention to the child in his arms.

Emmett stayed where he was, obviously about to make a snide comment that most likely would have resulted in something being chucked at him by Rosalie, but then the person I was thinking of cut in.

"Emmett, leave Edward and Bella alone and come help me!" Rosalie practically screeched at him, causing Emmett to dart from the room faster than anyone would think for someone of his size.

Bella laughed shortly, resting her head against my shoulder; I moved my hand to her right knee, the closest one to me, where she had pulled them up to her chest.

"Well, I guess we know who the dominant in that relationship is," Bella remarked with another laugh, the breath from it hitting the spot where my neck and shoulder came together, exposed by my plaid flannel shirt.

"I think that just ruined all those college girls' fantasies."

She turned to me suddenly with a serious expression, not making a witty or sarcastic remark like I expected. "Why did you keep something as random as a CD I left behind?" She asked, curiosity seeming from her voice, probably guessing there was other remnants I kept from our time together.

"I was trying to hold on to you anyway I could for probably about a year and a half. Even if some CD I resented you for buying and forcing me to listen to at one moment helped spark a reminder of what we shared, I would keep it."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm really not worth all that you make me out to be," she whispered against my shoulder. I could hear the sadness and regret in her voice and I rubbed my hand up to her thigh and back down to her knee to convey, what I hoped, was comfort.

"Bella," I began, attempting to find words to fit what I felt. "If I didn't think you were worth anything, then there would have been no way in hell that I would have stayed with you for eight years or have been so happy when you came back, and I for sure wouldn't have jumped right back into this without a second guess. You desire it Bella, you deserve probably more than I can give you."

She began to protest, an unfathomable look in her eyes, but I quickly silence her by pressing our lips together. Bella reacted nearly immediately, knotting her fingers in my hair. Not wanting to get too carried away, I pulled her face from mine, giving her one last peck before resting my forehead against hers.

"Do you want to know something else?" I asked her, sliding my nose against her cheekbone, stopping to speak right in her ear.

"What?" She whispered back, shuddering from my breath tickling her ear.

I pulled away, returning back to my position before we got so close, leaning back on my emptying shelves and pulling Bella back into my side. "Your music really grew on me, just don't tell Emmett, you know the jokes would never end," I admitted.

She laughed immediately, knowing I was talking about the multiple CDs she left behind, Taylor Swift included.

"I won't tell," she agreed solemnly. "I am, however, going to retrieve a few of them, and steal a few of your's too."

"You're allowed," I told her, running my fingers through her hair before she turned out of my embrace and went back to the CDs and I soon joined her.

I leaned back, enjoying easy conversation while shuffling through my music collection; it was a nice counterpart to our hectic day.

Ashley came in a little while later, claiming Emmett was going to steal her grilled cheese sandwich. When she barged into the room she sat on my lap with the plate in her's. She lifted a triangle of her sandwich to me, offering me a bit. I took one with a loud, guttural sound, causing laughter from both Bella and Ashley.

"Do I dare ask how you're sorting these?" I asked Bella as I watched her put one CD in the box to her left, then another by the same artist in the box in front of her.

"One box is full of the CDs that I have a copy of, the other is with artists I've never even heard of, and the third I put mine and the one's I'm borrowing from you." I shook my head at her rationality, I guess to Bella that made sense.

Looking on in a comfortable position, my daughter in my lap, I was certain I was making the right choice.


	29. Jasper and Emmett

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but I think it's safe to say not to expect an update Mondays, but there will be one every week, I promise. More Alice explanation in this chapter.  
**

Chapter 29

We were all done packing, now moving the furniture that I bought for the apartment and the boxes into the moving van was that only thing to do. We would then take the van over to Carlisle and Esme's where I would be storing a good amount of my things, including my baby grand.

Bella was standing near my piano, running her fingers lightly over the keys. "You'll miss this, won't you?" Her question was nearly rhetorical, she knew the answer already.

I walked back to the left corner of the moving van where my piano was located, along with Bella. "Of course, but I'd miss you and Ashley more," I told her truthfully, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her temple. She seemed to like my answer because she half smiled and blushed when she tilted her head to look up at me.  
We jumped apart when we heard the loud bang of Emmett's feet hitting the ramp. He and Jasper had a piece of the bed frame to load on the truck, one of the large things left in my apartment. Once they set the piece of wood against the others that were next to my precious black piano, they both landed on my brown couch opposite the parts of the frame with an audible thud.

"I have a question," Jasper announced before running his fingers through his blonde ringlets. Bella took a seat on the piano bench behind her that was butted against its paired instrument. I leaned against the small bit of space in the very back, giving me a full view of everything, including the impending twilight.

"Yes?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I support the two of you one hundred percent, even with the whole moving in thing so suddenly, but I have a feeling there's some reason behind it you're not telling us." I was stopped short. I knew Jasper was perceptive, but how had he figured out _that_? I don't even think we gave anyone any clues to the secret Bella and I held.

"I asked Rosalie about it," he continued on as I masked my expression, I didn't chance a glance at Bella no matter how much I wanted; even a small move could give us away, "she wouldn't tell me anything, but I just know there has to be _something, _neither of you are usually so…irrational."

"I'm not sure-"I began, not knowing what I was even planning on saying, but Bella soon cut me off, surprising us all.

"Edward is Ashley's biological father," she spurted out, completely seeming nonchalant about the news.

"Really?" Emmett's face lit up, Bella responded with a shake of her head. "That means I'm really Uncle Emmy?" Emmett looked elated as he got up, walking over to where Bella and I were. Again, Bella replied with a simple nod. "Awesome!" He chortled, grabbing Bella up into a brotherly hug before walking over to me and giving me one of those not-quite-man-hugs hugs; clapping me on the back with more force than he realized. "Good going man," he relayed to me proudly, evoking a giggle from Bella.

"Uncle Emmy?" Jasper questioned as Emmett turned around to strut back over to the couch.

"Don't be jealous just because Ashley hasn't given you a cool nickname," he retorted, punching Jasper in the arm for good measure.

"Jasper?" Bella said his name like a question, clearly asking his opinion. In all honesty, both Bella and I realized that his opinion on the whole situation could help him influence Alice, for better or worse.

"Makes perfect sense, for the two of you, I guess. In any other situation I would have asked what the hell was wrong with you, but this is understandable. You two weren't very traditional anyway," he said with a laugh.

"We're always here if you need us, remember that," Emmett put in with sincerity and a smile that made his dimples show.

"Thank you," Bella responded with a blissful expression.

"Well, we better get the rest of these boxes loaded up," Emmett announced, hopping back up excitedly to go back to my apartment to retrieve the rest of the boxes.

Eventually, everything was loaded into the truck and we were getting ready to head back to my parents' house.

"Who's driving what car?" Emmett asked while we were gathered outside, my apartment now empty. He was leaning against the van, his arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulders as she rested against him; she was complaining of a headache and no one wanted to provoke her more.

"You can drive Rose in the Jeep," I began instructing, "Jasper can drive the van, and I'll drive my Volvo; easy as that."

"I can't drive that thing," Jasper objected. "I could barely manage that hunk-of-junk on paved roads empty, let alone the off-roading in the forest." Jazz wasn't exactly the best driver, not at all.

"Alright," I said with a sigh. I reached into my pocket, producing my keys and handing them to Bella. I deposited them into her hand and she grasped them quickly as if she was afraid that I would take them back. "Be careful," I told her seriously, to which she nodded silently.

"Wow, Eddie, you must really love Bella if you're trusting her with your sacred Volvo," Emmett said jokingly with a goofy grin that made Rosalie give him an incredulous look. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, so I could only imagine Bella.

"It's almost eight," Jasper announced, breaking in before the awkward silence could set in. "We better get going."

We all agreed and began to break away from our casual stances.

I looked over to Bella who raised a hand and signaled for me to follow behind her. Ashley latched onto my leg, so I swiftly leaned down to carry her over to my car. There was no need to move a car seat back and forth, now I had one permanently in my back seat.

Once I reached my car I went over to the side of the back seat holding Ashley's booster seat. I knew she was tired since she rested her head against my shoulder as I carried her down the sidewalk. Bella opened the door for me and I carefully slid Ashley out of my arms and into the car seat. I kissed her forehead once before buckling her in securely and closing the door.

Bella was leaning against the driver's door, staring at me blissfully.

"What?" I asked, putting my hand on the top of my car and leaning over her, looking down at her with a crooked smile.

Bella pushed herself off the car, wrapping her arms around my waist and relaxing her head against my shoulder. "You're such a good dad," she whispered, igniting a smile from me.  
"That means a lot to me," I told her, turning my head to kiss her hair.

We stayed in that embrace for a moment until I unlocked her arms from around my waist, creating space between us. Bella looked up at me for a moment and I took one of our intertwined hands, bringing hers up to lay a soft kiss on it.  
I reached around Bella to open the driver's door for her. She got in gracefully and I reached in to give her a peck before closing the door and walking back to the van.

"Here are the keys," Jasper said before tossing them to me. We got into the van quickly, allowing Bella and Emmett to pull out onto the street before we followed along.

At first, Jasper didn't say anything and we sat in comfortable silence and I was missing my stereo system that would have filled the quiet.

"So, what's wrong with your apartment?" Jasper asked, a little of his awkwardness seeping into his tone.

"It's empty." I didn't mean that statement literally, more that my life spent in the apartment was void of real feeling.

"No, not that; why didn't Bella and Ashley move in with you?"

"I didn't want to move them again and living at my place would have moved them farther from Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie."  
"Oh," he replied, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Does she know that you're her dad?"  
"We haven't actually told her, but something makes me think she knows to some degree."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's been very accepting of this whole thing, more than I would've thought. There's something about how…comfortable she is with everyone that really makes me think she knows more than she's really letting on."

"I guess that does make sense; she's really smart for her age."  
"Jazz," I began hesitantly, unsure of how I was going to ask him. "Do you think that there's any way you can talk to Alice?"  
"I've tried, Edward, believe me I have, but Alice is being as stubborn as I've ever seen her. I think part of it is the wedding; Alice has gotten everyone's attention since we got engaged, now it's divided between her and Bella."

I contemplated that; it was sad that her own_fiancé thought she was shallow. _  
_"Do you really think that's what it is?" _  
_"I love Alice more than anything, but she's not happy with the situation right now, not at all and I have no idea why. Honestly, I think if she continues this behavior, I'm going to call of the wedding."_  
"What?" I was shocked; never did I think that Jasper would even attempt of taking the lead over Alice, especially with something such as a wedding.  
"I would hate doing it, and it would kill me as much as it would her, but she needs to know that if we're going to be starting a life together, she can't behave the way she's been."  
"I understand, and I'll support you if push comes to shove, but…I miss her, Jazz."  
"So do I, she's not the same, but if Bella's the reason, then I think it's worth it."  
"Explain," I encouraged with a sweeping hand gesture. Jasper was always one for cryptic messages, and sometimes, even if they were helpful, they were also extremely irritating to decode.  
"I don't think you realized how…dead you've been, but since Bella came back, you've returned to your old self. We missed you, Eddie." He clapped me on the shoulder, chuckling slightly at the expression I made when he mentioned the nickname I hated.  
"Thanks," I replied, wincing as I looked past the playfulness and into the depth of truth that he abruptly sprung upon me.  
"I missed Bella too, don't feel so special. It's nice to have her back around."  
"I think it's pretty obvious I missed Bella, so I'm not going to waste my time with the ever so trivial 'me too'," I retorted with a smirk.

"Just a little, smartass," he chuckled. "So, how are you two going to work the whole living in the same house while dating with a daughter who may or may not know you're her dad?"  
"I really care about her, I never have stopped, and it's not like I resent her for leaving, even if she was being silly and irrational."

"Are you guys going to share a room; I mean the house only has two bedrooms."  
"I'm sleeping on the couch, she offered for me to take her room, but there was no way I was going to do that," I explained with a shrug.  
"I'm sure things will work out fine, she really cares about you, I can tell."  
"I hope so. I really want this to work out and there's no guarantee it will. Then, if things don't end well with Bella I'm afraid she'll distance herself again."  
"Nothing is ever guaranteed to work. Sure the amount of time can secure a relationship because it's less likely you'll see a couple that's been together for fifty years divorce, but relationships work because people work together and want it to work. Both of you want it to work and love being together and love Ashley, so there's no reason for you two to work it out."  
"I guess you're right, Yoda. I feel bad that I'm having you reassure me when things are going wrong for you and Alice."

"You've had a lot to deal with in the last couple of weeks, you need to talk about it or that big vein in your forehead is going to explode. Plus, I'm dealing with my problems my own way, there's nothing more I can really do about it anyway."

"Have you talked to Carlisle and Esme about her?"  
"Esme seemed like she didn't really want to acknowledge Alice has been doing anything because the riff isn't very noticeable yet, but Carlisle agrees with my theory, nothing else makes sense."

"I would talk to her myself, but she hasn't exactly been answering my phone calls."

"It's okay," he replied with a sigh. "She'll come around…I hope." And with that we fell into another comfortable silence.


	30. Converstation? Probably not

AN: I don't own Twilight

I recently got an account on The Writers Coffee Shop Library (twcslibrary(dot)com) as a back up just in case anything does happen. Plus, there's always the website my friend and I made: tsagafannation(dot)ning(dot)com, where we have vowed to never delete any story.

Hope you enjoy the chapter;)

Chapter 30  
It took us about forty minutes to make it to Carlisle and Esme's house and another hour to get everything out of the van. We put my furniture and unnecessary boxes in the garage; the rest littered the foyer while we contemplated how to move them to Bella's house.

By the time we were done, Rosalie felt better, probably due to the pills she took, so she drove the Jeep home and Emmett drove with Jasper to return the rental. Jasper said he was going to stay with Em and Rose tonight, fearing a fight with Alice due to her not so great mood and his choice today.  
When I walked back into the house, Ashley was fast asleep, curled into a ball on the couch, Bella was talking softly to Esme.

"Edward," Esme acknowledged me as I leaned on the armrest next to Bella. "I think you three should spend the night, we have some of Ashley's things here and I think there's even some of Bella's stuff in your closet."  
I looked back at my sleeping daughter and drowsy girlfriend. I ran my fingers through Bella's messy tresses. "Are you okay with that, Bella?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she sighed, leaning into my side. "We better get to bed."

"Okay," I agreed before getting up and enveloping my mom in a hug. I then walked over to the opposite end of the couch, scooping Ashley up, careful not to wake her up. "'Night mom," I whispered before leading Bella up to my room where Esme mentioned before keeping Ashley's things.

I handed Ashley and her things off to Bella while I went into my closet, searching for the things Esme mentioned I still had. There were some of Bella's things, but none suitable for bed, so I grabbed one of my old T-shirts that was stretched out enough it would reach about her mid-thigh. I grabbed one of my old shirts and a pair of bottoms before returning to my room.  
When I walked out, Bella was sitting on my black couch. Ashley was already tucked into the bed, the gold comforter wrapped securely around her and her face in a serene state.

"You can share the bed with Ashley." She was about to protest, but I quickly cut her off, careful to be quiet so I didn't wake up Ashley. "No complaints."

She leaned back on the couch, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.  
"You're worn my clothes before," I reminded her as I handed her the worn shirt.  
She took it and held it out for inspection, then suddenly began to giggle. "Muse? I remember when we went to their concert and you had to get this shirt; I can't believe you still have it."

"It wasn't that long ago," I protested. Bella and I went to a Muse concert for my twenty-fourth birthday; it was a _very_ fun time.  
"Um…you can use my bathroom, I'll go to the one down the hall," I said as I got up, but Bella's hand was immediately on my forearm, just below my elbow.  
I looked at her questioningly, but she seemed intent on evading my eyes. "Your bathroom is big enough, there is no reason for you to have to go down the hall and, I mean, it's not like any new territory for us."  
"Are you sure?" I inquired carefully; I wasn't going to push Bella into anything, especially in such a sensitive situation.

"It's not like we're going to do anything; we're just getting ready for bed."  
I agreed and helped her up, but despite her calm façade about the situation, it didn't stop the awkwardness as we walked into the bathroom.  
I reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a spare tooth brush and a hair brush, handing them both wordlessly to Bella.  
Neither of us said anything as we brushed our teeth. There was obvious tension and we played the immature game of glancing at each other, but quickly looking away when the other caught us gawking.  
I deposited my toothbrush in the stand, then walked over to where I placed my night clothes and took off my shirt. I could feel Bella's eyes on me and I heard the subtle sounds of her setting down her tooth brush.  
I tried to control my dominant male instincts and be a gentleman, but it was near impossible not to attempt to catch a glimpse out of the corner of my eye: raking my gaze over the changes in her body over the last three years; the curves obtained by carrying Ashley.  
As I undid my jeans and was working them off slowly, I broke down and face Bella head on without shame at looking at her beautiful form.  
Bella had her side facing me, seeming to intently look at the set of pictures Alice hung next to the door. Even though her attention appeared to be elsewhere, she knew perfectly well what she was doing. Although both of us were attempting to be mature about this, following what her statement that a lack of clothing should not be a problem for us, but Bella's cheeks and chest were burning brightly with her usual blush, proving she was still awkward about the ordeal, even if she was trying to downplay its significance.  
She was biting her lip as she slowly unbuttoned her red flannel shirt, and then sensually slid it off of her shoulders, catching my obvious enjoyment of the show by her peripheral vision. Unlike some women, who would have thought less of a man for practically drooling over their body while shedding its covering, to Bella that was a sign of encouragement, and, while her cheeks and chest took on a deeper shade of red, she continued on happily.  
I then realized the extremely awkward position I was in: my mouth gaping open, effectively making me look like a moron, with my pants half way down.  
Her flannel shirt dropped to the floor, leaving her in a tight black tank top and her jeans. I could definitely see where Bella's curve came in, and right at that moment I was being consumed with desire. I noted another thing that had grown; Bella never exactly had very large…assets, not that it hindered any of the sexually charged attraction I felt for her, but now it seemed her breasts grew nearly twice the size.  
_Wow. _  
More reality hit me when I notice I was standing there, hot and bothered (extremely bothered), in just my boxer-briefs; they were white.  
Dammit.  
Bella, being smarter than myself, grabbed the shirt I leant her first, slipping it on over her small undershirt. I was right in estimation; the shirt fit her like a short dress. I quickly grabbed my pajama bottoms, slipping them on to have something to occupy myself with and save the small amount of pride I had left.  
I was stopped short when I grabbed my shirt, taking notice that she was beginning to remove her jeans, revealing the legs that I fantasized about.  
Noticing her occupation with folding her jeans and her shirt, I slipped on my plain black t-shirt, and then stood there, making myself more moronic in front of Bella.

She walked over slowly until she was standing in front of me.  
"You know," she began huskily, putting two of her fingers in the small pocket on the left breast of my shirt. "You don't have to stare."  
I smirked back at her, and then she wrapped her arms around my waist, leading her to press force against my arousal. I rested my hands on the topes of her shoulders, making sure I could look her directly in the eye.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"It was my attempt at showing you that this is no big deal, especially considering our past."  
I let out a slight chuckle, removing one of my hands from her to run it through my mussed hair. "I guess I failed."  
"No," she said quickly, causing all my attention to shoot back to her. "You didn't fail, you just got a little…distracted. Plus, I was kind of doing that part on purpose." Bella was obviously biting her lip to contain laughter.  
"Do you think that's funny?" I asked, arching an eyebrow as I bent to her height to press my lips against her warm, supple ones.  
Bella reacted quickly, tying her hands around my neck, causing our bodies to shift even closer; her closeness only adding more force to my lusting for her.  
I couldn't mask my desires; I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her sweet mouth. She complied just as eagerly, our tongues crashing against each other with excitement. The combination of our deep kissing and the pressure her body was providing against my, now uncomfortable, erection caused me to moan embarrassingly loud into Bella's mouth. I stiffened slightly and she pulled away completely.  
I looked down at her and attempted to ignore how loud our breathing was. I also wasn't very proud that I had just basically attempted to take my girlfriend by the bathroom counter with our daughter sleeping the next room over.  
"We can't…not yet, Edward," Bella said with merit, biting her lip while her eyes shifted. She closed the space between us at once, but this time clasping her arms around my torso to envelop me in a hug. "You know I want you, but we have to be mature and wait; this time is different."  
"I know," I replied into her hair, rubbing her back to let her know I wasn't blaming her.  
I sighed and released her from my grip, I moved back a little distance from her, memorizing her beautiful face for the last time today.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

When I woke up the next morning, the bed across from me was empty, but I did catch sight of a very beautiful woman leaning over to rest a cup on the table next to my couch.  
"Bella," I called through heavy sleep.  
She jumped a little, not expecting my voice, but as she turned around she had a smile on her face.  
I took her in, she had on the same jean she did last night, socks (she never wore shoes at my house), and my Muse shirt I gave her last night. Bella also had one earbud stuck in, which she took out as she moved to stand in front of me. When she was near, I quickly moved over and patted the now unoccupied space next to me. Bella reached over to the table she was just at, retrieving the cup before sitting down in the spot I patted to.  
"Coffee?" She asked, thrusting a plain green cup at me.  
I took it with a thank you, taking a deep drink and being thankful for the caffeine; I still felt slightly sluggish.  
"Esme was surprised that you slept this late. She said usually it wouldn't be uncommon to find you up before she was."  
"What time is it?" I asked, equally surprised.  
"Eleven."  
I stared at her dumb founded for a minute. "Really?"  
"Yeah, you slept nearly twelve hours."  
"Wow." I slid a hand through my hair and took another drink.  
"She also said you usually don't sleep well, why is that?"  
I took a sigh and settled the cup to be held on my knee. "I usually can't sleep, my mind races a lot, and when I do it's usually not very peaceful, I either have nightmares, really strange and random ones, or I don't dream at all."  
"That's odd. I wonder what the difference is."  
"I think I know," I said, looking at her from the corner of my eye and taking another gulp of my lukewarm coffee.  
"What?"  
"You and Ashley, maybe now that you two are close, that I know you're okay, it makes me more at peace."  
"You really think that's it?"  
"I do," I replied through a smile, sliding my hand over to grasp hers, bringing it up slowly to kiss her knuckles.  
She giggled slightly, then took her hand out of my own to muss my hair. Bella stood up slowly, stretching her arms out in front of her.  
"Come down stairs and I'll get you something for breakfast…er lunch."


	31. Let Couch Life Commence

**AN: I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry, that took a lot longer than I anticipated. Anyway, Remember Me Friday, who's excited? I AM!!! I love Rob. Also, exciting news, I met Peter Facinelli!!!!! He was extremely nice and I even got to hug him. My jacket smelt like him for a week and I got an autograph. My mom got big points for that surprise. **

hapter thirty-one

I took the correct turns to my new residence, happy with the thought of it actually being my home also.

Tonight was the first night of 'couch life', as Emmett dubbed it. Previously to this I had been staying with my parents while everything was being moved.

Bella seemed just as blissful about this new arrangement; more time for us as a couple and as a family. We weren't concerned that us living together would bring about any negative side effects. After all, we did live together before and that was no cause for our split.

It was nearly 6:30 - the drive from Forks Hospital to my house with Bella is a shorter distance than my previous commute, another plus of the move. Bella told me to hurry home after work, as she was planning to make something special for dinner (her cooking was another pro) and I was more than happy to oblige.

I walked into the house without knocking, it was slightly strange, but it was now my domain too.

Another reason for my pause before embarking on my new life was compromising with Bella about who would pay what. She was still as stubborn as previous memories remind and would automatically object to any deal if she felt i was giving her a handout. Finally, we came to the agreement of my paying the electric, water and the cable bill including the phone and internet. Since there was no mortgage payment-Charlie paid that off long ago- that left Bella to pay the trash, gas, and insurance.

I peeked into the living room to find Ashley sleeping on the couch with cartoons featuring brightly colored talking animals scurrying across the screen. I then snuck into the kitchen where Bella was at the stove sturring contents in a scalding pot. She always seemed tuned out to the rest of the world of the world whenever she was cooking; it always been my job to bring her back to reality and to me. Needless to say I didn't want to disturb her while she was in a comfortable element, so I was leaning against the counter to observe her every move as she worked skillfully with items I would never know how to work with. Bella hummed a catchy tune that I quickly recognized as "Playing God" by Paramore.

It had to have been about ten minutes that I watched her and listened as she dropped and picked up the melody of the track at random intervals during periods where different concentration levels were necessary. Finally, she turned around, jumping slightly in surprise at my unknown presence as I watched the private show Bella put on. I didn't want to disrupt her steady flow out of impatience, so I kept silent and to myself, leading to reasonable surprise at my arrival. As a result, she pulled herself out of the complete focus she had.

Bella discovered me when she turned toward me to retrieve an item put of the cupboard behind my head. She stalled momentarily, stopping to recover herself from the start.

"Sorry," I told her with a crooked smile as I was extremely amused at her reaction.

She didn't seem to note my reaction that would have otherwise have earned me a glare at the very least. Instead she closed the distance between us and she stood taller while I knelt to meet her and capture her moist lips in a chaste kiss.

"Having a good day?" I asked, brushing her disarray of hair back to take it into one of my fists to settle it at the nape of her neck.

"Yes," she replied joyfully, "and it just got better." Bella bit her lip and graciously stood taller to press her lips to mine once more.

"Now," she began once more, her cheeks pink from the kiss. I leaned back against the counter and she adjusted my tie to rest over my shirt correctly while glancing up at me from under her lashes, her brown eyes highlighted with want. "I need you to leave the room so I can finish making dinner."

"I can't stay?" I asked with an over dramatic pout. " Ashley's sleeping so that means I have no one to spend time with other than you."

"No you can't stay in here; that would ruin the surprise of what I made for dinner. Besides, Ashley should be up soon; she doesn't take very long naps." I was informed of all of this information while she was pushing me out of the kitchen with the leadership of her hands on my lower back to guide me into the hall.

I gave Bella a quick peck before complying with her orders and turning to enter the living room. Ashley was still unconscious with her current favorite stuffed animal, a floppy-eared dog she named Jacob that I got for her when the three of us went to the Port Angeles Pier. Even simple things like that made me believe that I was doing a good job as a father; I was still in training after all.

I took a seat in the chair cornered from the couch. I noted the remote sitting on the table so I grabbed it with the plan of catching up on sports so I could understand what Emmett was rambling about all the time.

It was ominously quiet with only the occasional interruption by Bella cooking, and even that was muffled. Plus, unlike her mother, Ashley was silent through her stupor. I kept the volume on the T.V. low while I was watching a program called, "The Biggest Blunders of the Baseball Season... So Far". I was amazed that they already had such a hefty and thorough list being only late April, but the clips were highly entertaining, some in a more brutal way than others.

Number one included three team mates colliding in attempt to catch the ball which they thought was barreling their way, but was really already intercepted by the short stop. I couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity of the situation, and apparently I wasn't the only one. My laughter was joined by a soft giggle, a sound octaves too high to belong to Bella. Ashley's finally awoken.

Ashley was still wrapped in her light, colorful blanket with some cartoon character on it, but now she was very much awake and animated. She glanced over at me, giving me a dazzling smile, even if she was missing quite a few teeth.

"And I thought mommy was clumsy," Ashley commented with a giggle, causing laughter from me as well. Maybe I was underestimating Bella's clumsiness being a dominant trait.

Our laughter ceased and there was no further conversation between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was similar to the silences between Bella and me.

Bella abruptly came into the room and strolled over to sit on the arm of the couch closest to me. Bella looked back and forth between Ashley and I, obviously questioning the smirk on my face and the laughter that she was bound to hear. When Bella turned her head to face me, Ashley mimed for me not to say anything and when Bella turned back to face our daughter, I smiled easily while shaking my head in affirmative. Maybe being a dad could be fun.

"I'm not sure I want to know, or that I would even get the answer if I were to ask," Bella said with an eyebrow raised, her glance still shifting between the two of us.

"Dinner's ready," she announced as she got back up, stripping Ashley of her blanket in the process and causing an eye roll by the three and a half year old as Bella folded the throw and placed it on the arm of the couch.

I got up stretching and looked at the silent conversation Bella and Ashley were having. Finally, Bella sighed while shaking her head. "Ask him," was all she said, indicating to me with a fluid motion of her arms. She turned too quickly to walk out of the room, nudging me playfully when she passed me by.

I strolled over and sat by Ashley. She immediately got out of her position and scooted over closer to me. She bore a serious expression and appeared to be thinking a mile a minute indicated by the crease between her eyebrows; she really did look like Bella.

"Edward, do you really like my mommy?" Her innocent, genuine voice was striking in its mature concern and protection for her mother.

"I do. We've known each other for a very long time and I've always cared about her."

"How long have you known her?"

"About eleven years." Closer to twelve I noted to myself in my head. The time seemed greater, but it was true that the small portion of time was all that had passed. All the years before my meeting Bella felt blurry due to their insignificance and lacking the one element that made me want to preserve each moment after her arrival.

"Wow." Her mouth popped into an 'o' as she tried to fathom the length of time.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

She shook her head yes before continuing, "If you and mommy care about each other, how come you never visited and she never talked about you?"

"Your mom and I got into a fight a few years ago," I began, sticking fairly close to the truth. "We just made up when she came back here."

"And now everything's okay?" She seemed to actually care about any type of relationship Bella and I may have. I must say it was extremely perplexing to hear that kind of emotion from someone who was barely learning the basic phonics.

"Everything's great," I replied with a smile.

Ashley hopped off the couch gracefully, making her way upstairs, most likely to get cleaned up for dinner in the only bathroom.

Bella meandered in a few moments later, effectively breaking my thoughts that kept tumbling together about this whole jumbled and mixed up situation. She came to me slowly wearing a questioning look. I shook my head no to indicate to her that I'd rather not get into the conversation- because talking to Ashley made me feel as though we were equals- that just took place. It was fundamental to the relationship that I was trying to build with Ashley. She needed answers in order to be able to trust me and I was prepared to answer, even if the content may surprise me.

Bella smiled at me shyly while lending her hand to help me up. I took her hand, even if I didn't really need it, but wanting any excuse to touch her. Once I was standing on my own two feet and towering over the tiny form that is Bella, I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to me. I buried my face in her hair, enjoying the comforting smell of her strawberry shampoo. Sure, the fruit smelt good on its own, but it was a completely different experience when it was mixed with Bella's natural scent; it was nearly hypnotizing to me.

Bella giggled lightly when my breath tickled her ear. She pushed my chest lightly to create a small crevice of space between us. "Did you have a nice talk with Ashley?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, she's amazingly smart for her age. I believe she could beat Emmett in an IQ test."

Bella giggled once again before responding seriously. "She's extremely perceptive, like I told your parents; she's nearly an exact copy of you mentally."

Ashley came bounding down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to look at us wrapped in an embrace and smile. I released my hold on Bella, instead putting one of my hands in hers and we all walked off into our quaint family kitchen.


	32. Becomingcloser

**AN: I don't own Twilight **

**REALLY REALLY loved The Runaways and Remember Me. I'm also extremely excited for the new novella Stephenie announced today!!**

Chapter 32  
Bella made chicken fettuccini with alfredo sauce and broccoli, garlic bread, and a Caesar salad. She definitely went all out for tonight's meal, or maybe that was the usual for this household while I had a hot pocket or TV dinner. She even cooked one of my favorites, made with the recipe from Grandma Swan. I could get used to this very easily.

Ashley seemed joyful throughout the meal, staring at Bell and me as we chatted, looking happy and entertained the whole time.  
The talk was mostly about one soon-to-be novel that Bella was editing and wildly fascinated about. We did speak briefly, very briefly, about my work, but I kept it vague due to Bella's disgust for both blood and needles, and we spoke of Ashley's enrollment in a pre-school in the fall.  
I had to admit, though I was new to this responsibility of parenthood, I couldn't help but be proud of Ashley; she already knew the alphabet, how to count to fifty, and, obviously, a wide variety of words, how to use them, and how to spell in most of them. Bella's love of English clearly was passed down to Ashley.

I once again took part in Ashley's bed time ritual and she seemed happy when she realized Bella was telling the truth that I was going to be around much more, that is whenever I wasn't working.

After Ashley was comfortable in her room, the one that instantly reminded me of growing up with Bella throughout the fragile teen years. So many things the permanently changed my life happened in that small amount of time.  
I helped Bella clean the kitchen and load the dishwasher, but while doing that I was absorbed with think about the past, so I didn't say anything while we were doing the house work.  
"You know," Bella began as she came up behind me as I pushed the correct buttons on the dishwasher, "Just because Ashley's asleep, it doesn't mean we have to be quiet; she can sleep through an explosion."

I turned around, pulling Bella flush against my body, resting my chin on top of her head, allowing me to inhale the smell of her hair. Strawberries, I thought, smiling to myself.  
She started to kiss my neck, and then surprised me by biting down where my neck met my shoulder. I hissed in pleasure, pulling Bella even closer to me. She stopped briefly, looking up at me in interest, clearly wanting to see what I would choose to do.

I slipped one of my hands into the back of Bella's long tresses, holding her face close to mine. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with desire and I licked my lips before using them to attack Bella's. She wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing my erection to press against her. She moaned in response to the contact and I used the opening to my advantage by slipping my tongue into her mouth. I smiled at the encounter of her near ethereal taste. Our tongues fought for dominance briefly; I won easily when I pulled on the locks of her hair where my fingers were already entangled and rewarded myself by slipping my hand in her back pocket.

The kiss cooled down and we finally broke apart, resting our foreheads against each other's while we tried to even out our breathing.

Bella abruptly grabbed my hand, yanking it to tell me to follow. She made it to the hall, then turned around with an innocent smile on her face.

"Do you want to maybe...watch a movie?" she asked, biting her lip and swinging her adjoined hands back and forth nervously.

"Sure," I replied, already guessing her choice of movie.

I walked over to the couch, realizing this would also serve as my part time bedroom.

She popped in the DVD once she plucked it easily out of the cabinet underneath the TV. She hopped onto the couch next to me just as I was faced with the rather familiar opening menu of "10 Things I Hate About You."

"Still haven't gotten tired of this movie?" I asked, turning to Bella curiously.

"No," she blushed, seeming embarrassed by the whole thing, even though she had no real cause for it; it was only me after all.  
I slipped my arm around her shoulder as she leaned into my side and pushed play.

I remember the conversation we had numerous times to allow her to verify this choice of one of her favorite movies. First, she explained that the modern day adaptation of "The Taming of the Shrew", a play she read several times, was true to its characters and the basic story line. Second and the most obvious attraction to the movie for most women: Heath Ledger.  
Bella leaned her head on my shoulder as the movie began and I settled myself on watching Bella rather than the movie. I enjoyed seeing her reactions and watching her smile at the old jokes.

She often switched positions, sometimes making my observing harder, but either way I kept my eyes glued to her. The last time she maneuvered herself she landed with the head in my lap, leaving her dark, straight locks frayed out over my legs.

I settled on a steady rhythm of sliding my fingers through her long hair, only glancing down at her occasionally now.

About two thirds into the movie I let my gaze brow down to meet a look of unconsciousness from Bella. Her mouth was partly open, her cheeks slightly flushed, and, perhaps the most beautiful part was how at peace she looked. I brushed the hair out of her face and glanced up at the clock, sighing slightly when I saw that it was nearly eleven.  
I reached over her body to grab the remote from where it laid next to her thigh and clicked the 'stop' button. Then, I slid an arm under hear mid torso and the other under her knees, hoisting her small body up with me and carried her up the stairs. When I got to the door I had to nudge it with my foot to open it all the way. Bella's hands were fisted in my shirt and her head was resting above them.

I walked over to her king sized bed and set her down close to the middle. Unlocking her hand from my shirt was difficult and I was in a very compromising position leaning over her. She was fully dressed and I debated with myself about what I should do about that. Back in college it would have meant nothing for me to undress her and slip her into something more comfortable, but now it's different; by doing that there would be implications about what direction I might be hurrying to go in our relationship. It would be extremely awkward for both of us tomorrow, particularly if she was offended by the gesture. Deciding to play it safe, I untied her converse and tossed them to the ground inaudibly, then I moved the covers back to slip them over her sleeping form. Finally, I leaned over her to place a kiss on her forehead before turning to the closet we shared.

I grabbed pajamas, deciding at the last moment to take a shower now rather than in the morning before my relatively early shift at eight.  
My shower was quick as I was more eager for bed than I realized. When I walked back into Bella's room to throw my clothes in our shared space, she wasn't in her bed. I walked back into the hall and, looking down from the top of the stairs, found Bella organizing things in the living room.  
I strolled down the stairs to my make shift bedroom, watching as Bella took that DVD out of the player and popped it back into its case. She looked up at me as I made my way over to her; she was in her classic night uniform of cut off sweats and an old shirt.

She smiled at me as she opened the cupboard, searching for the place the case occupied previously.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she told me as she found the spot she was looking for.  
"Don't worry about it," I replied as I moved closer to her, resting my hand on the top of the cabinet that the TV was resting on. "Did I wake you?"

"No, my moronic phone went off, but I needed to change anyway."

"Right," I managed that as a weak, dead end reply. My eyes slid away from her to my freshly made bed. "Thank you," I added, indicating to the object in my sight.

"You're welcome." I looked back over at her, noticing her lips were pursed and she had the indentation between her eyebrows that I had come to know as a sign of serious thinking from her.

"What?" I was instantly curious; I didn't think anything at this moment would cause her to go through such careful consideration. I lifted my hand to smooth out the crease on her forehead, snapping her out whatever reverie she was in.  
"Nothing," she lied unsuccessfully, blush also coating her cheeks to confirm that she was circumventing the truth and the inevitable conversation her worrying would produce. "Um…I'll see you tomorrow," she began the new subject awkwardly. Surely there was no guide book about how to address your live-in boyfriend whom you were not sharing a room with nor heavily involved with romantically.

Bella stepped up on her tiptoes, giving be a chaste kiss before scurrying to the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight, Edward," she called from her position, looking ready to bolt up to the sanctuary of her room at the first chance.

"'Night Bella."

She smiled once before ducking her head and hurrying up the stairs, her door making an ominous click behind her as it closed for the night.

I sighed, unsure how to react to Bella's uncertainty with me; things have never once been awkward in our extensive relationship and I certainly didn't want to start that now. I walked over to the pull out, eagerly slipping under the covers and settling into the fluffed pillows. To my great pleasure, everything smelt like Bella. Surrounded by her scent and ready to rest after such a long day, I fell into a comfortable sleep.


	33. Early Morning Conversation

**AN: I don't own Twilight **

**Working on a new story; it's turning out pretty good. It's a short chapter, but I'll be updating soon.  
**

Chapter 33  
My alarm sounded from my phone on the coffee table at 7:30 sharp. I groaned as I got up, reaching it quickly to turn it off, even though I knew no one in the house could be woken up by a simple, quiet cell phone buzz; both Bella and Ashley slept like the dead.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to Bella's room as quietly as possible, reaching the closet to quickly grab my scrubs.  
When I walked back into Bella's room to deposit my sleepwear back with the rest of my items, I was intrigued by Bella's sleeping form. After tossing my pajamas into the box with the rest of my clothes I walked as quietly as possible until I sat at the end of Bella's bed.

Bella had one hand resting next to her head on the pillow she was laying on, her legs were obviously twisted at an unnatural angle, and her body was turned slightly to the side.

I took a deep breath, taking her in one last time before I left for work, and then leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Edward," she whispered, to my surprise, as I began to slide away from her.  
I slid a hand up to her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. I stroked her cheek with my thumb and leaned my forehead on top of Bella's, earning a smile from her as she rearranged herself into a more comfortable position.  
"Shh…go back to sleep; it's still early," I told her, moving my hand to sweep the hair out of her face.  
"Okay," she agreed, settling back into the pillow. "When will you be home?"  
"Around five," I told her while bringing the blankets up to cover her body more completely.

Bella let herself unwind back into the mattress and closed her eyes in an attempt to relax back into sleeping. I made sure Bella was comfortable before giving her a chaste peck on the lips before getting up with a sigh, mentally preparing myself for the mundane work day ahead knowing all the while I'd be wishing for a day with my girls.


	34. Toaster Tragedies and Toddler Talk

**AN: I don't own Twilight**

**Eclipse is almost here; I can't believe it!**

****

Chapter 34

When I pulled up to the house at 5:30 I was surprised - unsure whether it was positive or negative - to find Rosalie's BMW parked on the curb.

I was immensely curious as I walked into the house, still clad in my green surgical scrubs. As soon as I opened the door a small object flew at me, grasping onto my leg tightly. I bent down to pull Ashley off my left leg and settled her on my hip so I could actually walk into the house without worrying about stepping on the child.

Ashley nestled her head on my shoulder and wrapped her long arms around my neck.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, clearly happy.

"Of course I am, I just had to go to work," I told her, attempting to make her understand what it was really about.

"Mommy said that you were going to be home at five. You're late," she declared, having traces of Alice's attitude.

I laughed lightly; surprisingly not shocked that she could tell time. "I'm sorry. I had to stay a little bit longer than I planned."

I could see Bella walk out from the kitchen. She instantly smiled when she caught sight of Ashley and me.

"Ashley why don't you let Edward go change," Bella suggested, noting my get up and probably guessing my distaste for wearing them when I didn't have to.

"No," Ashley declared stubbornly, wrapping her arms around my neck tighter.

"I'll be right back, silly," I replied, trying to lighten her mood. I was really confused. Why was Ashley being so clingy?

"Why don't you go see if Rose needs your help?" Bella tried again to coax Ashley into giving me a little bit of freedom. I set Ashley on her feet and she shrugged once, gave an 'hmph' sound, and then padded off slowly to the kitchen. Both Bella and I were watching our daughter with a keen eye, and once she was out of sight our gaze swept back toward each other.

Bella nodded toward the stairs and I quickly maneuvered over to the stairs behind her. I rubbed her shoulder as some kind of hello as we made our way up to her room.

Bella stayed seated on her bed as I changed into jeans and a button down shirt in the closet.

"Do you have any idea why she's acting like this?" I asked as we carried our conversation on through the slightly ajar closet door as I worked on my shirt buttons.

"I don't know; she's never been like this before," Bella replied and I swore she shrugged

I walked out into the main room as I was finishing then top few buttons. Bella bit her lip and shifted as I entered.

"Do you think that it was just because I was gone?"

Bella had to remove her gaze from my working hands up to my face before she answered. "It could be," she began, obviously brainstorming, "maybe it was just because you were gone by the time she woke up. Then, she took me telling her that you'd be home around five and nailed it into stone. Maybe she's just worried that you'll leave permanently."

"I wish she knew," I confessed in a low voice, striding laggardly to sit beside Bella. "Maybe if she knew that if she actually knew I am her dad and that I'm not going to pick up and leave you two, then she'd be better about this."

"I don't know about that Edward, I mean, don't you think that'd make it seem…insincere that here you are, already plopped into her life, then all of a sudden you're her father?"

"We have to tell her eventually," I reminded her, slipping a hand behind her to rub the small of her back.

"I know," she replied begrudgingly as she dragged her eyes from off the floor.

"It'll be okay," I whispered into her hair as I brought her to my side, "I promise."

"I hope you're right," she replied, resting limply against me for a brief second before taking a deep breath and pulling herself away from me.

We both got up and carefully composed ourselves to show no signs of distress as we descended that stairs to meet where everyone else was.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen Ashley immediately darted from Emmett's side, where they were posted at the toaster, to me. She once again latched to my leg to get me to pick her up and I of course complied. It was nice in a way, to know that Ashley really did want me around all the time.

"Hey Em," I called to him in greeting, while nodding to Rose while she was talking to Bella; I was not in the mood for a conversation with her.

"Hey," he replied before turning back around and just _staring_ at the toaster.

I walked closer to him, thinking maybe he was actually doing something sane and I was just seeing things from a bad angle, but, sure enough, once I got closer I could see he was actually hunched over the counter analyzing the appliance.

"Emmett, what are you _doing_?" He turned slowly to face me, slipping a Cheshire cat smile on his face as he did so.

"I was trying to teach Ashley how to use a toaster, something she couldn't hurt herself doing."

"And?" I urged, curious as to what the holdup was.

"And…I can't figure out how to work this _thing_. I mean, come on, it had more buttons on it than a spaceship and none of them are even clearly marked!" He let out on long, overdramatic sigh while he leaned his elbow on the counter.

Ashley then leaned forward in my arms, reaching toward the device Emmett was glaring at in frustration and hit the 'on' button, making the red button on the side light up and all the settings Emmett had it on to take action.

I couldn't contain the laughter, especially after seeing the look on Emmett's face in reaction to Ashley's technological advance over him.

"Oh," Emmett said with a bemused expression. "Smart kid," he remarked of Ashley with playful bitterness, causing her to giggle.

"Wow, Emmet, just…wow," I shook my head as I laughed again. "Wasn't that clearly marked enough for you?" I asked jokingly, indicating to the two huge letters above the now glowing button.

He straightened up and eyed me suspiciously. Emmett always had the ability to be unintentionally funny and he took that as far as he could; he was a natural ham.

"Ashley," Bella called from her position in front of the stove, stirring. "Go get cleaned up; dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," Ashley sighed and before she could insist on my accompanying her, I turned on my heel and began walking up the steps to the bathroom.

I set her down at the threshold and watched as she waddled over to the corner to retrieve a set of plastic steps so she was tall enough to reach the counter. Ashley turned toward me once she had the lift in place to give me an expectant look; you have to lead by example with children, or at least that's what they say.

I followed her silent order, walking over to stand beside her and turned the water on. When I caught a thoughtful look from Ashley in the mirror, I couldn't help but question her thoughts.

"Are you and mommy dating?" she asked, and, while this question might be either awkward or threatening in another situation, Ashley's innocence and genuine curiosity made it understandable.

"Yes," I replied in a decision that truth was the best way with her.

"What does that mean?" her small voice seemed to take on a timid tone as she admitted a gap in her knowledge.

"It just means that your mom and I like each other very much and want to help support each other."

"Mommy said you moved in to help us."

"Yes," I nodded as I rinsed my hands of the foaming soap.

"I'm happy you did," she told me with a grin.

"Good," I smiled back, unable to contain it.

"But I don't like it when you leave for work," she noted, bobbing her head while she rinsed her hands with luke- warm tap water.

"Maybe I can put up when I'm working, that way you'll know when I'll be back."

"Okay," she agreed quickly. "I have one more question." She paused shortly before continuing on to her interrogation. "If you and my mom are dating, does that make you my dad?" Her question was filled with innocence and hope, meaning she had no idea what that inquiry entailed. The look she bore was something instantaneously familiar, one that Bella used often in the past, but the occasion escaped me now.

I was facing the towel rack on the opposite wall of the sink, and I paused after taking the question in.

"We'll see," I promised, handing her a towel before she put away her steps and skipped out the door; a little Alice indeed.

It was only then in reflection that I put two and two together. The expression Bella used in a simpler, more carefree time that Ashley now took up was one of teasing, bordering on sarcasm; a kind of "I know something you don't" look. That single look told me how she meant the words, no matter what tone her voice took. It also told me something extremely important, she knew, in one form or another, more than Bella or I intended. She knew to some degree who I _really_ was and understood my placement, but how? Many have said, and I've observed it myself, that she is smarter than the average three and a half year old, but did it really go that far? The only reassurement I got out of that exchange was that she was pleased with her knowledge and that I was around. I guess that's the most important part.


	35. Kissing up, is that literal?

**AN: I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for the little delay but I've been swamped with projects which means that I'm almost done with school and will be able to post more. YAY??**

Chapter 35  
When I awoke in the morning I did the mental math; it had been two weeks since I moved into the house with Bella and Ashley. Two weeks of extreme happiness.  
For the most part, I've been spending time with Ashley and while I've loved bonding with my daughter and noticing more and more of the likeness she shares with her relatives, I've really missed spending alone time with Bella. Lately, whenever I'm home she's working constantly to try to fulfill her deadline and I kept Ashley occupied to make sure she got the maximum amount of work done so she could be with Ashley whenever I worked during the day. The change of shifts was normal for families now-a-days, but it meant that we had very little time for each other and I definitely want to change that, so I concocted a plan.  
Suddenly I felt a slight shift in the mattress, making the springs squeak and bringing me out of my thoughts as I directed my attention to the source at the foot of my make shift bed. I stretched and turned towards the sound, and suddenly Ashley flung herself higher up on the bed with a guilty smile on her face. She, clearly, was bursting with energy this morning where as I felt like I could use quite a few cups of coffee.  
"Hey, Ashley. What are doing up?" I asked as she settled into the pillow to my right.  
"I couldn't sleep anymore."  
"I'll be you could if you tried," I insisted, brushing her hair out of her face. I know I could fall back asleep and I wouldn't even have to try.  
She shook her head sternly in response; stubborn just like her mom. Speaking of Bella...  
"Ashley, what are you doing up? It's only seven." Bella sounded groggy as she descended the stairs in her cut off sweats and a pull over, her hair was on top of her head in a sloppy pony tail.  
"I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down here to see Edward," she explained with a slight pout as if she was trying to get out of a punishment that she would never receive.  
"Alright," Bella sighed, moving over to my bed and plopping down on the other side of me. "Who's going to make breakfast?" she asked as she situated herself to sit with her legs crossed, obviously directing the question to me.  
"I'll do it," Ashley exclaimed, earning a confused look from Bella.  
"She does know how to work a toaster," I corroborated with a smirk.  
"Tell you what," Bella began, looking at Ashley, "you can help me make breakfast."  
"Okay," Ashley smiled in response.  
We all went our separate ways to get dressed, and when I came down from taking a shower, I could smell bacon cooking. When I reached the entry way to the kitchen, I could see Bella at the stove scrambling eggs while Ashley was sitting next to the working toaster waiting for the bread to pop out. I had to hold back a chuckle at how much concentration she was exerting on one small task.

Once the food was done, we sat around making easy conversation about nothing in particular. I was silently impressed that not one piece of toast was burnt, unlike when Emmett works a toaster.  
As soon as we all finished breakfast, Ashley ran along to the living room to watch TV while I helped Bella clean up the kitchen.  
"So, how's work coming along?" I asked her as I tied up the open end of the bag containing bread.  
"Great, I'm almost done proofing the story I've been working on."  
"When does it have to be done?"  
"Not for another week, why?" she slowed her momentum washing the pan when she responded as I walked past her to rest the bread on the island between the sink and the fridge.  
"Well, it's a really beautiful day outside and it would be a waste to spend it staring at a computer screen."  
"Stop beating around the bush, Cullen," she teased, setting down the pan and crossing her arms in front of her.  
"Do you still like the beach?"  
"First Beach?" she asked which I shook my head yes to. "Yeah, I just never get in the water; it's unnaturally cold."  
"So I've been told," I muttered. "Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go down to the beach, just you and me. Rose has been dying to spend more time with Ashley and I'm sure she'll like it too."  
"Alright," she began, clucking her tongue in thought. "One condition though."  
"What?" I inquired, confused; I thought I made the plans as easy to go along with as possible.  
Bella walked closer to me, pressing her hands flat against my chest before she tilted herself up to whisper in my ear. "See if Rosalie will keep Ashley for the night." I instantly grinned, a whole day and night with Bella; the possibilities are endless.  
First we called Rosalie and Emmett, making sure they were still up for taking Ashley for a day and asking them to keep her with them over night. Both of them seemed excited for the plans; Rosalie was even taking the initiative to make sure Emmett didn't cuss while with our toddler.  
We called Ashley into the kitchen once I hung up for the obnoxious, lovable couple. She bounced in, curiosity plain on her face. Once we told her the itinerary, she was very excited to be spending time with her aunt and uncle, so she bounded up the stairs to pack her bag.  
About an hour later Rosalie and Emmett came to retrieve Ashley, who hugged me much longer than necessary when it came time to leave.  
Then, Bella and I immediately went to work getting ready to go on our date. I was sitting on Bella's bed as she went through our small closet, attempting to find something that wouldn't make us look like tourists at the beach. She eventually threw a pair of dark blue shorts that I forgot I had and a black T-shirt at me. By the time I came out of the bathroom dressed, Bella was ready as well. She was wearing cut off capris that were showing off her creamy white legs.  
I love Bella's legs…  
There was another surprise in her outfit: she was wearing a tank top with nothing else over it, something I've only ever seen when she was undressing.  
"Ready?" she asked, grabbing her phone and shoving it into her pocket. No purses for Bella.  
"Yeah, let's go." We walked out of the room and were beginning to descend the stars when Bella abruptly stopped and strolled back up to her room. When she returned she was working on a plain grey sweater while attempting to walk.  
"How very unsexy of you," I called when she was a few steps away from where I was leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs.  
Bella rolled her eyes and smacked my chest lightly. I leaned over to her with a smirk on my face while I reached lower to tug her pull over on properly. Just to add to it, I inclined further to press my lips to hers. Bella instantly locked her hands in the back of my hair and I brought one of mine to slide to the back of her neck, giving me the opportunity to yank on her pony tail lightly. She smiled under my lips and pulled away quickly, but kept her body just as close.  
She took her hand from my hair and patted my cheek with a smirk. "You know, kissing up isn't supposed to be literal." I pushed myself closer to her and pressed my lips to hers again for a quick peck. "I guess I'll take it anyway," Bella retorted to my silent come back, feigning both disapproval and disappointment.  
"Come on, let's get going," I told her with a smile, grabbing her hand to lead her out the door.

**Next chapter is some fun fluff!**


	36. Marshmallow fun

**AN: I don't own Twilight **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long delay, but I'm finally out of school so that shouldn't happen again. I figured out the length of this story will end at a grand total of 50 chapters including the epilogue. Anyway, enjoy the corny fluff!  
**

Chapter 36  
Bella insisted we take her car, and I conceded with good grace because I still got to drive. We first stopped by the grocery store to grab various food items like apples, hot dogs, and supplies for smores.

As we reached first beach, more clouds cleared and the sun was even brighter and the air warmer. We got out of the car happily, meeting in the back to gather our things into one large bag and strolling hand-in-hand to claim a spot around a bonfire set up.  
The beach was relatively empty; only a few stragglers in various places wandering around. Once we set our load down, Bella immediately whipped out a tube of sun block, handing it to me with a smile.  
I looked over it curiously, not quite sure I ever remembered Bella be so UV ray conscious; I quirked an eyebrow at her in question.  
She rolled her eyes before replying. "So being a mom has made me more safety conscious," she grumbled while taking off her sweatshirt and tossed it on the pile with our bag. "Just be quiet and rub me down, I know you know how to do that."  
"Now that's certainly something I can work with," I responded with a smirk while I squirted a bit of the cream substance on my fingers. I raked my fingers of Bella's shoulder slowly, moving down her arm while keeping her eyes locked on mine. She allowed a small smile as I squeezed more onto my hand and began working it into her other arm.  
"What?" she asked as I rubbed the sun-block into her upper arm.  
"I don't know. I'm glad that this is so….normal. Our circumstances are extremely strange, so it's good to be an average couple for a change."  
"So what if we're not exactly normal? I wouldn't change anything, it's working well for us," she commented, using her usual optimism to help my darkened point of view. "Besides, you're kind of weird to begin with, I'm not sure you can live up to normal."  
I feigned hurt at her comment, but couldn't help but smile at the undeniable easiness our relationship was now accompanied by; it was just like old times.  
"Jerk," she muttered as I stuck my tongue out at her. She pushed against my chest half-heartedly and I wrapped my arms around her as she tried. We both dissolved into a fit of laughter, making it easy for me to pull her down to the sand, catching all the impact on my part.  
Once we caught our breath Bella leaned forward in my grasp, grabbing the tube of sun-screen from where I dropped it during our joking. She handed it back to me, ignoring the chuckle I let out due to the seriousness in her expression.  
"Back," she ordered, indicating to the small piece of pale skin exposed by her tank top. I rolled my eyes, but otherwise obliged without comment. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed the cream from my hand, depositing a bit in her own so she could run the covering on her milky white legs.  
Bella was sitting in between my legs and had to lean forward to ease the protective coating onto her legs, making me hyper aware of her presence whenever her motion caused her arm to brush against me.  
Once she was done, she turned around with a cocky smile about her lips. "Need some?" she asked innocently while dangling the tube of sun-block in between her fingers. Her mischievous side was clearly bubbling up to the surface.  
"Do you really believe that's necessary?" I inquired with a sigh.  
"You're the doctor; shouldn't you be more safety conscious than me?" Sarcasm seeped into her voice and I agreed to her request with a dramatic eye roll. I applied some of the contents onto my exposed limbs until Bella stopped giving me a look that made me think she was going to chastise me if I didn't do it correctly. She seemed pleased that I complied at the end though.  
We spent the next few hours talking, mostly catching up on the time we missed out on. I was pleasantly surprised to find that, though I was jealous that I wasn't included in that snippet of Bella and Ashley's life, I wasn't bitter or resentful about it.  
The light was dimming to twilight when we set fire to the wood in the middle of the circle in preparation to roast the hot dogs and marshmallows. Our conversation calmed with the setting sun; instead of concentrating on the comfort of being alone together.  
"Edward?" Bella grabbed my attention suddenly, breaking the silence of the night. She kept her eyes on the marshmallow at the end of her skewer which she was turning in the flames.  
"Yes?" I encouraged, keeping my eyes on my own scorching dessert.  
"Do you think the whole Alice not being around thing is my fault?" Her voice was meek reflecting the sensitive topic neither of us really wanted to confront.  
"I think," I began, unsure, and my voice sounded grave, even to me. "I think that Alice has something going on that none of us are really aware of. Her behavior may be from stress due to the wedding or she's just reassessing some things. Bella," my tone made her look up to me immediately, "you've done nothing wrong and you've got to stop blaming yourself because you made one rash decision. It's not sane and you're putting way too much on yourself in the process."  
Bella took in a deep gust of air, clearly not expecting me to change the tide towards her.  
"You're right," she agreed quietly while taking her food out of the flames and resting the stick next to her on the log after blowing out the sparks remaining on the now charred fluff. I followed her example and tried to keep my eyes away from Bella, trying not to add pressure to her, but anxiously awaiting what she would do next.  
Bella scooted herself a little closer to me and I raised my arm over her shoulder so she could duck into my side.  
"Edward," she called from where she had her head resting on my chest.  
"Huh?"  
"Did I ever tell you how much I missed you?" she asked while looking up at me from under her eyelashes.  
"Not that I can recall," I replied with a half smile, rubbing her forearm through the material of her sweatshirt.  
"I really did. I missed just having you around to just talk to and have fun with. No one quite understands and accepts me like you do."  
"I'm glad to know the feeling was mutual," I replied resting my head on top of hers.  
"I think we can make smores now," I announced, thoroughly breaking the mood without thinking about it. We leapt apart at my notification, each of us lunging for the graham crackers at the same time and chocolate located on the other side of the log.  
"No fair," she cried as I grabbed her waist and used my long arms as an advantage to reach the chocolate bar before her.  
Once I had the rectangle of chocolate, I sat up right, dangling it just out of her reach. Bella lunged at me, knocking me back, but I grabbed her 'round her waist, making her fall to the ground with me.  
I glanced at Bella and immediately began laughing, her soft giggle coming in shortly after. She extended her arm when the commotion stopped to quickly snatch the chocolate, and then slowly got up to straddle my chest. Bella opened the package and broke off a square which she slid into her mouth with a smirk. She rose off of me swiftly before I could do anything in retaliation, and leapt overt the log, giving me an impatient look while she waited for my reaction.  
I propped myself up on my elbows, giving me the correct elevation to look at Bella fully. "Tease," I declared play fully. "First you knock me down, then you get on top of me just to steal my chocolate before running away."  
"Aw, I'm sorry," she told me, jutting her bottom lip out, even though her eyes were mocking.  
I let out one chuckle as I got up, grabbing the graham as I passed over the log. Once I was settled on the same ground as Bella and holding the box up in truce, she walked to meet me and even rewarded me with a kiss for my good humor. I tossed the box of graham crackers to the side as we kissed, freeing my hands to run along her back and bring her closer to me. She pulled her lips away just by inches before whispering, "Does that make up for it?" with a smirk.  
"Definitely," I replied, my voice rough. I couldn't resist leaning forward and capturing her upper lip in between mine, leading our kiss into a more intimate level. While she was preoccupied, I reached one of my hands around to between Bella and me, inconspicuously grabbing the hand she was holding the chocolate in. I slyly removed it from her grasp, putting extra force in the kiss at that time in hopes to delay her noticing. When we broke away smiles were implanted on both of our faces until I brought the bar of candy out from behind my back and Bella stuck her tongue out in the spirit of poor loosing.  
"Now who doesn't play fair," she muttered as she walked around me to grab the box of graham crackers left on the sand.  
We finally made our smores, but all of the joking and snarky comments ended in an epic marshmallow battle; the local birds might have gotten a stomach ache from the "weapons". By the end of the night, Bella was slumped against my shoulder, obviously tired despite the mass consumption of sugar.

"Come on, Bella, let's go home," I whispered to her, jostling her lightly to rouse her from her sleep. I extinguished the fire as Bella gathered the leftover food and we walked back to the car.  
I was surprised that Bella hadn't spoken or even changed CDs or track numbers on the drive home, but when I glanced over at her, she was fast asleep with her head propped up against the window. I reached over to brush her hair out of the loose ponytail it landed in.  
When we reached the house at a quarter 'til eleven, Bella was still dead asleep, so I would have to navigate this one with smarts; I quickly unlocked and opened the door to the house, then strolled back to the passenger seat of the car, opening it and kneeling down to wake Bella up.  
"Sweetheart," I whispered, trying to lull her awake, "we're home." I brushed the hair out of her face as her eyes fluttered open. "Come on, I'll carry you," I told her, ducking my head to slide my arms around her and scoop her up. She complied, locking her arms around my neck and resting her head against my chest. As I carried her up to her room, she didn't move once, even when I set her down on the bed.  
I jogged downstairs, locking up the house and the car and making a quick call to Rosalie and Emmett to check up on Ashley, who was apparently very well behaved for the two of them and wore Emmett out, leading to him hitting the sack at 9 'o clock.  
When I made my way back up to Bella's room, she had herself tucked between the covers. She called my name softly once I crossed the threshold. I went over to her immediately and sat on the bed next to Bella.  
"Stay," was all she whispered. I nodded my head in response and she smiled at my answer. I got up and changed into my pajama bottoms and kept my shirt on from that day.  
I strolled over to the light switch, turning it out before going over to the bed and crawling in between the cool sheets. Bella maneuvered herself closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and was leaning her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her tangled hair as she drifted off to sleep.


	37. Later

**AN: I don't own Twilight **

**Back again. So, Eclipse is so close, are you guys getting excited? Anyone going to a midnight showing? Did anyone pick up the soundtrack? My favorites are Eclipse (all yours), Neutron Star Collision, Heavy in Your Arms, Chop and Change, Rolling in on a Burning Tire, and Let's Get Lost. Needless to say, I love it. **

Chapter 37  
It took me a minute to realize where I was in the morning when I woke up, but as soon as I felt Bella stir in my arms the small amount of what happened last night came back to me. I raised the arm that was resting around her to run my fingers through her hair, causing her to snuggle closer to my side, inhaling deeply in her sleep.  
The morning light coming through the partially open curtains behind Bella hit her perfectly, making the red in her hair stand out in comparison to the shadow cast over her face due to the position of her body.  
I turned over onto my side, careful to slide Bella's head onto the pillow I was laying on. I kissed her forehead, the part of her body at equal level with my lips, and put my hand on her cheek, stoking soft circles in her skin with the pad of my thumb. She smiled in reaction, scooting close enough to me that I could easily feel her even breathing on my neck.  
Bella stirred slightly, making sleep infested grunts until her eyes slowly eased open, at first cringing at the morning light seeping through the crevice in the covering. A small smile played on her lips as she looked up at me, maneuvering in an odd way that could only be her attempt at stretching.  
"How long have you been up?" she asked, her voice gravelly.

"Not long," I whispered back, lifting my hand off her hip to correct the position of her mussed hair.  
She settled back, making a humming sound as I raked my hand through her tangled locks.  
"Wouldn't it be nice, having this all the time?" she whispered, seeming hopeful that her innocent inquiry would lead nicely into another conversation.  
"What are you thinking about, Bella?" I countered, searching for the truth behind her banter. She usually had a motive behind any random inquiries of opinion.  
"I was wondering if you…wanted to-to move into this room with me. I mean, we could have more alone time and be able to do things more solely as a couple." She was clearly fearing rejection, hence her babbling and evasive eyes. However, I also caught on to the fact that she was being bolder by flat out offering what she wanted.  
"Bella," I sighed before she could go into another round of hysterical nonsense. She instantly stiffened when she caught my tone; she knew me as well as I knew her and she could tell by my tone what my answer was. "I'm not saying no because I don't want to be close to you; you would have to be insane to think anything like that," I began, running my fingers through her hair, hoping that touching her would make her understand just how factual that statement was. "I just want to make sure that we don't rush into anything, even if we've already done it all. Plus, Ashley is just starting to adjust to me living here at all, and I don't want to upset that because I'm now in the room with her mom."  
Bella released an exasperated sigh and kept her eyes locked on the piece of string fringing off her purple comforter.

"Bella, talk to me." I forced her chin up, making her look at me. Her eyes were sort of glazed over with the new formation of tears, but the reason was unknown to me; more often than not Bella didn't cry out of sadness.

"I feel like an idiot," she sputtered out and clunked her fist down angrily on the other side of her. I inclined my head to put my forehead against hers- my hands were still in place under her chin so she couldn't look away- and I slid my nose against hers.

"Bella, don't be silly. I understand exactly where you're coming from; I want to be with you in every way too, but we have to be more responsible and put Ashley first."

Unfortunately my words had the opposite affect; instead of her nodding in understanding and cleaning up her tears, she began to cry harder.

"Bella, shh. Calm down," I crooned, trying to get her to a place where she could explain to me what the problem was. I stroked her hair as her salty tears soaked the cotton sleeve of my black t-shirt.

Once her sobs slowed, I finally was able to inquire the reasoning behind her sudden emotional out-burst.

"Why did you get so upset?"

"I just feel…stupid. Again. Because everything you said makes perfect sense and if I would've actually thought about it then I wouldn't have asked and saved myself from being embarrassed and you from having to say no."

"Sweetheart," I chuckled, lacing my fingers through her knotted hair. "You're thinking entirely too much. Its okay, you can ask me anything. Besides, I didn't say no completely, more like a 'just not now'. Better?" I was rather concerned; having an emotional spiral this early in the morning couldn't be healthy.

"Yeah, I'm alright now." She wiped her eyes and backed away from me slowly. "I'm probably just overly tired and maybe possibly insane."

I didn't take the bait and laugh at the joke she inserted to make it seem like nothing was wrong. "Well, why don't you stay here and rest some more while I go pick up Ashley from Rosalie and Emmett."

"Okay," she conceded with a fake yawn, resting her head on the pillow beside where I was sitting up. "Do you have to work today?"  
"No, I have to work the rest of the week though."  
"Oh." I couldn't help but smile at the expression of distaste she bore when she heard the news.  
"One of them is a night shift."  
"And you have to work the next day?"  
"Not until pretty late and only for a few hours."

"So, since this is your only day off for the rest of the week, do you want to do something?"

"Hm… do you have anything in mind?" Unknowingly, I somehow was again laying down next to Bella, like I was unconsciously moving closer to her and matching any movement with my own and vice versa.

"We should… go to a bookstore." Bella developed a crease in her forehead as she deliberated, but then her eyes lit up when she came to her conclusion. "We'd have to make a trip to Seattle; they still haven't put any decent one in Port Angeles."

"Right," I chuckled, leaning forward to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep and I'll wake you up when we get back."

"Okay," she grumbled, settling herself in for her stupor.


End file.
